Beelzebub DXD
by jantpollo
Summary: Despues de haber destruido la escuela de Ishiyama. Oga, Beel y Furuichi son transferido a otra escuela donde se encontraran a Demonios, Angeles y Angeles Caidos,pero con la ayuda de chicas hermosas pelearan contra toda amenaza.
1. El Rey Demonio en Escuela de Demonios

**Hola a todos para los que me leen por primera vez soy Jantpollo y esta vez les traigo una historia de mi anime favorito BEELZEBUB junto con DXD que hace poco lo empecé a ver y quise hacer un crossover ya que no hay muchos en español de BEELZEBUB y quise aportar algo para entretener a ustedes los lectores espero que disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

 **El Rey Demonio en Escuela de Demonios.**

 **Parte 1**

La escuela Ishiyama el instituto escolar donde el ciento veinte por ciento de sus alumnos son solo delincuentes pero esa situación cambio en el momento donde un chico destruyo por completo la escuela. Todo sucedió cuando Toujo Hidetora el estudiante más fuerte de toda la escuela se enfrentó contra Oga Tatsumi el estudiante de primer año que había derrotado a los estudiantes que se le enfrentaron, la pelea de Oga y Toujo fue una de las peleas que quedaran en la historia de la escuela Ishiyama al tal grado que se terminó destruyendo la escuela. Pasaron las vacaciones de verano y era el comienzo de un nuevo semestre pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo los estudiantes podían volver a clases?

Esa mañana OgaTatsumi se encontraba dormido junto a bebe Bel hasta que alguien apareció en la puerta de su habitación gritando.

´´ OGAAAAA '' Grito la persona entrando.

Oga abrió sus ojos y vio quien había entrado a su habitación era nada menos que Furuichi Takayuki su mejor amigo que entro a su habitación todo entusiasmado.

'' ¿Qué pasa contigo llegando tan temprano? '' Dijo Oga dando un bostezo.

'' ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Hoy empieza el nuevo semestre. '' Dijo Furuichi irritado.

'' ¿Nuevo semestre? Si la escuela todavía sigue destruida. '' Dijo Oga despreocupado.

'' Oye, Acaso no te enteraste, toma. '' Dijo Furuichi entregándole un papel a Oga.

Oga y él bebe Bel vieron el papel que sostenía Furuichi.

'' ¿Notificación de Transferencia? '' Dijo Oga leyendo el papel.

 **Parte 2**

En la Academia Kuoh en el salón de consejo estudiantil se encontraba la presidenta Sona Sitri leyendo un informe sobre dos nuevos estudiantes que iban arribar ese día, el informe decía que ellos son estudiantes transferido de la famosa escuela de delincuentes Ishiyama leer ese informa solo pensó que estos nuevos estudiantes iban hacer un problema su único pensamiento es mantener la paz y tranquilidad de Academia Kuoh ya que es su deber como presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil.

'' ¿Pasa algo malo Kaichou? '' Dijo Tsubakicuriosamente.

'' Hoy tendremos unos estudiantes de transferencia. '' Dijo Sona dando un suspiro.

'' ¿Enserio? No había escuchado nada sobre eso. '' Dijo Saji sorprendido.

'' Si pero ellos son de una famosa escuela de delincuentes la peor del país. '' Dijo Sona preocupada.

'' ¿Delincuentes? ¿Por qué la academia aceptaría delincuentes? '' Dijo Saji preocupado.

'' Según el informe su escuela fue destruida y todos sus estudiantes serán transferidos a escuelas diferentes temporalmente. '' Dijo Sona explicando la situación.

'' ¿Destruida? ¿Cómo se destruyó su escuela? '' Dijo Tsubaki curiosamente.

'' Al parecer una noche antes que su escuela fuera destruida todos los estudiantes se reunieron e hicieron un gran alboroto y a la mañana siguiente la escuela se encontraba en mil pedazo. '' Dijo Sona seriamente.

Todos los miembros del cuerpo estudiantil se encontraron en shock por la noticia sobre lo que paso en la escuela Ishiyama y ahora dos estudiantes de esa peligrosa escuela iban a estar en su academia podría poner en peligro a los demás estudiantes.

'' No estaremos con los brazos cruzado si eso estudiantes ponen en peligro la paz de la academia nuestro deber como cuerpo estudiantil es proteger la paz de nuestra escuela, Entendido. '' Dijo Sona seriamente.

'' Si Entendido. '' Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

'' Bueno ya todo aclarado sigamos con nuestro asuntos. '' Dijo Sona tomando unos papeles en su escritorio.

'' Kaichou, creo que los estudiantes de Ishiyama ya están en la escuela. '' Dijo Saji apuntando fuera de la ventana.

Sona se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la ventana y vio a los dos estudiantes de Ishiyama uno de ellos estaba viendo a todas las chicas del campo con ojos de lujuria y mucha saliva en su boca lo cual ella lo encontraba repugnante pero el otro sujeto le llamo la atención, a simple vista pareciera un chico normal pero en su espalda llevaba un bebe desnudo lo cual sorprendió a Sona ya que no se imaginaba a un chico de su edad cargando a un bebe y menos en su espalda.

'' Kaichou ¿Qué debemos hacer? '' Pregunto Saji.

'' Bueno debemos darle la bienvenida a la escuela y decirles las normas de nuestra escuela. '' Dijo Sona seriamente.

 **Parte 3**

Oga y Furuichi se encontraban entrando a la Academia Kuoh y al entrar todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellos pero especialmente hacia Oga ya que tenía a Bebe Bel en su espalda, las chicas susurraban y los chicos los miraban con desprecio pero a Oga no le interesaba y Furuichi solo miraba a las chicas.

'' Oga no te parece esto un sueño. '' Dijo Furuichi sonriendo.

'' La verdad tengo sueño ya que me levantaste muy temprano. '' Dijo Oga bostezando.

'' Oga como puedes decir eso, estamos en una escuela donde la mayoría de sus estudiantes son chicas y no hay muchos chicos por fin poder comenzar una vida escolar normal lejos de esos delincuentes. '' Dijo Furuichi sonriendo.

'' No seas tan ruidoso. '' Dijo Oga bostezando.

Oga siguió caminando hasta que una persona estaba parada frente a ellos era una chica muy hermosa su cabello es rojo carmesí de ojos azules viéndolos. Oga solo se paró viendo a la chica con una mirada indiferente pero de repente Bebe Bel empezó hacer mucho ruido.

'' Dabuuu da Ai Da '' Bel con brillos en sus ojos.

'' ¿Qué pasa Bel? '' Dijo Oga viendo a Bebe Bel.

'' Da dabu da '' Siguió Bel entusiasmado.

La chica avanzo donde se encontraba Oga y Bebe Bel, se acercó a ellos y les sonrió y siguió su camino.

'' ¿Ah? ¿Qué le pasa? '' Dijo Oga viendo a la chica alejándose de ellos.

'' OGAAAAA '' Grito Furuichi.

'' ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? '' Dijo Oga molesto.

'' No tenemos ni cinco minutos y una chica bella ya te está coqueteando desgraciado. '' Dijo Furuichi enojado.

'' Alto ahí. '' Dijo una nueva voz que se encontraban frente a ellos.

Esta vez era otra chica con cabello corto con lentes viéndolos fijamente.

'' ¿Son los estudiantes transferido de la escuela Ishiyama? Dijo la chica seriamente.

'' Si lo somos. '' Dijo Furuichi levantando su mano derecha.

'' Pueden venir conmigo por favor. '' Dijo la chica comenzando a caminar.

'' ¿Qué le pasa a la gente de esta escuela? '' Dijo Oga irritado.

'' De todos modos hay que seguirla ya es que es una chica linda. '' Dijo Furuichi sonriendo.

'' Vamos Bel. '' Dijo Oga a Bebe Bel este solo asintió la cabeza ignorando a Furuichi.

 **Parte 4**

Oga, Bebe Bel y Furuichi se encontraban en una gran habitación frente a ellos se encontraba la chica que les había dicho que la siguieran ella estaba sentada en gran escritorio.

'' Quiero darle la bienvenida a la Academia Kuoh como la presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil es mi deber darles la bienvenida. '' Dijo Sona presentándose.

'' Ya veo, gracias a su escuela por recibirnos. '' Dijo Furuichi con una sonrisa tonta.

'' He leído informes que su escuela es de delincuentes así que espero un buen comportamiento de parte suya. '' Dijo Sona seriamente.

La tensión se sentía en el aire, Furuichi sabía que por ser estudiantes de Ishiyama los iban a tomar por personas peligrosas, bueno eso era lo más normal al saber que dos estudiantes de una escuela para delincuentes la peor del país lo iban a tratar de tal manera.

'' No se preocupe nos encargaremos de no causar ningún problema, ¿verdad Oga? '' Dijo Furuichi sonriendo nerviosamente.

 _Bostezo_ '' Tengo sueño me levantaste muy temprano Baka-ichi '' Dijo Oga despreocupado.

Sona solo quedo observando a los dos estudiantes de intercambio, a primera vista parecían simples estudiantes normales pero ella sabe que las apariencias engañan y pueden ser peligrosos para los estudiantes de la academia Kuoh pero por los momentos solo los iba a observar pero algo le llamo mucho la atención sobre los dos estudiantes de Ishiyama y decidió ser directa al respecto.

'' Hay algo que les quiero preguntar desde que entraron a nuestra escuela y quisiera que me respondieran. '' Dijo Sona seriamente.

'' ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber? '' Dijo Furuichi curiosamente.

'' ¿Por qué llevas a ese bebe en tu espalda? Y ¿Por qué esta desnudo? '' Dijo Sona viendo directamente a Oga y a Bebe Beel.

Furuichi solo puso su mano al rostro, sabía que esa pregunta pasaría tarde o temprano. Oga solo la miro despreocupadamente mientras el Bebe Beel le respondió.

'' Dabu Ai Da Ma Da. '' Dijo el Bebe Beel dándole una explicación. Pero Sona no entendió ni una palabra de lo que decía el bebe que estaba frente a ella.

'' ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? '' Dijo Sona curiosamente.

'' Dijo: que no piensa separarse de mí y también como el futuro rey demonio puede soportar todo y no necesita ropa. '' Dijo Oga rascándose la cabeza despreocupado.

Sona al escuchar esas palabras que sin palabras, ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir? El futuro rey demonio ¿ella escucho bien? Esas palabras la dejaron en shock, todos el cuerpo estudiantil se detuvieron de hacer sus deberes y se concentraron en ver a los dos estudiantes de intercambio, Tsubaki su reina se puso alerta igual que todos en la habitación, Furuichi vio la reacción de todos y vio que el ambiente se puso tenso y decidió actuar antes que todo se saliera de control.

'' Jajaja, no le haga casos todavía sigue dormido no le tome muy enserio a lo que dice. '' Dijo Furuichi agarrando a Oga del cuello mientras sonreía nerviosamente. '' Oye que estás diciendo eres un idiota, como te atreves a decir eso. '' Susurro Furuichi a Oga.

'' No es que estuviera mintiendo. '' Replico Oga indiferente.

'' Esta academia ya nos mira con malos ojos solo con el hecho que somos de Ishiyama la peor escuela del país y ahora con lo que dijiste pensaran que estamos loco. '' Susurro Furuichi enojado.

'' De todos modos espero un buen comportamiento en el tiempo que se encuentren en la academia ya que es la mejor de el país y espero que estén a la altura. '' Dijo Sona seriamente.

'' Si, no se preocupe. '' Dijo Furuichi sonriendo.

Ambos salieron de la oficina del consejo estudiantil dejando muchas dudas al respecto.

'' Kaichou, ¿Qué piensa al respecto? '' Dijo su Reina Tsubaki.

'' Por ahora solo observaremos, pero hay algo con ese sujeto llamado Oga que no puedo dejar de preocuparme. '' Dijo Sona seriamente mientras pone su mano derecha en su mentón.

'' Sentí un poco de poder demoniaco en él y no solo eso también en el bebe. '' Dijo Tsubaki preocupada.

'' Dijo que era el futuro rey demonio, ¿será de la fracción enemiga de los Maou? También ¿Por qué dijo abiertamente que era un demonio? ¿Sabe que esta escuela hay deminos? ¿Es una declaración de guerra? Hay muchas preguntas pero por ahora nos limitaremos a observarlos y si hacen algo extraño actuaremos. '' Dijo Sona preocupada pero algo en su interior le decía que ellos iban hacer un problema.

 **Parte 5**

Oga y Furuichi recibieron las clases en su nuevo salón de clase, era de esperar que la mayoría eran chicas y pocos chicos, también era de esperar que les tuvieran miedo ya que vienen de la peor escuela del país, Furuichi trato de socializar con las chicas pero todas huían y también Oga era el que más llamaba la atención ya que cargaba un bebe en su espalda.

'' Mira ese chico trae un bebe a la escuela. '' susurraba una chica en el salón.

'' Si, tan joven y ser padre era de esperarse de una escuela de delincuentes. '' Susurraba otra chica.

'' No lo miren pueden quedar embarazadas. ''

Furuichi solo dio un suspiro de cansancio ya que era eso lo que el esperaría.

'' Oye Oga ¿Cuándo tendré la oportunidad de tener una vida escolar normal? '' Dijo Furuichi decepcionado.

'' ¿eh? No era esto lo que querías. '' Dijo Oga despreocupado.

'' Si, pero mira alrededor nos están evitado ¿sabes la magnitud del problema? '' Dijo Furuichi irritado.

'' No. '' Dijo Oga sin darle mucha importancia.

'' A este paso nunca tendremos chicas y no podemos tener un harén. '' Grito Furuichi en frustración.

Toda la clase escucho lo que Furuichi dijo y todas las chicas lo miraron con desprecio.

'' Escucharon lo que dijo. ''

'' Si quieren embarazar a todas la chicas. ''

'' Quieren tenernos solo para ellos, que repugnante. ''

Al escuchar los comentarios de las chicas del salón ya toda esperanza de llevarse bien se ha perdido.

Ha llegado la hora del receso y todos los estudiantes sacaron sus respectivos bentos y otros fueron a la cafetería mientras Oga iba alimentar a Beel.

'' Es hora de tu comida Beel. '' Dijo Oga sacando un biberón de su mochila.

'' Da Bu. '' Exclamo Beel con alegría.

Cuando Oga sacaba el biberón el Bebe Beel olfateo algo y le llamo mucho la atención y sin más aviso Beel salió corriendo.

'' Oye bebe Beel ¿adónde vas? '' Dijo Oga viendo corriendo a bebe Beel pero de repente se acordó de algo muy importante. '' Maldición si paso de los quince metros estoy muerto. '' Grito Oga al salir corriendo tras del Bebe Beel.

Furuichi solo quedo viendo como ese par salió corriendo de la nada. '' Ahí van de nuevo. '' Dijo Furuichi dando un suspiro.

Oga salió corriendo y vio que Beel ya le tenía buena distancia de ventaja y se apresuro en correr aun más.

'' Apártense de mi camino. '' Grito Oga desesperado.

Todos en el pasillo vieron como un bebe desnudo y un chico con un uniforme extraño corrían por los pasillos, de repente el bebe Beel gira hacia otro pasillo al ver eso Oga corrió más deprisa ya que lo podía perder de vista cuando llego a la esquina vio a Bebe Beel se encontraba en los brazos de la presidenta que conoció esta mañana. Sona vio a Oga seriamente no ha pasado ni medio día y ya estaban causando problemas y como su deber de presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil decidió tomar cartas sobre el asunto.

'' ¿Oga-Kun verdad? Me gustaría que no corrieras por los pasillos y no quiero que causes problemas a los demás estudiantes. '' Dijo Sona seriamente.

Oga vio a Sona pero no le prestó importancia a lo que decía ella, solo vio la distancia que tenia entre ellos si sus cálculos no le fallaban era casi los quince metros entre ellos un poco mas y será un hombre muerto.

'' ¿Oga-kun me estas escuchando? Tendremos que hablar en la oficina del consejo para que sepas las reglas de la escuela. '' Dijo Sona seriamente mientras iba a dar un paso hacia atrás.

'' ALTO AHÍ '' Grito Oga desesperado.

'' ¿eh? '' Miro Sona confundida a Oga.

'' No te alejes de mi. '' Dijo Oga seriamente.

'' ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? '' Dijo Sona sorprendida al escuchar tales palabras.

'' Por favor no quiero que te vayas lejos de mi. '' Dijo Oga viendo a Sona directamente a los ojos.

'' ¿Qué estás diciendo? Crees que coquetear conmigo resultara. '' Dijo Sona poco avergonzada ya que había estudiantes alrededor.

'' Solo no te muevas y no quieres venir entonces yo iré hacia ti. '' Dijo Oga seriamente.

Oga se acerco Sona lentamente y sus ojos no se apartaban de ella, en ese momento ella no supo qué hacer por primera vez en su vida un hombre la miraba de esa manera tan profunda como lo está haciendo el, poco a poco se acercaba pero vio como Oga abrió sus brazos de manera que iba a abrazarla Sona por primera vez en su vida no supo qué hacer no pudo mantener su postura de la Kaichou seria que todos conocían, Oga ya estaba a poco metros de ella sin despegar su mirada la miraba fijamente Sona por un momento se perdió en la mirada de Oga no era posible que solo dos veces se encontrado a él sentía algo que ella nunca ha sentido, Oga ya ha llegado a unos tres metros de distancia entre ellos.

'' Ya te tengo. '' Susurro Oga seriamente.

Al escuchar esas palabras Sona por primera vez en su vida se sintió perdida, esas palabras hicieron un efecto en ella que nunca ha sentido, perdió la fuerza y sin darse cuenta solo lo miraba a él ya no sabía nada del mundo que los rodea y también del bebe que tenía en sus brazos. Bebe Beel aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar y salto hacia la cabeza de Sona y dio otro salto hacia unas escaleras que estaban cerca, al ver ese movimiento Oga se lanzo con los brazos abiertos logrando darle un gran abrazo a Sona pero Bebe Beel aprovecho la oportunidad y volvió a correr alejándose de Oga una vez más. Oga abrazo a Sona pero cuando se lanzo ambos cayeron al suelo pero Oga hiso que ella estuviera encima de él para no lastimarla con el impacto de la caída, ambos quedaron viéndose frente a frente en el suelo pero la cara de Sona se puso completamente roja pero sin darse.

'' Oye ¿te encuentras bien? '' Dijo Oga viendo a Sona.

'' Si, estoy bien. '' Dijo Sona levantándose con la cara completamente roja.

'' Maldición, Beel ¿adónde crees que vas? '' Grito Oga corriendo en la dirección que Bebe Beel fue.

'' ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? '' Dijo Sona en shock.

 **Parte 6**

En la cafetería de la escuela se encontraba la belleza indiscutible de la academia Kuoh, Rias Gremory la chica más hermosa que cautivaba a cualquier hombre por su belleza, cabello de color carmesí sus ojos azules y su gran figura era la reina y belleza indiscutible de toda la escuela. Pero al lado de ella se encontraba otra mujer hermosa su cabello oscuro con una cinta de color naranja que sostenía su gran cabellera y ojos purpura, su figura era espectacular era la segunda belleza indiscutible de la escuela su nombre es Akeno Himejima. Ambas se encontraban en la cafetería disfrutando de su almuerzo.

'' Akeno, has visto a los dos estudiantes transferidos. '' Dijo Rias mientras comía su almuerzo.

'' Si, escuche que son de una famosa escuela de delincuentes. '' Dijo Akeno a su Rey.

'' Los vi entrando a la escuela, uno de ellos me llamo mi atención. '' Dijo Rias seriamente.

'' Ara, Ara, Buchou está interesada en delincuentes, no sabía que tenias esa clase de gusto. '' Dijo Akeno juguetonamente.

'' No me refiero a eso. '' Dijo Rias indiferentemente. '' Me refiero a que uno de ellos tenía poderes demoniacos. '' Dijo Rias seriamente.

'' ¿Poderes demoniacos? ¿Se tratara de un enemigo? '' Dijo Akeno pensativa.

'' No lo sé, pero más me llama la atención el bebe que lleva en su espalda. '' Dijo Rias a su Reina.

'' ¿Un bebe? Eso suena muy interesante, tan joven y tener mucha experiencia en ese campo, será que Buchou está más interesada en hacer bebes. '' Dijo Akeno coquetamente.

'' Claro que no, estoy muy joven para tener bebes y además el bebe anda desnudo eso me llamo mucho la atención. '' Dijo Rias siguiendo con su almuerzo.

'' ¿Un bebe desnudo? ¿Sera ese que nos está mirando? '' Dijo Akeno señalando a una mesa no lejos de ella.

Rias miro sorprendida al bebe que estaba frente de ellas, era el mismo bebe que vio esa mañana que estaba en la espalda del chico transferido, el bebe la miro con unos brillos en sus ojos.

'' Dabu dabu da da. '' Exclamo el bebe con gran alegría.

'' ¿Qué estará diciendo? '' Dijo Rias curiosamente.

'' No lo sé pero parece que le gustas, Buchou. '' Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

'' No puede ser, además…. '' Rias no pudo terminar lo que dijo ya que el bebe salto donde ella aterrizando en su busto, Rias no tuvo otra opción más que tomar al bebe en sus brazos.

'' Dabu Ai Dabu Da. '' Exclamaba mucho más alegre el bebe.

'' Ara, Ara, tenía razón al bebe pereces gustarle, Buchou. '' Dijo Akeno sonriendo.

'' Es bebe muy lindo. '' Dijo Rias con gran sonrisa.

Todos los estudiantes presentes vieron como la belleza indiscutible de la escuela abrazaba al bebe de una manera tierna y más cuando el bebe pego su mejía con la de ella haciendo un momento tierno.

'' Ara, Ara, Buchou parece gustarle mucho al bebe, tenía razón cuando dije que querías hacer bebes. '' Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa coqueta.

'' No digas cosas que se puedan malinterpretar Akeno, además el bebe es muy adorable. '' Dijo Rias viendo a bebe a los ojos y este se sonrojo. '' Que bebe mas adorable. '' Exclamo Rias poniendo al bebe en su mejía hasta que escucho un golpe en la puerta.

'' BEBE BEEL ¿Dónde estás? '' Grito Oga entrando a la cafetería.

'' Ai Dabu. '' exclamo Beel felizmente para que Oga lo viera.

'' Ahí es donde estas, no salgas corriendo de repente, no sabes que tan cerca estuve de pasar los quince metros. '' Dijo Oga preocupado.

'' Disculpe ¿este bebe es suyo? '' Dijo Rias acercándose a Oga.

'' Perdón por las molestia que ocasiono. '' Dijo Oga asistiendo su cabeza.

'' No para nada veo que es un bebe muy lindo. '' Dijo Rias con una sonrisa mientras entregaba a Beel.

'' Dabu da da Ai. '' Exclamo Beel al subirse a la espalda de Oga.

'' ¿Beel? ¿Ella te gusta? '' Dijo Oga curiosamente.

'' Dabu Da Ai. '' Exclamo Beel apuntando a Rias lo cual la dejo confundida de lo que ellos estaban diciendo.

'' _Espera, Hilda dijo que a Beel le gustaba la gente fuerte entonces ella es muy fuerte y además es mujer, Beel tuvo la misma reacción con Kunieda entonces esta es mi oportunidad de dárselo a alguien más y salir de mi sufrimiento. ''_ Pensó Oga.

'' ¿Estás bien? Te quedaste callado de repente. '' Dijo Rias un poco preocupada.

Oga la vio directamente a los ojos y se acerco, sorpresivamente tomo sus manos a la altura de sus pechos se acerco su rostro sin despegar su mirada, Rias se sorprendió al ver que él había reaccionado de esta manera pero también no pudo hacer nada para resistirse la forma como él la miraba era muy distinto como los demás chicos la miraban, la mayoría la miraban mas como un objeto de sus fantasías y otros como un trofeo inalcanzable pero este estudiante transferido la miraba profundamente como si quisiera ver dentro de ella dentro de su ser, ella no puso ninguna resistencia hasta que vio que le iba a decir algo.

'' ¿quieres ser la madre de este bebe? '' Dijo Oga viéndola a los ojos.

'' ¿eh? '' es todo lo que pudo decir Rias estaba en shock y su rostro completamente rojo.

'' Ara, Ara. '' Dijo Akeno con una mano en su boca sorprendida y no pudo buscar más palabras para decir.

''EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH '' Gritaron todos en la cafetería.

La leyenda del Alborotador con Bebe a llegado a la Academia Kuoh y en su primer día a conquistado a la belleza numero uno de la escuela junto con la presidenta.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció la historia? Estuvo bien o mal dejen sus review para saber su opinión pero escribir este capítulo fue un reto para mí ya que no estoy muy familiarizado con los personajes de DXD tal vez puedan parecer un poco OC pero no se preocupen tratare de hacerlo con sus personalidades de la serie y los personaje de Beelzebub estoy muy familiarizado ya que esa serie la he visto muchas veces y he leído el manga hasta el final así que sus personalidades no será un problema para mí en escribirlas, pero lo más importante es ¿Cuál será la respuesta de Rias? ¿Aceptara ser la madre de Beel? ¿Y que pasara con Sona? ¿Se enamoro de Oga a primera caída? Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo de BEELZEBUB DXD.**

 **Hasta luego**.


	2. El Alborotador con Bebe en Kuoh

**Hola de nuevo, ahora les traigo otro capítulo de Beelzebub DXD muy entretenido para que lo disfruten y también quiero agradecer a todos los lectores por el buen recibimiento que ha tenido la historia y me alegro que la estén disfrutando y eso hace que me esfuerce mas por escribirla y hacerla lo mejor posible, ahora responderé unas preguntas y agradecimientos de los lectores.**

 **Para CyberIona: Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Para Uzu No Kami: Gracias por tu comentario y para tu pregunta te responderé que si saldrán Hilda y Kunieda pero en sus respectivos capítulos no quiero apresurar la trama de la historia pero te diré que una de ellas saldrá en este capítulo.**

 **Para AlternativeFutureFan27 : No te preocupes Hilda hara lo suyo y gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Para KiraxCrimson : No voy a meter a Issei en la historia hará su apariciones pero no como personaje principal sino como comedia así que no te preocupes.**

 **Para Jiro: No te preocupes como dije en el comentario anterior no lo pienso meter ya tengo una idea cómo va la historia y Issei no encajaría con lo que tengo planeado.**

 **Para RAYHACHIBY: Yo estuve pensando cómo hacer esta historia y como podrían encajar los personajes de Beelzebub con el mundo de DXD y se me ocurrió una idea buena y espero que les guste la idea que tengo en mente para aclarar todo.**

 **Para alucard77: Gracias por el comentario me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado la historia y espero cumplir con las expectativas de los lectores pero algo es seguro que me esforzare al máximo para que puedan disfrutar de la historia.**

 **Gracias por sus comentario y ahora es hora que disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

 **El Alborotador con Bebe en Kuoh.**

 **Parte 1**

'' _¿quieres ser la madre de este bebe? '' Dijo Oga viéndola a los ojos._

'' _¿eh? '' es todo lo que pudo decir Rias estaba en shock y su rostro completamente rojo._

'' _Ara, Ara. '' Dijo Akeno con una mano en su boca sorprendida y no pudo buscar más palabras para decir._

'' _EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH '' Gritaron todos en la cafetería._

 _Oga no despegaba su mirada de Rias, el estaba completamente serio sin poder quitar su mirada de ella, para Rias era una mirada hipnótica solo podía perderse en lo profundo de sus ojos aun ruborizada no podía pensar muy bien las cosas, él le acaba de decir que si podría ser la madre de su bebe, Rias quedo tan impactada que apenas pudo reaccionar ante la repentina confesión del estudiante transferido pero recupero la compostura y decidió actuar._

'' _Disculpa pero creo que escuche mal pero, ¿podrías repetir la pregunta? '' Dijo Rias todavía en Shock._

'' _Quieres ser la madre de este bebe. '' Dijo Oga seriamente._

 _Rias solo se sorprendió aun más ya que el estudiante transferido lo decía con mucha seriedad, ella no podía creerlo ya que le estaba proponiendo ser la madre de su bebe en su cabeza giraban mil preguntas ya que no sabía porque él le había hecho tal pregunta ya que solo lo ha visto un par de veces, una vez en la mañana cuando el entraba a la escuela y ahora que se encontraron en la cafetería. ¿Será que él se enamoro de ella a primera vista? Ella ha visto a muchos chicos que se enamoran a primera vista de ella y muchos que se confiesan de inmediato pero ninguno de ellos ha tenido el impacto como lo ha hecho este nuevo estudiante algo en ella decía que él no estaba bromeando y eso la dejaba muy confundida._

 _** RING** **RING**_

 _La campana de la escuela había sonado avisando que el receso había terminado, Rias estuvo tanto tiempo pensando que se olvido que tanto tiempo había pasado antes que pudiera decir algo Oga volvió a decir algo._

'' _¿Ya paso el receso? '' Dijo Oga rascándose la cabeza. '' Sera mejor que regresemos Bebe Beel, lo malo que no comimos nada pero no importa ya hay que regresar. '' Dijo Oga acariciando la cabeza de Bebe Beel._

 _Oga empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la cafetería lentamente pero antes de irse vio a Rias una vez más._

'' _Lo siento pero lo dejamos para otro día ya que tenemos que volver a clase. '' Dijo Oga viendo a Rias._

'' _Si claro. '' Dijo Rias solo asistiendo la cabeza._

 _Sin nada más que decir Oga salió de la cafetería dejando a Rias viendo en la dirección donde él se había ido._

'' _Ara, Ara parece que buchou quedo cautivada por el joven. '' Dijo Akeno sonriendo juguetonamente._

'' _¿eh? Nada eso solo estoy pensando. '' Dijo Rias un poco ruborizada._

'' _Para mí será que él te acaba de conquistar. '' Dijo Akeno coquetamente._

'' _¿Qué? Claro que no. '' Dijo Rias sacudiendo su cabeza totalmente ruborizada._

 _Sin notarlo todas las miradas estaban hacia ella, los chicos estaban furiosos y otros con lagrimas en sus ojos al ver que su belleza era tomada y las chicas murmuraban y se escuchan risas entre ellas, Rias al mirar el escenario que tenia frente a ella es un poco incomodo ya que ella por los momentos no podía pensar las cosas con claridad._

'' _Vámonos Akeno ya van a comenzar las clases. '' Dijo Rias saliendo de la cafetería un poco aprisa._

'' _Si '' Dijo Akeno siguiendo a su Rey._

 **Parte 2**

Hay pasado un día desde el incidente de la cafetería y Rias Gremory no ha parado de pensar en el nuevo estudiante transferido, no había un solo momento en la que ella no pensara en el tanto que se había olvidado de todo el asunto que el erradicaba poder demoniaco. Rias se encontraba parada a la ventana del viejo edificio de la escuela observando a todos los estudiantes entrando a la escuela uno por uno pero todavía no había señales del chico con el bebe en su espalda aunque si lo viera no sabría que decir al respecto ya que todo el asunto de ser la madre del bebe la tenía muy confundida, ¿en verdad él quería que ella fuera la madre de su bebe? Al pensar eso la cara de Rias se puso completamente roja ya que en pocas palabras él le estaba proponiendo matrimonio y eso hiso que ella se ruborizara aun más, Rias sacudió su cabeza para tratar de olvidar todo el asunto pero le era algo imposible por el momento.

'' Me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que él estaba pensando? '' Dijo Rias dando un suspiro.

'' ¿Ara? Parece que Buchou sigue pensando en el joven apuesto de ayer. '' Dijo Akeno sonriendo.

'' Claro que no ¿Qué te hiso pensar en eso? '' Dijo Rias ruborizada.

'' Lo dijiste en voz alta, además has estado muy pensativa desde ayer. '' Dijo Akeno viendo a su rey.

Rias se dio cuenta de que pensó en voz alta pero para su suerte solo estaba su reina para escucharlo pero aun así ella supo que no debería pensar mucho en ello.

'' Parece que Buchou está pensando en la propuesta del joven apuesto. '' Dijo Akeno juguetonamente.

'' Claro que no, te dije ayer que todavía estoy muy joven para ser mama. '' Dijo Rias seriamente.

'' ¿Ara? Pero el bebe se vio muy encariñado con buchou y buchou se encariño con él. '' Dijo Akeno sonriendo.

'' Es un bebe muy lindo no se pudo evitar pero eso no significa que voy a ser su madre. '' Dijo Rias ruborizada.

'' Pero te veías muy feliz con el bebe pensé que aceptarías ser su madre. '' Dijo Akeno juguetonamente.

'' Claro que no. '' Dijo Rias sacudiendo su cabeza.

'' Que lastima pero la verdad el chico es muy apuesto creo que la respuesta de Buchou lo va a decepcionar. '' Dijo Akeno sonriendo.

'' ¿Qué? No he dicho nada de rechazarlo. '' Dijo Rias seriamente.

'' ¿Entonces si aceptaras ser la madre del bebe? '' Dijo Akeno sonriendo.

'' Tampoco he dicho que sería la madre del bebe. '' Dijo Rias negando con su cabeza. Para Akeno era divertido era ver a su rey poniéndose de esa forma ya que era la primera vez que la miraba como una adolecente enamorada.

'' De todo modos hay que averiguar sobre su poder demoniaco, aun con todo el alboroto de ayer sentí su poder y quisiera respuesta, mandare a Koneko para que valla por el después de clases. '' Dijo Rias seriamente.

'' ¿Enserio solo quieres saber sobre su poder? ¿O será que buchou quiere algo más del joven apuesto? '' Dijo Akeno coquetamente.

'' Basta de eso Akeno. '' Dijo Rias seriamente.

Rias quería saber sobre el poder que sintió del chico ya que era un poder demoniaco pero un poco diferente a lo que ella conocía y ella quería respuesta pero con todo lo que había pasado se había olvidado de ese detalle pero quería confrontar sobre sus dudas lo más rápido posible.

'' Buchou mire quien acaba de llegar. '' Dijo Akeno señalando fuera de la ventana.

Rias se acerco y vio que el estudiante transferido acaba de llegar a la escuela, al verlo Rias por una extraña razón su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente su cara se puso completamente roja y solo pensar en verlo nuevamente hacia que su corazón podría estallar pero tenía que conseguir respuestas muy pronto así que se preparo mentalmente para ver al chico con el bebe en su espalda.

 **Parte 3**

Oga y Furuichi caminaban por la entrada principal de la escuela pero cuando entraron todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Oga Tatsumi un día antes el recién estudiante transferido había puesto sus garras en la chica más bella de la escuela Rias Gremory y también de la tercera chica más bella y presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil Shitori Sona, las mirada de los chicos era llena de odio y las chicas solo susurraban los rumores del día anterior.

'' ¿Qué le pasa a esta gente? '' Dijo Oga viendo a su alrededor.

Por alguna extraña razón Furuichi ha estado muy callado desde que se encontraron para ir a la escuela.

'' Oye Baka-ichi, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? '' Dijo Oga despreocupado.

'' Tu… ''

'' ¿Yo? '' Dijo Oga confundido.

'' Tu maldito mujeriego. '' Grito Furuichi enojado.

'' ¿De qué estás hablando? '' Dijo Oga sin ninguna idea del enojo de su amigo.

'' No te hagas el tonto, ayer pusiste tus garras con la presidenta que conocimos hasta la abrazaste y luego le propones a una chica totalmente hermosa, eres un desgraciado. '' Dijo Furuichi completamente enojado.

'' ¿Abrazar? ¿A quién abrace? Solo recuerdo a una chica que tenia a bebe Beel en los brazos pero Beel se escapo y nos caímos juntos nada más y además ¿A quién dices que me le propuse? Solo vi a una chica que a Beel le gustaba y le dije que si quería ser su madre. '' Dijo Oga explicándole todo a Baka-ichi.

'' Tu no entiendes nada ¿verdad? '' Dijo Furuichi suspirando.

'' ¿De qué estás hablando? '' Dijo Oga confundido.

'' Alto ahí. '' Llamo una voz desde lo lejos.

Oga y Furuichi voltearon al mismo tiempo y vieron a tres chicos una de ellos era calvo otro tenia anteojos y el otro tenía el cabello castaño se pusieron enfrente de ellos.

'' ¿Cómo se atreven a venir a arruinarnos nuestro hermoso jardín? '' Dijo el calvo.

'' Si todos los chicos geniales deberían morir. '' Dijo el chico con anteojo.

'' Tu eres el chico que nos quiere quitar a nuestra querida Rias-senpai. '' Dijo el chico de cabello castaño.

'' ¿Y ellos quienes son? '' Dijo Oga señalando a los tres sujetos.

'' No lo sé, tal vez unos perdedores de por aquí. '' Dijo Furuichi sin darle una segunda mirada.

'' No nos llames perdedores. '' Dijo el calvo apretando su puño.

'' Si especialmente tu. '' Dijo el chico con anteojos señalando a Oga con rabia.

'' ¿Yo? '' Dijo Oga confundido.

'' Si, llegas aquí tratando que quitarnos a nuestras bellezas y además ya tienes bebes eso significa que has tenido mucho echi con varias chicas y ahora quieres tener echii con todas las chicas de esta escuela ¿verdad? '' Dijo el chico de cabello castaño furioso.

'' ¿De qué están hablando? '' Dijo Oga sin ninguna idea de lo que hablaban.

'' Desde los incidentes de ayer eres el más odiado entre los chicos en la escuela. '' Dijo Furuichi explicando la situación.

'' Denme un respiro. '' Suspiro Oga.

'' Ustedes ahí deténganse. '' Otra voz los llamo desde lejos y era una chica.

'' Oga Tatsumi será amable de venir conmigo a la oficina del consejo estudiantil. '' Dijo una chica de gafas con el cabello largo.

'' Maldición hasta la cuarta belleza ha caído ante él. '' Dijo el chico de cabello castaño poniéndose las manos en su cabeza de frustración.

'' No podemos permitir esto, vamos chicos enseñémosle una lección a este chico popular. '' Dijo el calvo furioso lazándose a Oga junto con sus acompañantes.

'' Cállense. '' Dijo Oga molesto lanzando un golpe que los mando a los tres sujetos quince metros sin ningún problema.

Todos los estudiantes presentes quedaron sorprendidos sobre lo ocurrido el trió pervertido fue lanzado por los aires por el chico de Ishiyama de una forma espectacular de un solo golpe los mando a volar a tres personas eso algo que era muy sorprendente, Tsubaki estaba frente de Oga vio su fuerza descomunal y vio que era alguien muy fuerte y ahora iba a la sala del consejo estudiantil una vez mas solo podía estar alerta por cualquier circunstancia de peligro para su rey.

'' Es hora de irnos. '' Dijo Tsubaki seriamente.

'' Si, de acuerdo. '' Dijo Oga indiferente.

'' Oye espera. '' Dijo Furuichi tratando de alcanzar a Oga.

'' Lo siento, pero solo el estudiante Oga Tatsumi ha sido llamado al consejo estudiantil, si nos disculpa es momento de irnos. '' Dijo Tsubaki a Furuichi seriamente.

Con esas palabras Oga y Tsubaki siguieron su camino dejando a Furuichi un poco confundido.

'' Espero que Oga no haga o diga algo tonto. '' Dijo Furuichi preocupado.

 **Parte 4**

Lejos de la academia Kuoh en un área residencial estaba el hogar de Oga Tatsumi en su habitación se encontraba una chica rubia de vestido negro el nombre de la chica es Hildegarde conocida como Hilda ella es la sirvienta del próximo rey demonio Kaiser De Emperana Beelzebub IV más conocido como Bebe Beel ella se encontraba sentada en la cama de Oga Tatsumi.

'' En el mundo humano mis hombros se han puesto rigidos. '' Dijo Hilda masajeando sus hombros.

Ella siguió en lo suyo hasta que algo le llama su atención, es una bolsa de color purpura ella se acerco y vio su contenido lo que era la leche de su joven amo, al parecer el humano encargado de criarlo Oga Tatsumi tenía que llevarse esa bolsa consigo a la escuela.

'' A esa rata de alcantarilla de nuevo olvido la leche del Joven Amo tendré que llevársela a su escuela. '' Dijo Hilda agarrando la bolsa.

Hilda salió de la casa y se dirigió donde se encontraba Oga Tatsumi pero ahora que lo recuerda asco-ichi digo algo de ir a una escuela diferente ella tomo el papel de transferencia de asco-ichi les había dado y vio la dirección del lugar y se dirigió al lugar llamado Kuoh.

Hilda camino hasta llegar a la entrada de la academia Kuoh y sintió algo cuando entro a la escuela, ella sintió varios poderes demoniacos y no solo eso barreras mágicas que cubrían la escuela por completo eso hiso que Hilda se pusiera en guardia ya que podría estar en territorio enemigo y si fuera así su joven amo podría estar en peligro de un ataque y era su deber proteger al joven amo, empezó a buscar el poder del joven amo para su fortuna lo sintió y era el poder más fuerte de todo el lugar y empezó a caminar para encontrarlo.

 **Parte 5**

Oga se encontraba de nuevo en la sala del consejo estudiantil frente a él se encontraba un escritorio que estaba sentada la presidenta Shitori Sona ella tenía una expresión muy seria en su rostro por alguna razón no lo miraba a los ojos su mirada enfocaba más a lo distante que en él. Sona se sentía un poco incomoda solo con pensar lo sucedido del día anterior sentía algo muy diferente ella no sabía lo que era pero era algo que nunca había experimentado pero esa no fue la razón por la cual lo llamo, la razón fue porque quería averiguar sobre el poder demoniaco que sintió cuando él la abrazo, aunque solo un momento ella sintió un gran poder y no solo en el sino también en el bebe ambos emitían gran poder, ella tenía que asegurarse que no fueran amenaza para la escuela sino también para las fracciones demoniacas.

'' Te he mandado a llamar porque quiero hablar de un asunto importante contigo. '' Dijo Sona seriamente.

'' Mira si es sobre lo de ayer, me disculpo. '' Dijo Oga seriamente.

Sona quedo sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir Oga eso la tomo completamente sin guardia ella no se esperaba que él se disculpara así tan rápido tal vez se había equivocado con él al juzgarlo al leer del expediente de su escuela y tal vez el es una buena persona.

'' Pero cuando te vi no pude quitarte la mirada y no tuvo más opción que acércame a ti. '' Dijo Oga viendo directamente a Sona a los ojos.

Sona se quedo aun más sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir, que no pudo quitarle la mirada y también que tuvo que acercarse a ella, por alguna razón Sona se ruborizo la forma que lo decía era firme y no le quitaba la mirada de enzima, esos ojos la miraban directamente y sus palabras la alteraban sin ninguna razón ella sacudió la cabeza y vio que Oga volvió hablar.

'' Pero tenía que acercarme a ti y nada más me importaba en ese momento. '' Dijo Oga con su mirada penetrante.

Sona quedo sin palabras todo lo que decía Oga era muy profundo para ella, ¿acaso el se enamoro de ella a primera vista? Eso es imposible pero muy probable pero también porque ella se siente inquieta cada vez que el la mira de esa manera esos ojos tan serios y tan profundo incluso ella se perdía en esa mirada. Los demás integrantes del consejo estudiantil quedaron sorprendidos también por la forma como le hablaba ese estudiante de intercambio a su presidenta a tal manera que para ellos era sorprendente, todo chico que ha tratado de conquistar a la presidenta ha sido rechazado por completo pero este estudiante de una escuela de delincuentes solo en unas pocas palabras estaba haciendo que su presidenta perdiera la compostura, Saji uno de los miembros del consejo solo miraba con ira a Oga ya que el siempre ha estado enamorado de su presidenta y todo los avances que él ha hecho siempre ha sido en vano pero al ver a este sujeto que solo lo ha visto un par de veces su presidenta ha hecho una cara que él jamás había visto su rostro refleja de una chica que se acaba de enamorar no importa él porque solo sabía que quería darle una paliza a este tipo.

Tsubaki era la que sorprendida de todos ya que nunca ha visto a su rey de esa forma para ella es la primera vez que Sona se comportaba de esa manera, incluso ya se habían olvidado la razón principal por la cual llamaron al estudiante Oga Tatsumi y era para reprimirle sobre su conducta del día anterior sobre correr en los pasillos de la escuela de manera de interrumpir el orden de la escuela pero desde que llego al salón todo eso se había olvidado y ahora está viendo como este estudiante transferido esta coqueteando con su rey. Sona siguió perdida en su mirada sin aliento pero vio que Oga la seguía mirando intensamente hasta que volvió hablar.

'' Pero ¿Por qué soltaste a Bebe Beel cuando ya casi lo atrapaba? '' Dijo Oga dando un suspiro.

Sona despertó de su trance y se enfoco a lo que dijo Oga.

'' ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue para mí acercarme cuidadosamente hacia Beel? Lo bueno que no se alejo de los quince metros. '' Dijo Oga rascándose la cabeza despreocupado.

Sona tomo unos segundos para procesar lo que acaba de decir Oga y quedo confundida delo que estaba hablando.

'' Espera '' Dijo Sona poniendo una mano en su cien. '' Con decir: Pero cuando te vi no pude quitarte la mirada y no tuvo más opción que acércame a ti, ¿Te referías al bebe? '' Dijo Sona confirmando las palabras anteriores de Oga.

'' Claro, ¿Qué es lo que pensabas? '' Dijo Oga sin tener idea de la reacción de Sona.

'' Y cuando dijiste: cuando te vi no pude quitarte la mirada y no tuvo más opción que acércame a ti, te referías a que querías atrapar al bebe que tenía en mis brazos. '' Dijo Sona confirmando con una voz fría.

'' ¿ah? Claro ¿de qué más puedo estar hablando? '' Dijo Oga confundido.

'' Por ultimo ¿De qué exactamente te disculpas? '' Dijo Sona con una voz tan fría como el hielo tanto que todo el cuerpo estudiantil tenían miedo de lo que podía suceder y el único que no daba cuenta de nada era Oga.

'' Ayer cuando estuvo aquí estada todavía dormido y no escuche bien lo que estabas diciendo y cuando atrapaste a Beel en tus brazos no te reconocí que eras la presidenta hasta este momento que nos volvimos a encontrar y Beel quiere disculparse contigo. '' Dijo Oga sonriendo tontamente.

'' Dabu Ai Da. '' Dijo Beel levantando su pulgar hacia arriba.

'' No vuelvas a escaparte así no conozco esta escuela incluso yo me pierdo. '' Dijo Oga acariciando la cabeza de Beel.

'' Ai Dabu Ai. '' exclamo Bebe Beel felizmente.

Oga y Bebe Beel no se dieron cuenta de la aura oscura que rodeaba a Sona en ese momento hasta que fue demasiado tarde, Oga vio por alguna razón la chica frente de el estaba furiosas sin saber cuál era la razón.

'' Oye ¿estás bien? '' Dijo Oga viendo a Sona.

'' Tienes cinco segundos para irte de aquí. '' Dijo Sona furiosa.

'' Oye ¿Por qué estas enojada? '' Dijo Oga un poco asustado.

'' Cinco ''

'' Oye di algo. '' Dijo Oga viendo que el aura de Sona cada vez se hacía más oscura y peligrosa.

'' Cuatro ''

'' ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? '' Dijo Oga entrando en pánico.

'' Tres ''

'' Oye '' Dijo Oga preocupado pero en eso vio la ventana detrás de Sona empezando agrietarse poco a poco y sintió que tenía que salir de ahí de inmediato.

'' Dos ''

'' Adiós di adiós Beel. '' Dijo Oga en pánico.

'' Dabu. '' Dijo Beel también en pánico.

'' Uno ''

Oga salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía ya que por alguna razón sabía que si quedaba iba a ser muy malo para él y sin pensarlo corrió hasta perderse en los pasillos de la escuela. Sona por otra parte se sentía furiosa ya había malinterpretado todo lo que había dicho Oga y se sintió avergonzada por si misma ya que el tenia razón ella los atrapo corriendo por los pasillos y el bebe estaba solo en ese momento y era lógico que Oga Tatsumi lo estaba persiguiendo pero su pregunta es ¿Por qué ella malinterpreto todo? ¿Por qué se sentía de algún modo feliz cuando ella pensaba que todo lo que decía era dedicado a ella? No importaba la razón pero Sona nunca había sentido eso por ningún chico y ahora este chico llamado Oga Tatsumi la hacía sentir cosas que ella nunca había sentido. Todos los miembros del consejo estudiantil quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción de su presidenta ya que nunca la habían visto así de furiosa y no dijeron nada para no enfurecerla aun más.

'' Todos vuelvan a sus trabajos. '' Dijo Sona con voz fría.

'' Si Kaichou. '' Respondieron todos juntos con un poco de temor.

Sona volvió a su escritorio poniendo su mano en su frente para poder calmarse un poco de todo lo que había pasado pero por alguna extraña razón ella quiera que esas palabras de Oga Tatsumi se dirigieran a ella aunque sea un malentendido ella quería que él en verdad sintiera eso por ella, Sona sacudió su cabeza para olvidar todo el asunto y decidió enfocarse en su trabajo agarro una hoja de papel que estaba en su escritorio y leyó su contenido y solo levanto una ceja.

'' Al parecer mi dolores de cabeza acaban de comenzar. '' Dijo Sona viendo la hoja de papel.

 **Parte 6**

Rias estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela muy pensativa ya que en todo el día no ha visto al chico con el bebe en su espalda, pensándolo bien Rias nunca le pregunto su nombre ya no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar su nombre así que la próxima vez que lo mirara, siguiendo su camino Rias sintió una poderosa presencia demoniaca que se encontraba doblando a la esquina del pasillo donde ella estaba cuidadosamente ella se acerco y vio a dos personas una de ella era el joven con el bebe en su espalda y la otra es una mujer rubia vestida de negro, Rias decidió observarlos y empezó a escuchar su conversación.

'' Oye olvidaste otra vez la leche. '' Dijo Hilda entregando la bolsa a Oga.

'' Lo siento por eso. '' Dijo Oga rascándose la cabeza despreocupadamente.

'' Eres patético. '' Dijo Hilda enojada.

'' ¿Qué dijiste? '' Dijo Oga reclamando.

'' Es de esperar que no puedas cuidarlo muy bien ya que después de todo eres una rata de alcantarilla. '' Dijo Hilda en forma burlona.

'' ¿quieres pelear? '' Dijo Oga enojado.

'' De todos modos no llegues tarde sino la cena se enfriara. '' Dijo Hilda ignorando a Oga.

'' Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo. '' Dijo Oga con un suspiro.

De repente Hilda sintió un poder demoniaco muy cerca de ellos y se puso alerta, ¿Podría ser un enemigo? Pero la presencia no se movía y permaneció un tiempo en su lugar ¿tal vez estaba esperando el momento para atacar? Y si es así ella estaba lista para proteger a su Joven Amo.

'' Oye ¿estás bien? Te quedaste callada de repente. '' Dijo Oga curiosamente.

'' No es nada, de todos modos no llegues tarde. '' Dijo Hilda empezando a caminar en el lado opuesto de Oga.

'' Denme un respiro. '' Dijo Oga suspirando. '' De todos modos vamos a clases Bebe Beel. '' Dijo Oga sonriendo a Beel.

'' Dabu. '' Exclamo Beel alegremente.

Oga empezó a caminar por los pasillos hasta llegar a una esquina y algo le llamo la atención en el suelo, el vio unas gotas de agua en el suelo y volteo a ver a todas partes y no vio nada los pasillos estaban vacios ya que todo el mundo estaba en clases, el volteo hacia arriba a ver si era una gotera pero el techo estaba en perfectas condiciones.

'' Tal vez solo es mi imaginación. '' Murmuro Oga a sí mismo y siguió su camino.

Rias estaba corriendo por los pasillos con lagrimas en sus ojos ya que no podía creer la escena que acaba de ver, era el chico con el bebe en su espalda y hablando con una misteriosa mujer, según la conversación Rias asumió que era su esposa y vino a la escuela para verlo. Rias por alguna razón quedo devastada por el descubrimiento su corazón sentía que se hacía mil pedazos ya que al parecer este chico estaba jugando con ella y que no la estaba tomando enserio, toda la excusa de ser la madre de su bebe era un juego para él para engañar a su esposa por primera vez en su vida Rias odia a una persona en el fondo de su corazón y corrió desesperadamente por los pasillos de la escuela.

 **Parte 7**

Habían acabado las clases y Oga se encontraba caminando por las calles de regreso a su hogar, el se encontraba solo ya que Furuichi dijo que tenias unos asuntos que hacer antes de ir a su casa y tomo otro camino dejando a Oga solo con el bebe Beel.

'' Oye Bebe Beel ¿Qué dices si vamos por unas croquetas antes de ir a casa? '' Dijo Oga sonriendo.

'' Dabu '' Exclamo Bebe Beel alegremente.

'' Disculpe '' Dijo una voz que provenía detrás de Oga.

Oga volteo a ver quien lo llamaba y vio a una chica de cabello de cabello oscuro y de ojos violetas que lo llamaba.

'' ¿y tu quien eres? '' Dijo Oga viendo a la chica.

'' ¿Eres Oga Tatsumi? '' Dijo la chica curiosamente.

'' Si lo soy '' Respondió Oga.

'' Mi nombre es Amano Yuuma y quiero saber si ¿quieres salir conmigo? '' Dijo la chica presentándose.

'' ¿eh? '' Dijo Oga confundido.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por ahora pero las cosas se complicaron con los malos entendidos de Sona y Rias al parecer se enamoraron del denso de Oga Tatsumi y este no tiene idea de nada, pero la próxima vez que se encuentre se va armar la grande espero que estén pendiente , eso es todo por ahora dejen sus review para saber su opinión y si tienen preguntas felizmente las contestare espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo como yo en escribirlo asi que no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Beelzebub DXD.**

 **Hasta la próxima**.


	3. Cita con el Rey Demonio

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo otro capítulo emocionante de Beelzebub DXD y quiero decirles una vez más gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia eso me motiva a escribirla lo mejor posible para que ustedes los lectores la puedan disfrutar aun mas, bueno y ahora a responder preguntas y comentarios que han dejado y felizmente yo responderé.**

 **Para AlternativeFutureFan27: Gracias amigo me diste una idea con tu review y además no te preocupes no le dare a Oga el Booster Gear ese me hace muy cliché la idea por eso no se lo daré así que no te preocupes. Sobre dramatización imagínate yo levantando el pulgar como Gai-sensei**

 **Para PichichiMaster: Gracias por tu comentario y aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Para RikuodouDeva: Gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y para tu pregunta si aparecerá el Tohoshinki pero un poco más adelante.**

 **Para alucar77: Gracias por comentar, con lo despistado que es Oga y lo coqueta y directas que son las chicas de DXD créeme esto se va a poner mejor.**

 **Para Nahuel dragneel1: Gracias por comentar y no te preocupes los personajes de Beelzebub si aparecerán y también ya tengo en mente las batallas que se realizaran así que esperarlo con ansias.**

 **Para Incognito666: Sobre las Evil Piece todavía es un secreto si Oga va a tener o no pero déjame decirte que te llevaras una sorpresa así que no te preocupes y además acabo de terminar la segunda temporada DXD asi que los personajes que mencionaste son nuevos para mi así que todavía tengo que ver la tercera temporada y ponerme al corriente con la serie.**

 **Para Thegamedragon: Gracias por tu comentario me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y no te preocupes no aparecerá Issei como personaje principal, te dare un pequeño detalle Issei apareció en el segundo capítulo y nadie lo noto di sus características pero jamás mencione su nombre y digamos que papeles así le daré a Issei como personaje de fondo.**

 **Para crash Baracode: Gracias por tu comentario y también creo que no le dan suficiente crédito a esta gran serie por eso decidí hacer este crossover para que los fans de Beelzebub no se olviden de ella y no esperes mas aquí está el capitulo tres de la historia.**

 **Bueno eso es todo si tienen dudas o preguntas dejen sus reviews y yo amablemente los contestare, bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo para que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Cita con El Rey Demonio**

 **Parte 1**

'' Mi nombre es Amano Yuuma y quiero saber si ¿quieres salir conmigo? '' Dijo la chica presentándose.

'' ¿eh? '' Dijo Oga confundido.

'' He dicho si quieres salir conmigo. '' Dijo Yuuma con una sonrisa.

'' ¿Salir contigo? Pero si ya estamos afuera ¿no? '' Dijo Oga viendo a su alrededor.

Yuuma parpadeo y vio a Oga un poco confundida.

'' No me refiero a eso, estoy diciendo si quieres tener una cita conmigo. '' Dijo Yuuma sonriendo nerviosamente.

'' ¿Una cita? ¿Eres doctora o algo así? No me gustan las inyecciones y no quiero arreglar una cita para que me pongas inyecciones. '' Dijo Oga rascándose la cabeza.

'' No me refiero a eso, te estoy diciendo que quiero ser tu novia, quiero que me tomes en esos fuertes brazos tuyos con toda tu fuerza. '' Dijo Yuuma con mucha frustración y enojo ya que Oga al parecer no le entendía lo que ella decía.

'' Oh, ¿quieres probar la fuerza de mis brazos? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste primero? '' Dijo Oga con una sonrisa maligna tronando sus manos.

'' TAMPOCO ME REFIERO A ESO. '' Grito Yuuma furiosa.

'' ¿Entonces a que te refieres? '' Dijo Oga confundido.

'' Me refiero, tu y yo nos veamos este domingo. '' Dijo Yuuma con mucha frustración.

'' ¿ah? Pero el domingo tengo planes. '' Dijo Oga despreocupado.

'' ¿Qué tipo de planes? '' Dijo Yuuma ocultando su irritación.

'' Nada, pienso hacer nada todo el domingo así que no nos podemos ver. '' Dijo Oga rascando la cabeza.

Yuuma no pudo controlar su enojo y agarro a Oga de su cuello y lo puso frente a su rostro y lo miro con mucha furia.

'' Mira pedazo de sabandija quiero tu miserable trasero aquí este domingo a las doce del medio día o si no te voy a patear tan fuerte tu trasero que ya no podrás sentarte jamás en tu vida, queda claro. '' Dijo Yuuma completamente furiosa.

'' Si ya entiendo. '' Dijo Oga asustado.

'' Bien, nos vemos el domingo. '' Dijo Yuuma soltando a Oga.

Sin nada más que decir Yuuma se despidió de Oga y siguió con su camnio, Oga solo vio la chica yéndose al camino contrario donde él se encontraba.

'' ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica? '' Dijo Oga dando un suspiro. '' Por eso nunca voy a entender a las mujeres. '' Dijo Oga seriamente. '' Vamos Bebe Beel ya se nos hace tarde ir a casa. '' Dijo Oga viendo a Bebe Beel.

'' Dabu. '' Dijo Bebe Beel asistiendo su cabeza.

Oga junto con Bebe Beel siguieron su camino para volver a casa.

 **Parte 2**

Furuichi se encontraba caminando por las calles después de haber terminado sus encargos y ahora se dirigía a su casa después de un largo día pero no pudo evitar los eventos recientes que involucraban a su mejor amigo.

'' Maldito Oga, solo tenemos un par de días en esa escuela y ya las chicas se le tiran encima. ¿Por qué no tengo esa suerte? Soy mucho más apuesto que él y mucho más inteligente, porque tiene que ser siempre Oga. '' Dijo Furuichi frustrado.

Furuichi siguió caminando pero de repente se tropieza con una persona y esta cae al suelo, Furuichi vio con quien había chocado y vio que era una chica, la observo y era muy linda ella tenía el cabello rubio y ojos verdes y vestía un atuendo muy reservado, la chica en el suelo llevaba una maleta con ella.

'' Lo siento mucho no me prestaba atención donde caminaba. '' Dijo Furuichi disculpándose.

'' No hay problema yo también no miraba donde caminaba. '' Dijo la chica.

'' Déjame ayudarte. '' Dijo Furuichi extendiendo su mano.

'' Muchas Gracias. '' Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

'' _whoa que chica más linda, este es mi día de suerte. ''_ Pensó Furuichi con una sonrisa tonta.

'' ¿Estás bien? '' Dijo la chica preocupada.

'' Si no te preocupes, veo que llevas una maleta ¿estás de viaje? '' Dijo Furuichi a la chica.

'' No, he sido asignada a una iglesia en esta ciudad pero me perdí en el camino. '' Dijo la chica sonriendo.

'' Si busca la iglesia yo sé donde se encuentra una por aquí si quieres te puedo llevar. '' Dijo Furuichi sonriendo.

'' ¿Enserio? Debe ser obra de Nuestro Señor habernos encontrado. '' Dijo la chica con brillos en sus ojos.

'' Si no hay problema, es mi deber ayudar a toda chica con necesidad. '' Dijo Furuichi poniendo su cara de galán.

'' Muchas Gracias. '' Dijo la chica.

Ambos se iban a poner en marcha pero algo le llamo la atención a la chica y vio un niño llorando que estaba a un lado del parque y ella fue donde se encontraba el niño.

'' ¿Estás bien? No deberías llorar por pequeñas cosas como esta. '' Dijo la chica al niño.

Furuichi vio a la chica que estaba con el niño al parecer el niño se había lastimado jugando en el parque y ella se acerco puso su mano en la rodilla lastimada del niño un extraño esplendor de luz salía de la mano de la chica, pero lo que le llamo la atención a Furuichi que esa luz curo la herida del niño en un instante y eso lo dejo sorprendido.

'' Ahora tu herida sano, ahora estas mejor. '' Dijo la chica sonriéndole al niño.

'' Yoshi-kun. '' Grito una señora llamando al niño.

'' Mama, la onee-chan sano mis heridas. '' Dijo el niño a su mama.

'' Solo lo ayude un poco. '' Dijo la chica sonriendo.

'' Ven Yoshi-kun, no deberías hablar con extraños. '' Dijo la mujer con una mirada llena repulsión hacia la chica.

La mujer tomo a su hijo y se alejo de la chica lo más rápido, la chica los miro con ojos llenos de tristeza y Furuichi vio la escena y decidió animar un poco a la chica.

'' Fue asombroso lo que hiciste. '' Dijo Furuichi alegremente.

'' ¿eh? '' Dijo la chica sorprendida.

'' ONEE-CHAN GRACIAS '' grito el niño a lo lejos.

'' Mira el te esta agradeciendo. '' Dijo Furuichi con una sonrisa.

'' Si '' Dijo la chica asistiendo la cabeza.

'' ¿Esa energía? ¿De dónde salió? '' Dijo Furuichi curiosamente.

'' Es mi poder de sanación, es un asombroso poder que me fue otorgado por Dios. '' Dijo la chica sonriendo.

'' ¿Enserio? Eso es genial. '' Dijo Furuichi sonriendo. '' De todos modos tengo que llevarte a la iglesia, porque no vamos de una vez. '' Dijo Furuichi sonriendo.

'' Si, muchas gracias. '' Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos caminaron un buen tiempo hasta llegar a su destino la iglesia de la ciudad ya ambos se encontraban en la entrada de la iglesia.

'' Gracias por traerme. '' Dijo la chica inclinando su cabeza.

'' No te preocupes solo hice lo que cualquiera haría. '' Dijo Furuichi sonriendo.

'' Claro que no, eres una persona muy amable déjame invitarte un poco de té como agradecimiento. '' Dijo la chica con su sonrisa.

'' _Genial, este es mi día de suerte conocí a una chica muy linda y ahora voy terminar tomando el té con ella es como una mini cita improvisada esto es grandioso. ''_ Pensó Furuichi con una sonrisa tonta.

'' Claro se.. '' Furuichi no pudo terminar ya que vio una figura conocida y espantosa a la vez.

'' Furuichi-dono ¿Dónde estás? '' Dijo un hombre bigotón.

Furuichi le puso la piel de gallina ya que todo iba a la perfección porque tenía que aparecer este viejo arruinarle el momento.

'' Lo siento pero acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer. '' Dijo Furuichi riéndose nerviosamente.

'' Pero quiero demostrarte mi agradecimiento. '' Dijo la chica un poco triste.

'' Sabes tengo libre el domingo ¿Por qué no me invitas el té el domingo? '' Dijo Furuichi a la chica.

'' ¿Enserio? Me encantaría. '' Dijo la chica alegremente.

'' Por cierto mi nombre es Furuichi Takayuki. '' Dijo Furuichi presentándose.

'' Mi nombre es Asia Argento. '' Dijo la chica presentándose.

'' Nos vemos. '' Dijo Furuichi despidiéndose.

'' Si nos vemos. '' Dijo Asia levantando su mano y despidiéndose de Furuichi.

Furuichi se encontraba caminando a dirección de su hogar pero no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota ya que había conseguido una cita con una linda chica extranjera para el domingo esto es como un sueño para él.

'' Genial por fin mi suerte está cambiando. '' Dijo Furuichi emocionado.

'' Furuichi-dono por fin lo encontré. '' Dijo el demonio de transferencia dimensional Alaindelon.

'' Oye ¿Qué haces aquí? '' Dijo Furuichi molesto.

'' Me preocupe mucho ya que mi querido Furuichi-dono no ha regresado a casa. '' Dijo Alaindelon con lagrimas en sus ojos.

'' No tienes que preocuparte por mí. '' Dijo Furuichi aun más molesto.

Alaindelon empezó a olfatear a Furuichi.

'' ¿Por qué me estas oliendo? '' Dijo Furuichi irritado.

'' Furuichi-dono estuvo con una mujer. '' Dijo Alaindelon llorando.

'' ¿Qué? '' Dijo Furuichi molesto.

'' No le basta conmigo y se fue con una mujer. '' Dijo Alaindelon con lagrimas en sus ojos

Furuichi empezó a ver como las personas a su alrededor estaban observando la escena en shock.

'' Detente de una buena vez. '' Dijo Furuichi molesto.

'' Pero no perderé con ninguna mujer, ahora le demostrare todo mi afecto. '' Dijo Alaindelon con determinación en sus ojos.

Alaindelon extendió sus brazos y abrazo a Furuichi enfrente de la multitud.

'' Oye deja de hacer esto. '' Dijo Furuichi tratándose de soltarse.

Alaindelon siguió abrazando a Furuichi en frente de toda la multitud mientras Furuichi grita por tratar de salirse de los brazos de Alaindelon.

Aguante Estratega Furuichi.

 **Parte 3**

Rias Gremory se encontraba en el edificio viejo de la escuela sentada en su escritorio pensativa por los hechos que han ocurrido recientemente pero esta vez no estaba sola, la acompañaban su reina, su caballero y su torre en la habitación al parecer tenían una reunión muy importante.

'' Buchou, tengo información sobre los estudiante de Ishiyama. '' Dijo Kiba Yuuto su caballero.

'' Dime lo que averiguaste. '' Dijo Rias seriamente.

'' Averigüe que el Oga Tatsumi el chico con el bebe en su espalda en su primer año derroto a cada estudiante de la escuela incluso a los lideres, los estudiantes más fuertes de todo Ishiyama. '' Dijo Kiba seriamente.

'' Ya veo, veo que él es alguien muy fuerte. '' Dijo Akeno seriamente.

'' Si, pero eso no es todo lo que averigüe. '' Dijo Kiba a Akeno.

'' ¿Qué mas averiguaste Yuuto? '' Dijo Rias a su caballero.

'' Al parecer Oga Tatsumi fue el responsable principal de la destrucción de la escuela Ishiyama. '' Dijo Kiba seriamente.

Rias y Akeno quedaron sorprendidas por la información que Kiba les acaba de dar, Rias quedo aun mas sorprendida por tal revelación pero Kiba siguió hablando.

'' Según los testigos el estudiante Oga Tatsumi destruyo la escuela con un solo golpe. '' Dijo Kiba a su Rey.

Rias quedo aun mas sorprendida como un solo estudiante pudo destruir una escuela con un solo golpe algo es muy sospechoso sobre él, tiene que ver que emana energía demoniaca ¿acaso será un demonio de alto nivel? Y también el bebe también emana mucha más energía demoniaca que el chico llamado Oga Tatsumi.

'' ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Yuuto? '' Dijo Rias un poco alarmada.

'' Claro, todo lo que he dicho es verdad. '' Dijo Kiba seriamente.

'' Ya veo. '' Dijo Rias muy pensativa.

'' ¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer Buchou? '' Dijo Akeno preocupada.

'' Por ahora quiero que lo vigilen de cerca, Yuuto y Koneko quiero que estén muy pendiente de sus movimientos no quiero que lo pierdan de vista y si ven algo sospechoso quiero que me avisen. '' Dijo Rias viendo a ambos seriamente.

'' Entendido. '' Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

'' Akeno quiero que averigüéis porque los ángeles caídos están interesados en él y porque hacen sus movimientos ahora. '' Dijo Rias viendo a su reina preocupadamente.

'' Entendido. '' Dijo Akeno asistiendo su cabeza.

Para Rias era todo sospechoso y confuso, este chico Oga Tatsumi desde que ha llegado a su territorio ha causado todo tipo de sorpresas para ella. Primero tiene poderes demoniacos y no solo el también el bebe que lleva a su espalda, Segundo de repente la fracción enemiga los ángeles caídos están interesado en el ya que sintió la presencia de ellos junto al poder de Oga Tatsumi lo cual la puso alerta ya que no sabe que es lo que pueda pasar pero el peor de los casos pueda desatarse una nueva guerra entre las tres fracciones nuevamente y eso era algo que ella quería evitar a toda costa. Y por ultimo desde que ella se involucro con Oga Tatsumi todo ha sido un caos dentro de su cabeza ya que muchas preguntas tenia y ninguna era respondida pero ahora con el asunto de los ángeles caídos en su territorio todo era más confuso que antes, sin importar que pasara ella descifrara el enigma del chico de un modo u otro pero ahora solo se va enfocar en vigilarlo sin hacer ningún movimiento.

 **Parte 4**

Domingo

Amano Yuuma se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde se encontró con el chico de nombre Oga Tatsumi porque ella lo obligo a tener una cita con ella este día y ella dijo que lo vería al medio día. Yuuma estaba vestida para la ocasión se veía muy linda los chicos que pasaban por la calle la quedaban mirando, Yuuma miro su reloj y vio la hora, solo faltaban quince minutos para la hora acordada para verse en el lugar acordado pero ella no miraba señales del chico y empezó a desesperarse un poco ya que la mayoría de chicos a su edad tener una cita con una chica tan bonita como ella harían cualquier cosa por impresionarla y eso incluye llegar una hora más temprano a la hora de la cita pero recordó que este chico es un cabeza hueca en el primer encuentro que tuvo con él y no parece del tipo que haga algo así pero eso no importa ella tenía una misión hoy y la cumplirá solo tiene que soportar un poco más a este idiota y siguió esperando.

Dos horas después

Yuuma estaba furiosa ya que han pasado dos horas y no hay señales del chico por ningún lugar, será que la dejo plantada eso es imposible ningún chico la había dejado plantada antes, ella volteaba a ver en todas las direcciones a ver si podía ver a Oga pero fue inútil ya que no se veía en ninguna parte y Yuuma ya estaba muy enojada.

'' _Este idiota ¿Quién se cree para dejarme plantada de esta forma? Cuando lo veo lo hare pagar de una forma tan dolorosa jejeje le daré una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa jejeje. ''_ Pensó Yuuma furiosa pero muy sádicamente.

'' ¿De qué te ríes? '' Dijo una voz que provenía detrás de ella.

Yuuma dio un salto para delante por lo sorprendida que estaba no espero que alguien le hablara detrás de ella así que volteo de inmediato para ver quién era la persona que le hablo y se sorprendió al ver quien le había hablado repentinamente. Es Oga Tatsumi el sujeto que la tiene dos horas esperando y apareció de la nada como si nada ha ocurrido, Yuuma estaba furiosa pero trato guarda toda su furia y decidió preguntar al chico el motivo de su tardanza.

'' ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? '' Dijo Yuuma manteniendo la calma.

'' Lo siento pero había un especial de televisión sobre el chico arroz que tanto le gusta a bebe Beel y me puse a verlo con el pero se me fue la noción del tiempo y se me olvido la cita. '' Dijo Oga sonriendo.

'' Me estás diciendo que dejaste dos horas esperándote como una tonta solo porque perdiste el tiempo viendo un anime para niños. '' Dijo Yuuma afirmando las palabras de Oga.

'' Si algo así. '' Dijo Oga afirmando lo que había dicho.

Yuuma no podía creer lo imbécil que podía llegar a ser este chico, ella estaba tan furiosa que podía matarlo en este instante pero no era ni el lugar ni momento para hacerlo así que decidió esperar un poco más para hacerlo pagar, si solo un poco más.

'' Oye ¿estás bien? '' Dijo Oga curiosamente.

'' Si, estoy bien. '' Dijo Yuuma calmando sus ganas de matarlo en ese instante.

'' Si tu lo dices. '' Dijo Oga levantando una ceja.

'' Y bien ¿Dónde piensas llevarme para nuestra cita? '' Dijo Yuuma viendo a Oga directamente.

'' ¿eh? Espera un momento, ¿llevarte algún lugar? Pero si fuiste tú la que dijo que yo viniera. '' Dijo Oga un poco sorprendido.

'' Eso no importa es el deber del chico llevar a la chica a divertirse en una cita. '' Dijo Yuuma muy irritada.

'' Eso es muy problemático. '' Dijo Oga suspirando.

'' No importa donde sea solo tienes que llevarme a un lugar divertido. '' Dijo Yuuma irritada.

'' De acuerdo te llevare a un lugar donde te divertirás a lo grande. '' Dijo Oga muy confiado.

'' ¿Enserio? '' Dijo Yuuma levantando una ceja.

'' Confía en mí, cierto Bebe Beel. '' Dijo Oga con una sonrisa volteando a ver a Beel.

'' Dabu '' Exclamo Bebe Beel levantando su pulgar.

Yuuma quedo viendo a Oga y se olvido por completo del bebe que lleva en su espalda, ¿enserio tiene que traer a un bebe a una cita? Enserio este tipo es un cabeza hueca.

'' De acuerdo llévame a ese lugar donde dices que me divertiré a lo grande. '' Dijo Yuuma sonriendo.

'' Esta bien, vamos. '' Dijo Oga empezando a caminar.

'' Dabu '' Dijo Beel alegremente.

'' _Perfecto un poco mas y la misión comenzara no puedo esperar la hora de mi venganza por hacerme esperar como una tonta jejeje espera un poco mas y daré la peor de las muertes maldito insecto jajaja. ''_ Pensó Yuuma mientras se reía sádicamente.

'' Oye ¿Enserio estas bien? '' Dijo Oga curiosamente.

'' Si estoy bien. '' Dijo Yuuma sorprendida.

'' Si tu lo dices. '' Dijo Oga levantando una ceja.

'' De todos modos llévame al lugar lo más rápido posible. '' Dijo Yuuma empezando a caminar frente de Oga.

'' ¿Cuál será su problema? Que chica más extraña. '' Dijo Oga dando un suspiro.

'' Dabu '' Dijo Bebe Beel curiosamente.

Oga empezó a caminar para alcanzar a Yuuma y ambos empezaron con su cita.

 **Parte 5**

Furuichi Takayuki se encontraba de muy buen humor ya que este día iba a tener una cita con una chica extranjera muy linda, para Furuichi este es su día de suerte y ahora se encontraba en la entrada de la iglesia donde había visto a la chica por última vez y decidió esperar a la chica. Asia salió de la iglesia y se dirigió donde se encontraba Furuichi aun vestida con su atuendo de monja Furuichi la vio llegar.

'' Has venido. '' Dijo Asia con gran felicidad.

'' Claro que he venido no me perdería ese te por nada del mundo. '' Dijo Furuichi sonriendo tontamente.

'' Me alegro que hayas venido, me hace muy feliz tener un amigo en este país. '' Dijo Asia con una gran sonrisa.

'' _Genial, esta chica es un verdadero ángel estoy en su zona de amigos si muevo bien mis cartas puedo pasar a una mejor zona, por fin mi momento de tener una chica esta cerca y ya no tendré esa vida fría a lado de todos esos delincuentes. ''_ Pensó Furuichi con una sonrisa de bobo.

'' ¿Estás bien? '' Dijo Asia preocupada.

'' Si, no te preocupes es hora de disfrutar del té que me prometiste. '' Dijo Furuichi sonriendo.

'' Si claro, sígueme. '' Dijo Asia alegremente.

Ambos entraron a la iglesia y se dirigieron a un cuarto pequeño por su apariencia era una sala con un mueble y una pequeña mesa para cuatro personas, Furuichi vio a su alrededor y vio que no había nadie más en el lugar y vio a Asia que se dirigía a la cocina que era igual de pequeña.

'' Asia-san, ¿No hay nadie más aquí? '' Dijo Furuichi curiosamente.

'' No hay nadie más, por alguna razón todos salieron hoy. '' Dijo Asia estando en la cocina.

'' _Genial no hay nadie puede ser que hoy sea realmente mi día de suerte. ''_ Pensó Furuichi con mucha baba en su boca.

'' Perdón por la demora. '' Dijo Asia llegando con dos tazas de té.

Furuichi observo a Asia poniendo las dos tazas en la pequeña mesa que estaba en la sala, el se acerco a la mesa y tomo asiento e igual que Asia se sentó también en la mesa y ambos empezaron a conversar. A pasado diez minutos desde que ambos empezaron a hablar y Furuichi empezó a conocer a Asia un poco mejor se dio cuenta que ella era huérfana y que la iglesia ha estado encargado de ella desde muy pequeña y que no conoce mucho del mundo exterior así que no tenía muchos amigos aparte de las personas que conocía en la iglesia pero ellos eran mayores que ella y ninguno era de su edad y además con su poder curativo los chicos y chicas de su edad se alejaban de ella lo cual hiso que Furuichi comprendiera lo solitaria que podría sentirse.

'' Esa es mi historia, no es muy interesante verdad. '' Dijo Asia un poco desanimada.

'' Claro que no, tu historia es muy conmovedora y también demuestra que eres alguien muy fuerte. '' Dijo Furuichi con una gran sonrisa dando animo a Asia.

'' ¿Enserio? ¿Eso crees? '' Dijo Asia viendo a Furuichi con ojos de cachorrito.

'' Claro que lo creo y eso te hace una gran persona Asia-san. '' Dijo Furuichi sonriendo.

'' Muchas gracias por sus palabras Takayuki-san '' Dijo Asia con mucha alegría.

'' _¿Me acaba de llamar por mi primer nombre? Asombro ninguna chica me ha llamado por mi primer nombre esta es mi oportunidad de tener una chica. ''_ Pensó Furuichi con brillos en sus ojos.

'' Takayuki-san ¿Quisiera ser mi amigo? '' Dijo Asia tímidamente.

'' CLARO QUE SI. '' Grito Furuichi entusiasmado.

'' ¿Enserio? Muchas gracias. '' Dijo Asia muy feliz.

'' _Genial enserio es mi día de suerte un poco mas y llegare a ser más que amigos con esta hermosa chica ahora no hay nada que pueda arruinar este momento. ''_ Pensó Furuichi alegremente.

Este era un gran día para Furuichi nada pero nada podría arruinarle este momento pero él estaba muy equivocado sobre eso porque Furuichi vio una ventana que estaba en la sala donde ellos se encontraban y vio algo que no debió haber visto, algo tan espantoso que escupió el té que estaba bebe viendo.

'' ¿Estás bien? '' Dijo Asia preocupada.

'' Si estoy bien. '' Dijo Furuichi nervioso.

Pero de repente una puerta se abre sorprendiendo a ambos, Asia se asusto mientras Furuichi puso su cara pálida al ver quien entraba tan repentinamente. Asia vio que era un hombre alto que tenía un bigote su camisa era blanca con sus mangas arrolladas y unos pantaloncillos cortos de color rosa, el hombre se le acerco a Asia rápidamente y la vio directo a los ojos.

'' Disculpe por entrar tan repentinamente pero mi nombre es Alaindelon y tengo una pregunta. '' Dijo Alaindelon viendo a Asia seriamente.

'' Si claro. '' Dijo Asia asistiendo.

'' ¿Cuáles son sus intensiones con Furuichi-dono? '' Dijo Alaindelon viendo a Asia.

'' ¿Mis intensiones con Takayuki-san? '' Dijo Asia curiosamente.

'' Debe decirle que Furuichi-dono ya me tiene a mí. '' Dijo Alaindelon seriamente.

'' ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? '' Dijo Furuichi molesto.

'' Oh, Furuichi-dono es muy tímido para expresar sus sentimiento. '' Dijo Alaindelon sonrojándose.

'' Cállate viejo anormal. '' Dijo Furuichi enojado.

'' Takayuki-san ¿conoce a esta persona? '' Dijo Asia con curiosidad.

'' De alguna forma lo conozco. '' Dijo Furuichi dando un suspiro.

'' No solo nos conocemos, vivimos juntos. '' Dijo Alaindelon puniendo una mano en su mejía sonrojándose aun mas.

'' ¿Viven juntos? '' Dijo Asia sorprendida y un poco sonrojada.

'' No lo escuches Asia-san es un poco complicado y tu deja de decir cosas que puedan mal interpretarse. '' Dijo Furuichi frustrado e irritado.

'' Si no me crees, te demostrare como es nuestra relación. '' Dijo Alaindelon seriamente.

De repente Alaindelon expandió sus brazos y le dio un gran abrazo a Furuichi asiendo que este entrara en pánico.

'' Oye suéltame es repugnante, Asia ayúdeme por favor. '' Dijo Furuichi pálido mientras volteaba a ver a su nueva amiga.

Pero Asia yacía en el suelo con su cara completamente en rojo y sus ojos tenían forma de espiral ya que se sorprendió mucho ya que el impacto de la escena fue muy fuerte para ella.

'' Asia responde. '' Dijo Furuichi preocupado.

Pero los grandes brazos de Alaindelon no lo dejaban alejarse si no mas se aferraban a él y Furuichi trataba con toda sus fuerzas para salir de ahí.

'' Mi oportunidad arruinada, pasar a segunda fase se arruino. '' Dijo Furuichi decepcionado '' NO PUEDE SER. '' Grito Furuichi en frustración mientras seguía en los brazos de Alaindelon.

El camino de un general es difícil Furuichi.

 **Parte 6**

'' Oye me dijiste que íbamos a un lugar divertido ¿verdad? '' Dijo Yuuma seriamente.

'' Si lo dije. '' Dijo Oga viendo a Yuuma.

'' Y entonces '' Dijo Yuuma un poco irritada.

'' ¿Y entonces qué? '' Dijo Oga confundido.

'' ¿Por qué rayos me llevas a un rio en medio de la ciudad? '' Dijo Yuuma molesta.

El lugar donde ellos se encontraban era el rio donde Oga peleo con Toujo la primera vez al parecer Oga la llevo a ahí para tener su cita.

'' Que lugar más divertido que un rio puede haber. '' Dijo Oga levantando una ceja.

'' No se tal vez un parque de diversiones, tomar un helado, ver una película o una caminata en el parque por la tarde pueden ser más divertido que ir a un rio en medio de la ciudad. '' Dijo Yuuma molesta.

'' No eso suena muy aburrido y además eso solo las chicas los hacen. '' Dijo Oga rascándose la cabeza.

'' Es porque son para chicas y se supone que lleves a las chicas a esos lugares. '' Dijo Yuuma molesta.

'' Eso suena muy problemático. '' Dijo Oga dando un suspiro.

'' Dime y ahora que vamos hacer. '' Dijo Yuuma irritada.

'' Vamos a pescar camarones y cangrejos. '' Dijo Oga sonriendo.

Yuuma lo vio completamente perpleja sin emoción y con una mirada vacía en sus ojos.

'' ¿Pescar camarones y cangrejos? Llevas a una chica a una cita para pescar camarones y cangrejos. '' Dijo Yuuma con un tono monótono.

'' Si será divertido. '' Dijo Oga sonriendo.

'' Hazlo tu no voy a ensuciar mi vestido en un rio sucio y además no creo que encuentres camarones y cangrejos en este rio apestoso. '' Dijo Yuuma molesta.

'' Bueno tú te lo pierdes, vamos Bebe Beel. '' Dijo Oga despreocupado volteando a ver a Beel.

'' Dabu '' Dijo Beel asistiendo su cabeza.

Yuuma se sentó a la orilla del rio a observar a Oga junto con el Bebe Beel metiéndose al rio a pescar, ella lo vio como el realmente estaba sacando camarones pero ningún cangrejo y sorpresivamente se encontró una cubeta y ahí los estaba poniendo para que no se le escaparan, Yuuma empezó a notar como Oga estaba realmente disfrutando pescar y como el bebe en su espalda también lo estaba disfrutando lo cual por alguna razón no lo dejaba de ver.

'' _El realmente lo está disfrutando, bueno lo dejare disfrutar sus últimos momentos antes de matarlo aunque ya me estoy aburriendo de esperar bueno da igual solo un poco más. ''_ Pensó Yuuma dando un suspiro.

'' Ke ke ke mira nos encontramos. '' Dijo una voz maliciosa detrás de Yuuma.

Yuuma volteo a ver detrás de ella y vio un grupo de delincuentes que la estaban rodeando eran como unos doce en total.

'' Mira nos encontramos al Ogro demoniaco Oga con su novia. '' Dijo uno de los delincuentes.

'' Es hora de vengarnos. '' Dijo otro de los delincuentes.

Oga estaba pescando en el rio y volteo a ver a sus espaldas y vio que la chica con la que estaba teniendo una cita era rodeada por delincuentes y el decidió caminar hacia ellos para ver qué pasaba.

'' Mira Oga tenemos a tu chica. '' Dijo uno de los delincuentes.

'' Si es mejor que hagas nada si no le haremos daño a tu chica. '' Dijo otro delincuente.

Oga no dijo nada solo los observaba en silencio, vio que uno estaba sujetando a la chica y otros estaban frente de el.

'' Es bueno que nos escuches primero suelta esa cubeta que tiene en la mano derecha. '' Dijo uno de los delincuentes.

Oga vio su mano en la que tenía la cubeta y vio al delincuente y lanzo la cubeta directamente al rostro del delincuente que tenia sujetando a Yuuma al rostro haciendo que este cayera inconsciente.

'' Oye que haces maldito. '' Dijo uno de los delincuentes furioso.

'' Oh perdón por eso. '' Dijo Oga en tono monótono.

'' Maldito la pagaras, vamos chicos a darle una paliza a este sujeto. '' Dijo otro delincuente a sus compañeros.

Todos los delincuentes se fueron contra Oga todos a la vez, pero Oga solo apretó sus puños y empezó a golpear uno por uno a los delincuentes que salían volando por los cielos a más de quince metros del suelo, Yuuma quedo sorprendida de que tan fuerte es Oga Tatsumi venció a uno por uno a todos ellos con tanta facilidad que no era pelea si no una paliza del lado de Oga.

'' Bueno eso fue entretenido. '' Dijo Oga secándose el sudor de su frente con su brazo.

'' Si fue algo entretenido de observar. '' Dijo Yuuma sarcásticamente.

'' Bueno no crees que hora de irnos ya se está haciendo tarde. '' Dijo Oga caminando hacia Yuuma.

'' Si creo que sí. '' Dijo Yuuma asistiendo la cabeza.

Empezaron a caminar alejándose poco a poco del rio y con eso habían concluía su cita.

 **Parte 7**

Furuichi caminaba por las calles todo desanimado por los eventos que habían pasado ya que su cita se arruino gracias a ese viejo pervertido ya que su nueva amiga Asia callo desmayada y tuvo que liberarse de ese abrazo, sin darse cuenta llego a un parque pero algo le llamo la atención y vio a Oga pero él no estaba solo estaba acompañado con una chica hermosa y eso lo sorprendió demasiado.

'' Oye aquí es donde me voy. '' Dijo Oga viendo a Yuuma.

'' Oh ya veo. '' Dijo Yuuma volteando a ver a Oga.

'' Me divertí mucho. '' Dijo Oga sonriendo.

'' Dabu '' Dijo Beel alegremente.

'' Me alegro que TU te hayas divertido. '' Dijo Yuuma sarcásticamente.

''Oh se me olvidaba ten esto. '' Dijo Oga dándole la cubeta llena de camarones a Yuuma.

'' ¿Qué es esto? '' Dijo Yuuma sorprendida.

'' Es tu recompensa por acompañarme a pescar. '' Dijo Oga sonriendo.

'' Gracias por darme un regalo TAN ROMANTICO. '' Dijo Yuuma sarcásticamente.

'' No hay de qué. '' Dijo Oga sonriendo y Yuuma lo vio un poco irritada.

'' OOOOGAAAAAA '' Grito una voz detrás de ellos.

'' Oh eres tu Furuichi. '' Dijo Oga reconociendo a Furuichi.

'' ¿Qué es esto? Dime. '' Dijo Furuichi molesto.

'' Al parecer estoy en una cita. '' Dijo Oga indiferente.

'' Maldito desgraciado, ya tienes a Hilda-san, Kunieda-senpai, la chica pelirroja y a la presidente de la academia Kuoh y ahora pones tus garras a otra chica. '' Dijo Furuichi frustrado con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Ambos vieron a Furuichi y decidieron ignorarlo.

'' Antes que te vayas te una última petición que hacer. '' Dijo Yuuma alegremente.

'' Bueno está bien, pero solo una última antes de irnos. '' Dijo Oga dando un suspiro.

'' Puedes morir por mí. '' Dijo Yuuma dando una sonrisa.

'' No, me gusta estar vivo. '' Dijo Oga levantando una ceja.

Pero en las manos de Yuuma se formo una lanza de luz, ella vio a Oga con una sonrisa maléfica y apunto su lanza hacia Oga y luego la lanzo a una gran velocidad.

** _CLASH**_ La lanza impacto en algo.

* * *

 **Bueno este fue otro capítulo de Beelzebub DXD que les parecieron las citas, fueron fieles al estilo de Beelzebub un ambiente romántico que es arruinado en cuestión de segundos lo cual hace a los personajes de Beelzebub únicos, en este capitulo no hiso su aparición Sona ni Hilda pero en el próximo capitulo lo harán y también los demás personajes de Beelzubub harán sus apariciones no quiero meterlos a todos al mismo tiempo y arruinar la trama de esta historia ya que les tengo asignados los papeles que harán en capítulos más adelantes y tambien les prometo accion en el proximo capitulo asi que esperenlo con ansias y con eso me despido espero que le guste el capitulo como a mí en escribirlo.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Nuevos Enemigos Aparecen

**Hola a todos de nuevo otra vez aquí Jantpollo dándoles otro capítulo genial de BEELZEBUB DXD lamento la tardanza pero hubo muchas cosas que tuve que hacer en la vida y no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir esta historia aunque si quieren culpar la razón por no escribir rápido culpen al videojuego de Uncharted 4 que ese juego es genial y toda mi atención fue para ese juego y también como en la vida real soy gran fanático al fútbol tuve muchas distracciones por la copa América centenario así que estuve muy entretenido y por eso no me concentre mucho en mis fics pero no se preocupen estoy de vuelta y para recompensarlos les dejo este capítulo con mucha acción y emoción pero más acción je je y ahora a responder los comentarios de los lectores que siguen esta historia atentamente.**

 **Para AlternativeFutureFan27: Con la cubeta no se pueden tirar los camarones que Oga con tanto esfuerzo consiguió jaja Gracias por comentar.**

 **Para RikudouDeva: Gracias por comentar y lee el capitulo para que veas en que impacto la lanza y pobre Raynare solo mas locuras le espera al lado de Oga.**

 **Para WolfCeberus: Para tu primera pregunta Oga si tendrá la Super Milk Time. Para tu segunda pregunta Furuichi si tendrá los pañuelos solo que serán en capítulos más adelantes y por ultimo claro que voy a incluir a Lamia no te preocupes porque a Furuichi en este fic también lo van a tratar como lolicon jaja.**

 **Para maxigiampieri2012: Gracias por tu comentario y me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo para que lo disfrutes.**

 **Para jose luis: no te preocupes mi amigo este fic seguirá.**

 **Para NUAjava: Gracias por comentar pero no te preocupes mi amigo en este capítulo sabrás en que impacto la lanza así que disfrútalo.**

 **Y ahora disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Nuevos Enemigos Aparecen**

 **Parte 1**

'' Antes que te vayas te una última petición que hacer. '' Dijo Yuuma alegremente.

'' Bueno está bien, pero solo una última antes de irnos. '' Dijo Oga dando un suspiro.

'' Puedes morir por mí. '' Dijo Yuuma dando una sonrisa.

'' No, me gusta estar vivo. '' Dijo Oga levantando una ceja.

Pero en las manos de Yuuma se formo una lanza de luz, ella vio a Oga con una sonrisa maléfica y apunto su lanza hacia Oga y luego la lanzo a una gran velocidad.

** _CLASH**_

La lanza se impacto en el suelo Oga con sus rápidos reflejos dio un paso hacia atrás para evitar que la lanza lo golpeara.

'' Oye eso fue peligroso, ¿Qué tal si eso me hubiera dado? '' Dijo Oga reclamo molesto.

'' Esa es la idea idiota, solo quédate quieto y deja que te mate. '' Dijo Yuuma molesta.

Sin más tiempo que perder Yuuma formo otra lanza y lanzo directamente hacia el pecho de Oga pero este fácilmente la esquivo sin ningún problema y viendo que ya son dos ataques que Oga esquivo fácilmente Yuuma se molesto aun más.

'' Maldito humano eres muy molesto. '' Dijo Yuuma muy molesta.

'' Oye esos ataques tan simples nunca me darán te recomiendo que seas agresiva al atacar y que no uses ataques tan predecibles. '' Dijo Oga seriamente.

'' ¿Te estás burlando de mi? '' Dijo Yuuma molesta. '' De acuerdo luchare con todo mi poder espero que te prepares porque ahora luchare con todo mi poder. '' Dijo Yuuma totalmente furiosa.

'' Entonces al final si querías probar la fuerza de mis brazos. '' Dijo Oga sonriendo maliciosamente.

Un gran resplandor apareció alrededor de Yuuma haciendo que esta se desprendiera de sus vestimentas dejándola totalmente expuesto su cuerpo a simple vista y de repente otra vestimenta apareció formándose alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo y cubriendo las partes esenciales de su cuerpo pero en su espalda aparecieron dos alas enormes de color negro completando su transformación.

'' ¿Qué tal humano mi transformación? Te quedaste tan impactado que no puedes decir nada. '' Dijo Yuuma en forma burlona.

'' Oye no deberías exponerte así solo harás que te arresten por exhibicionista. '' Dijo Oga apuntando el vestuario de Yuuma.

'' Te matare de una forma muy lenta y dolorosa. '' Dijo Yuuma completamente furiosa.

'' Oye Furuichi puedes hacerte a un lado esto se pondrá bueno. '' Dijo Oga volteando a ver a Furuichi pero se sorprendió al ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo con mucha sangre que provenía de él.

'' FURUICHI '' Grito Oga preocupado mientras iba al lado de Furuichi a toda prisa.

'' Oye Furuichi ¿te encuentras bien? '' Dijo Oga preocupado mientras levantaba a su amigo del suelo.

'' Oga estoy muy feliz porque pude ver el cuerpo de de una mujer desnudo ahora puedo morir en paz. '' Dijo Furuichi con brillo en sus ojos mientras levantaba su pulgar.

Al parecer la sangre provenía de su nariz y Oga recordó que tiene a un amigo de pervertido y lo dejo caer al suelo nuevamente y se paro en el sin más preocupación y se dirigió donde se encontraba Yuuma.

'' Disculpa por eso pero volvamos a lo que estábamos. '' Dijo Oga despreocupado.

'' Sigues burlándote de mi maldito insecto, pero eso ya no importa en este momento terminare con tu miserable vida. '' Dijo Yuuma furiosa.

Yuuma extendió sus alas y se elevo por aire y en sus manos formo otra lanza pero esta vez no la lanzo y la sostuvo, vio a Oga que estaba en el suelo y con sus alas voló a gran velocidad con su lanza apuntando directamente hacia el pecho de Oga.

'' Vamos Bebe Beel. '' Dijo Oga sonriendo.

'' Dabu. '' Dijo Bebe Beel asistiendo su cabeza.

Oga empuño su mano derecha mostrando su marca Zebul y esta empezó a brillar con intensidad, Yuuma vio el brillo pero no le tomo importancia y acelero aun mas su velocidad de ataque, Oga vio que Yuuma se dirigía a gran velocidad pero esta vez no se movió simplemente se quedo parado esperando el ataque con su puño apretado, Yuuma con ambas manos tomo fuerza y apunto directamente a Oga para impactarlo pero Oga con su mano derecha empezó a emitir energía demoniaca lo cual Yuuma lo percato rápidamente y vio como Oga lanzo un golpe directamente hacia la lanza de luz, ambas energías chocaron causando un gran resplandor de energía. Yuuma quedo sorprendida por gran poder que salía del puño de Oga y decidió poner más presión en su ataque para traspasar el golpe de Oga, ella vio que estaba perdiendo fuerza en el choque y vio que Oga fácilmente estaba repeliendo su ataque sin ningún problema.

'' Maldito bastardo deja que te mate de una buena vez. '' Dijo Yuuma totalmente furiosa.

Oga tomo más fuerza en su puño y destruyo la lanza de Yuuma con mucha facilidad dejándola sorprendida la fuerza del puño de Oga fue tan grande que la lanzo con mucho fuerza a varios metros de él.

'' Ese ataque fue interesante. '' Dijo Oga sonriendo apretando su puño.

'' Maldito insecto es solo suerte que hayas rechazado mi ataque pero en el próximo usare todo mi poder así que prepárate. '' Dijo Yuuma enfurecida.

'' Excelente eso sería aburrido si no lo tomaras enserio. '' Dijo Oga seriamente.

Con ambas manos Yuuma empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía poco a poco se estaba formando otra lanza pero esta era tres veces más grande que las anteriores y diez veces más poderosa, ella estaba segura que esta vez el no podrá repeler su ataque y lo acabaría. Oga por su parte vio que la marca Zebul estaba brillando con gran intensidad y sentía un gran poder en su mano, el volteo a ver a Bebe Beel y este estaba muy emocionado por la pelea y le estaba brindando más poder a Oga y ese solo sonrió.

'' Vamos Bebe Beel. '' Dijo Oga confiado.

'' Dabu '' Exclamo Bebe Beel alegremente.

'' Muere de una buena vez. '' Dijo Yuuma lanzando su lanza con toda su fuerza.''

'' ZEBUL BLAST '' Grito Oga lanzando su golpe.

Ambos poderes chocaron con gran intensidad haciendo que haya un gran destello frente a ellos, Yuuma por su parte ponía más presión a su ataque usando sus alas para impulsarse aun mas para adelante y sus brazos tomando la lanza con todas sus fuerzas tratando de romper la barrera de poder del puño de Oga. Por su parte Oga vio que la lanza de Yuuma tenía un gran poder pero sintió que el Bebe Beel le estaba dando más poder a su mano derecha, Oga supo en ese instante que era de acabar la pelea.

'' ¡HHHAAAAAAAAAAA! '' Grito Oga con todas sus fuerzas.

Yuuma vio como su lanza se estaba agrietando rápidamente, la lanza no pudo más y se despedazo al inmenso poder de Oga pero eso no fue todo, Yuuma vio como una gran ráfaga de poder viene directamente hacia ella y se cubrió con sus brazos y alas ante el inmenso poder. El poder de Oga impacto a Yuuma con gran intensidad, Yuuma trato de resistir el inmenso poder pero fue inútil la enorme cantidad de energía hiso lanzar a Yuuma a varios metros lejos de Oga haciendo que impactara en un árbol toda mal herida.

'' ¿Cómo puede ser que perdí contra un idiota como él? '' Dijo Yuuma en el suelo con mucha frustración.

'' Oye ¿estás bien? '' Dijo Oga acercándose a Yuuma.

'' No te acerques. '' Dijo Yuuma furiosa.

'' ¿ah? ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? '' Dijo Oga levantando una ceja confundido.

'' Por hoy me retirare pero no creas que has ganado la próxima vez que nos veamos acabare contigo. '' Dijo Yuuma apuntando a Oga. '' Mi nombre es Raynare recuérdalo insecto porque ese es el nombre de la persona que te eliminara de esta tierra. '' Dijo Raynare revelando su verdadera identidad muy molesta.

Sin ningún segundo que perder Raynare hace un círculo mágico debajo de sus pies cubre su cuerpo con sus enormes alas negras y desaparece dentro de círculo sin dejar ningún rastro.

'' ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? '' Dijo Oga confundido. '' Bueno ya esta anocheciendo es mejor que volvamos a casa Bebe Beel. '' Dijo Oga viendo a Bebe Beel.

'' Dabu '' Dijo Bebe Beel asistiendo su cabeza.

Oga empezó a caminar de regreso a su hogar pero sintió que algo se le estaba olvidando pero al final no le dio importancia ya que si se le había olvidado debió ser algo muy insignificante así que siguió su camino.

'' he he he estoy en el cielo vi a una chica desnuda. '' Decía Furuichi tirado en el suelo soñando con la transformación de Raynare mientras la gente alrededor solo quedo observándolo e ignorarlo mientras el soñaba con la imagen de Raynare con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

Los sueños de un general son grandes Furuichi.

 **Parte 2**

Hilda se encontraba caminando de regreso a la casa de Oga, aparente ella salió a la tienda a comprar víveres para la cena de esta noche.

'' Esa rata de alcantarilla llevándose al joven amo el resto del día, cuando llegue lo hare pagar. '' Dijo Hilda un poco molesta.

Hilda siguió caminando hasta que de repente sintió una presencia extraña, al parecer alguien la está siguiendo, siguió unos pasos más adelante pero la presencia no desaparecía y volteo a ver donde se encontraba la presencia misteriosa.

'' Sal de ahí, huelo tus deseos de matar desde lo lejos. '' Dijo Hilda seriamente.

'' Vaya la señorita pudo sentir mi presencia tan fácilmente. '' Dijo un hombre saliendo desde la sombras.

Hilda observo al hombre que estaba parado frete de ella, el tenia el cabello blanco con ojos rojos, su atuendo vestía completamente de blanco desde sus pantalones hasta su chaqueta y también tenía otra chaqueta de color negro encima de la blanca pero esta era más grande que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

'' Bastardo ¿Quién eres? '' Dijo Hilda seriamente.

'' Oh, donde están mis modales se me olvido presentarme mi nombre es Freed Sellzen y me fascina matar demonios como tú. '' Dijo Freed sonriendo como maniático.

Freed saco una espada y rápidamente intento partir a Hilda por la mitad pero ella se movió muy rápido para esquivar el golpe mortal.

'' Veo que lo esquivaste muy bien. '' Dijo Freed con una sonrisa macabra.

'' Maldito veo que no eres un humano normal. '' Dijo Hilda seriamente.

'' Claro que soy un humano normal pero también soy un exorcista y he matado a muchos demonios por placer y tú serás otro más en mi lista ha ha ha. '' Dijo Freed sonriendo maléficamente.

Hilda aprovecho que Freed estaba distraído riéndose y se lanzo al ataque sacando su espada que guarda en su sombría e hiso un movimiento vertical con su espada para partir en dos a Freed pero este se dio cuenta del ataque y lo esquivo.

'' Que mala es usted señorita atacando cuando no estoy viendo. '' Dijo Freed reclamando en forma burlona.

Hilda se empezó a fastidiar con esa personalidad retorcida del humano que tenía en frente, Oga Tatsumi la hacía irritar pero el chico era solo un cabeza hueca pero este humano frente a ella era peligroso y desquiciado por eso decidió terminar esta pelea lo más rápido posible. Hilda empezó a emanar una gran cantidad de energía oscura alrededor de ella sus ojos empezaron a brillar con intensidad, rápidamente se lanzo al ataque con una gran velocidad que apenas Freed pudo reaccionar a tiempo, Hilda levanto su espada de manera vertical y lanzo un ataque que emitía energía oscura, Freed con su velocidad vio el ataque y lo esquivo pero cuando lo esquivo sintió que algo le estaba sujetando la pierna derecha y volteo a ver lo que era y vio que era la energía que emitía Hilda que lo había sujetado fuertemente la pierna antes que se diera cuenta vio que Hilda se dirigía nuevamente donde él para darle el golpe final, Freed hiso que su espada emitiera energía y con eso corto el poder oscuro de Hilda con facilidad y le dio tiempo para esquivar nuevamente el ataque de Hilda. Por su lado Hilda estaba analizando la situación que ella tenía y vio que la espada de Freed tenía poderes divinos y supo que no sería fácil derrotarlo así que preparo otro ataque pero este sería el definitivo. Freed pudo ver con sorpresa lo que Hilda estaba haciendo, era una enorme bola de energía oscura que se formaba en la punta de su espada que cada vez se hacía más grande mediante pasaban los segundos, Freed supo que eso era malo el no podía retener tan inmenso poder y tampoco podría esquivarlo ya que la explosión lo alcanzaría así que busco otra opción que escapar, sacando algo de su bolsillo de su pantalón saco una pequeña esfera luminosa y la lanzo frente de donde esta Hilda haciendo que la esfera explotara y saliera un gran destello de luz cegando por unos momentos a Hilda.

Cuando Hilda abrió los ojos vio que ya no había rastro del sujeto volteo a ver a sus alrededores y vio que ya no estaba su presencia y que finalmente se había ido, dio un pequeño suspiro ya que la situación era de peligro y logro salir de ella ilesa, pero eso le trajo mucha preocupación ya que su identidad como demonio en este mundo ya había sido revelada y también puede ser de gran peligro para su joven amo ya que podrían estar tras de él y eso es algo que ella no quería y tendría que evitar a toda costa, sumergida en sus pensamientos escucho unos pasos que provenían detrás de ella y nuevamente se puso en guardia y volteo a ver quiera con su espada en su mano.

'' Oye ¿Por qué me atacas de repente? '' Dijo Oga sorprendido.

Hilda vio que solo era Oga Tatsumi y que el sujeto con que estaba peleando en verdad se había ido, vio que su joven amo se encontraba sano y salvo que nada malo le había pasado y dio un suspiro de alivio.

'' Oye ¿Qué te pasa? '' Dijo Oga curiosamente.

'' No es nada, joven amo volvamos a casa. '' Dijo Hilda con una sonrisa extendiendo sus manos hacia el Bebe Beel.

'' Dabu '' Exclamo Beel alegremente mientras subía a los brazos de Hilda.

Hilda empezó a caminar con Bebe Beel en sus brazos seguido de Oga al lado de ella, pero ella sabía que ahora con un enemigo a los alrededores ella tendría que ponerse en guardia para proteger a su joven amo de cualquier peligro.

 **Parte 3**

Es lunes y otro día normal en la academia Kuoh lo cual los estudiantes tuvieron otro día normal de clases igual los dos únicos estudiantes de Ishiyama tuvieron un día normal de clases igual que todos en la academia. El día había pasado en un cerrar y abrir de ojos es hora que los estudiantes vuelvan a sus hogares pero no todos los estudiantes se fueron de la escuela sin que nadie supiera había una reunión secreta en el antiguo edificio de la escuela donde se encontraba el club del ocultismo había una reunión entre la presidenta del club Rias Gremory y la presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil Sona Sitri. Ambas estaba sentada en los muebles del salón pero estaba una frente de la otra, había una mesa en medio de ambas con dos tazas de té que ambas estaban tomando, en las espaldas de Rias y Sona estaban los miembros de sus respectivos sequito aunque el número de personas detrás de Sona era mayor al de Rias pero ambos lados estaban para proteger a sus Reyes.

'' Una semana de no vernos ¿no es así? Sona. '' Dijo Rias tomando su taza de té.

'' Si en efecto, una semana sin hablar. '' Dijo Sona tomando su taza de té.

'' ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar? '' Dijo Rias seriamente.

'' Quiero hablar sobre los estudiantes de Ishiyama. '' Dijo Sona seriamente.

Rias sabía que cuando Sona le dijo temprano que necesitaban hablar era sobre los estudiantes de Ishiyama pero desde que escucho la conversación del estudiante de Ishiyama con la chica rubia Rias no se ha vuelto acercar a el por ningún motivo, por una extraña razón ella seguía molesta por la escena que vio ese día ¿Por qué le dijo un día anterior que fuera la madre se su bebe cuando ya tiene esposa? Acaso lo hiso por broma o solo quería molestarla pero una razón u otra logro enfurecerla ya que no le gustan los hombres mujeriegos ya que le recuerdan a cierto demonio que ella estaba comprometida pero dejando a un lado todo eso siguió su conversación con Sona.

'' ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber de ellos? '' Dijo Rias seriamente mientras seguía bebiendo su te.

'' Escuche sobre tu encuentro con ellos en la cafetería en su primer día. '' Dijo Sona seriamente mientras ajustaba sus lentes.

Rias casi escupe su te por lo que dijo Sona eso la tomo por sorpresa. Ella no quería tocar ese tema así que decidió evadir ese tema con otro tema.

'' También escuche sobre tu encuentros con ellos en el pasio en ese mismo día. '' Rias seriamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sona levanto una ceja con un poco de irritación ella también no quería recodar su encuentros con ellos ya que le causaba dolor de cabeza ya que por alguna razón ella malinterpreto las palabras del estudiante de Ishiyama, Sona es una chica seria y muy dedicada al consejo estudiantil pero ¿Por qué todo relacionado con el joven de Ishiyama era complicado? Desde el primer día que llego a Kuoh ese joven a estado en todo tipo de situación que le ha llamado la atención y por eso ella no ha estado muy concentrada en sus deberes escolares y sus deberes como demonio por eso decidió tener esta junta con Rias para averiguar más sobre Oga Tatsumi si él era una amenaza para la escuela o no.

'' Dejando eso a un lado has averiguado sobre su poder demoniaco. '' Dijo Sona cambiando el tema.

Rias supo la reacción de Sona y se dio cuenta que algo había pasado entre ella y el joven conociéndola desde mucho tiempo Rias quedo un poco sorprendida de cómo reacciono Sona y supo que ella no quería hablar del tema igual que ella así que prosiguió con lo que dijo Sona sobre su poder demoniaco ya que ambas no querían hablar más de esos temas.

'' No he averiguado nada pero tengo a Yuuto y Koneko siguiendo sus pasos muy de cerca, ahora mismo Yuuto me iba a dar un reporte de lo que ha pasado con ellos en estos días. '' Dijo Rias seriamente viendo a su caballero.

Kiba Yuuto dio un paso hacia adelante viendo a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y a su sequito y empezó a dar su reporte.

'' En el día de ayer domingo, el estudiante de Ishiyama Oga Tatsumi tuvo una cita. '' Dijo Yuuto seriamente.

Rias y Sona por un instante fruncieron sus cejas en total molestia por las palabras que acaba de decir el caballero de Rias, los que vieron ese detalle de sus reyes fueron Akeno, Tsubaki, Yuuto y Saji. Ellos en ese instante se dieron cuenta que sus reyes sentía una ligera atracción hacia el estudiante de Ishiyama y eso es algo que ellos se sorprendieron a pesar de su poca interacción con el ya tenían una gran afección hacia él pero de todos ellos el que estaba más molesto era Saji ya que él le gusta Sona y era inaceptable que ella se fijase en un delincuente.

'' Ara ara, no pensé que los delincuentes fueran románticos. '' Dijo Akeno poniéndose una mano en su mejía con una sonrisa.

'' La verdad no lo creo, ya que llevo a su cita a pescar cangrejos y camarones al rio de la ciudad. '' Dijo Yuuto sin saber si reírse o ponerse serio a tal declaración.

El cuarto se puso un silencio sepulcral ya que nadie puede creer lo que acaba de decir Yuuto que el chico llevo a su cita a pescar en medio de la ciudad, Rias y Sona no sabían cómo reaccionar si estar molesta sobre todo el asunto de la cita con otra chica o reírse ya que nadie en su sano juicio lleva a una chica a pescar a un rio, Rias decidió confirmar lo que acaba de decir su caballero para salir de cualquier duda.

'' Yuuto ¿es verdad lo que dices? '' Dijo Rias manteniendo su compostura para no reír o enfadarse.

'' Es la verdad, aunque debo admitir que el pesco muchos camarones pero no tuvo suerte en encontrar cangrejos. '' Dijo Yuuto seriamente aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de la risa.

'' ¿Acaso es un idiota? ¿Quién llevaría a una chica a pescar a un rio mal oliente a una cita? '' Reclamo Saji molesto.

'' Dejando la cita a un lado que mas averiguaste. '' Dijo Sona un poco molesta.

'' Después que terminaron su cita la chica revelo su verdadera identidad y resulto ser un ángel caído. '' Dijo Yuuto seriamente.

'' Así que un ángel caído, Yuuto ¿Qué paso después que ella revelara su identidad? '' Dijo Rias seriamente.

'' Ambos lucharon, el estudiante de Ishiyama saco un poder demoniaco realmente poderoso que el ángel caído no tuvo oportunidad contra él y perdió fácilmente. '' Dijo Yuuto seriamente.

Rias y Sona se sorprendieron al escuchar que sus sospechas de sus poderes demoniacos eran ciertas y eso hace que ellas se preocuparan mas sobre si es un aliado o enemigo.

'' También note algo en su pelea con el ángel caído que llamo mi atención. '' Dijo Yuuto seriamente.

'' ¿Qué es, Yuuto? '' Dijo Rias un poco preocupada.

'' En su mano derecha apareció una marca que no pude reconocer, también entre mas avanzaba la pelea la marca en mano derecha brillaba con más intensidad. '' Dijo Yuuto seriamente.

'' ¿Qué clase de marca te refieres? '' Dijo Sona un poco alerta.

Yuuto saco un papel en su bolsillo y lo puso en la mesa frente de Rias y Sona, ambas vieron el papel y vieron un símbolo que ellas reconocieron enseguida y se sorprendieron al ver esa marca. Ambas supieron que ahora la situación era muy seria y que puede poner en peligro no solo su escuela sino también las tres fracciones.

'' Yuuto y Koneko, quiero que ahora lo vigilen más de cerca y cualquier movimiento sospechoso que el haga quiero que me informen de inmediato. '' Dijo Rias seriamente.

'' También el consejo estudiantil lo vigilara seguirá sus movimientos de cerca durante las clases cualquier movimiento sospechoso que el haga tomaremos cartas sobre el asunto. '' Dijo Sona seriamente.

Ambos sequitos se sorprendieron sobre las reacciones de sus reyes al ver la marca que el caballero de Rias les había mostrado ambas tuvieron reacciones de preocupación en sus rostros, todos supieron que algo andaba muy mal al escuchar que ahora tendrán que vigilar más de cerca al joven de Ishiyama, Tsubaki preocupada por la reacción de su rey decidió preguntar al respecto.

'' Kaichou ¿Pasa algo malo? '' Dijo Tsubaki preocupada.

'' Si pero ahora solo son especulaciones, lo importante es confirmar si él es una amenaza no solo para la escuela sino para la tres fracciones porque si él es una amenaza otra gran guerra podría desatarse. '' Dijo Sona seriamente pero con gran preocupación.

Ahora todos en la habitación quedaron preocupados a las palabras de Sona no sabían que el asunto era muy serio y también no pensaron que sería muy grave el problema con el estudiante de Ishiyama ahora todo es más complicado que antes y no sabían lo que podría pasar.

¡!GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos escucharon un grito que provenía desde fuera del edificio y también vieron en la ventana que habían rayos lo cual preocupo a todos dentro de la habitación, Rias y Sona a toda prisa se acercaron a la ventana y para su sorpresa era el estudiante de Ishiyama que se encontraba en el suelo y el bebe estaba sentado en su espalda al parecer estaba llorando y decidieron observarlos.

'' Oye creo que no debería preguntar esto pero ¿Estás bien? '' Dijo Furuichi un poco preocupado.

'' Claro que no estoy bien. '' Dijo Oga tendido en el suelo.

'' Bueno no importa es hora de que me valla tengo que ir a ver una chica. '' Dijo Furuichi sonriendo.

'' ¿ah? ¿De qué estás hablando? '' Dijo Oga levantando una ceja.

'' Bueno a decir verdad la primavera me ha llegado y por fin he encontrado una chica que está interesada en mi. '' Dijo Furuichi con un brillo en sus ojos.

'' ¿Una chica interesada en ti? Oye Furuichi los erógame no cuentan como chicas de verdad. '' Dijo Oga preocupado por la salud mental de su amigo.

'' NO ES UNA CHICA DE UN VIDEOJUEGO SINO UNA CHICA DE VERDAD IDIOTA '' Grito Furuichi enojado.

'' La verdad no te creo. '' Dijo Oga levantando una ceja.

'' Solo porque tú tienes a muchas chicas interesadas en ti no significa que yo no pueda tener chicas interesadas en mi. '' Dijo Furuichi enojado.

'' ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No tengo chicas interesadas en mí? '' Dijo Oga confundido.

'' No te hagas el tonto, averigüe que la chica de la cafetería a la que le dijiste que si quería ser la madre de Beel es la belleza numero uno de esta escuela y por alguna razón he observado que ella siempre te ve a lo lejos y con cara de chica enamorada y ha estado evitándote, y no dejemos atrás a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil desde el incidente del pasillo ella también te ha estado observando desde lo lejos maldito suertudo. '' Dijo Furuichi enojado explicando la situación a Oga.

'' ¿ah? Yo no he visto nada de lo que dices. '' Dijo Oga dudando de su amigo.

'' Claro que no lo has visto idiota porque ella te ven desde lo lejos. '' Dijo Furuichi irritado.

'' Bueno no importa vamos a ver a esa chica que dices. '' Dijo Oga viendo a Furuichi.

'' ¿De qué hablas? Yo voy a ver a esa chica no tú. '' Dijo Furuichi confundido.

'' Bueno no te creo nada de qué vas a ver a una chica interesada en ti y además estoy aburrido y quiero ver como estropeas todo como siempre. '' Dijo Oga sonriendo.

'' ¿CREES QUE VOY ARRUINARLO? '' Grito Furuichi enojado.

'' Si '' Dijo Oga afirmándolo levantando su pulgar.

'' Dabu '' Exclamo Bebe Beel levantando su pulgar también.

'' No importa, solo sígueme y no hagas nada estúpido. '' Dijo Furuichi suspirando en derrota.

Ambos empezaron a caminar y se alejaron del viejo edificio de la escuela hasta que se perdieron de vista.

Una vez más en la habitación Rias y Sona observaron la conversación entre Oga y Furuichi pero ninguna dijo una palabra, se quedaron en silencio absoluto algo que todos en la habitación se sintieron incómodos pero después que pasaron unos minutos la primera en reaccionar fue Rias.

'' Yuuto y Koneko quiero que lo sigan ahora quiero saber todos sus movimientos. '' Dijo Rias seriamente pero por alguna razón su cara estaba completamente roja.

'' Si '' Ambos asistieron la cabeza y se dirigieron a la puerta de la habitación para seguir a Oga.

'' Rias ahora te encargo que lo vigiles yo averiguare que está pasando en el otro lado del inframundo y ver qué información puedo obtener. '' Dijo Sona seriamente pero igual que Rias su cara estaba completamente roja.

'' De acuerdo ahora esperaremos las noticias de Yuuto y Koneko. '' Dijo Rias viendo a Sona.

'' Lo dejo en tus manos. '' Dijo Sona seriamente.

Sin más que decir Sona se despide de Rias y así concluye la reunión, Sona junto con su sequito se fueron de la habitación dejando solamente a Rias y Akeno, Rias solo quedo viendo una vez más a la ventana y quedo pensativa porque ahora todo podría complicarse mientras el destino de las tres fracciones dependía de los movimientos de Oga Tatsumi.

 **Parte 4**

'' Hola '' Dijo Oga levantando una mano como saludo.

'' Dabu '' Dijo Bebe Beel levantando su mano como saludo.

'' Hola '' Dijo Asia un poco tímida.

'' Asia-san el es Oga mi mejor amigo. '' Dijo Furuichi presentando a Oga

'' Mucho gusto en conocerlo mi nombre es Asia Argento. '' Dijo Asia inclinando su cabeza.

'' Yo soy Oga y el es Bebe Beel. '' Dijo Oga presentándose junto con el Bebe Beel.

''Dabu '' exclamo Beel alegre.

'' Que bebe tan lindo ¿puedo cargarlo? '' Dijo Asia alegremente.

'' ¿Qué dices Bebe Beel? '' Dijo Oga viendo a Bebe Beel por su aprobación.

'' Da '' Dijo Beel asistiendo su cabeza como aprobación.

Asia cargo a Bebe Beel en sus brazos haciendo que ella se llenara de felicidad pero por otra parte Furuichi estaba celoso ya que Oga le estaba robando toda la atención.

'' Oye Oga ¿Qué crees que haces? '' Dijo Furuichi molesto.

'' ¿A qué te refieres? '' Dijo Oga confundido.

'' Este es mi momento de brillar no el tuyo. '' Dijo Furuichi molesto.

'' ¿ah? ¿De qué estás hablando? '' Dijo Oga aun mas confundido.

'' Gracias Takayuki-san por presentarme a sus amigos ahora veo que eres una persona de gran corazón. '' Dijo Asia sonriendo directamente a Furuichi.

'' No es para tanto, olvida todo lo que dije Oga. '' Dijo Furuichi sonriendo mientras ve a Oga.

'' Furuichi necesitas que te revisen el cerebro. '' Dijo Oga preocupado por la salud mental de su amigo.

'' Solo cállate. '' Dijo Furuichi irritado.

'' Gracias Takayuki-san por querer encontrarse conmigo esta tarde. '' Dijo Asia completamente feliz.

'' No es nada, sabes cómo es un día especial para ti déjame invitarte a divertirte en esta ciudad. '' Dijo Furuichi sonriendo.

'' Enserio '' Dijo Asia sorprendida.

'' Claro que es enserio, quiero que tengas buenos recuerdos. '' Dijo Furuichi sonriendo.

'' Muchas gracias. '' Dijo Asia completamente feliz.

'' Escuchaste Bebe Beel, Furuichi dijo que iba a invitar. '' Dijo Oga sonriendo.

'' Dabu '' Exclamo Beel contento.

'' ¿Quién dijo que te voy a invitar? '' Dijo Furuichi algo molesto.

'' No solo ella quiere divertirse también el Bebe Beel. '' Dijo Oga viendo a Furuichi.

'' Dabu '' Exclamo Beel contento.

'' ¿Ellos pueden venir con nosotros Takayuki-san? '' Dijo Asia un desanimada ya que ella quería pasar más tiempo con sus nuevos amigos y Furuichi noto eso de inmediato.

'' Claro que ellos vendrán con nosotros por eso no te preocupes. '' Dijo Furuichi sonriendo tratando de ser genial.

'' Enserio muchas gracias ahora podemos disfrutar el tiempo juntos como amigos. '' Dijo Asia completamente feliz.

'' Escuchaste Bebe Beel, Furuichi va a pagar todo. '' Dijo Oga sonriendo maliciosamente.

'' Dabu '' Exclamo Beel sonriendo de la misma manera que Oga.

Furuichi solo suspiro y se arrepintió de su decisión pero no importa con tal de dar una buena impresión a Asia no le importaba soportar a Oga un poco mas aunque después se iba arrepentir por su billetera.

Los tres pasaron el resto de la tarde yendo al centro de videojuegos donde Furuichi pago por todos los juegos que Oga y Asia estaban jugando, Asia solo quedaba asombrada de las graficas de los juegos y también en su rostro se veía que ella estaba completamente feliz, Furuichi al ver el rostro de la chica feliz supo que ella no tenía mucha diversión en su vida y que solo se dedicaba a la iglesia pero ahora eso no importa lo que importa es que ella se divierta. Después de los videojuegos ellos se fueron a comer unas hamburguesas que Furuichi también el las pago haciendo que su billetera se vaciara aun más de lo que estaba asiendo que le salieran lágrimas en sus ojos. Asia estaba completamente feliz nunca en su vida había experimentado salir con amigos, Takayuki era muy bueno con ella y su amigo Oga aunque tenía un rostro que daba miedo al principio pero en el fondo es una buena persona pero también se pregunta ¿Por qué tiene un bebe en su espalda? ¿Sera su hijo? ¿Acaso es padre soltero? Pero eso no importa ahora ella tiene dos nuevos amigos en la ciudad y no se siente tan sola. Los tres llegaron al parque ahí Asia tomaría su camino para volver a la iglesia porque ya estaba atardeciendo y no quería llegar tarde.

'' Me divertí mucho el día de hoy. '' Dijo Asia con una gran sonrisa.

'' No hay de que, además yo quería que pasaras un gran día. '' Dijo Furuichi tratando de ser genial con su cara galán.

'' Yo también me divertí mucho y tu Bebe Beel. '' Dijo Oga viendo al bebe en su espalda.

'' Dabu '' Exclamo Beel alegremente.

De repente Oga sintió algo en el aire que lo puso alerta, vio a sus alrededores y noto algo sospechoso pero no hubo tiempo para pensar ya que algo venia hacia ellos a gran velocidad, Oga empujo a Furuichi junto con Asia y ambos cayeron al suelo, Furuichi cayó encima de Asia sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando y volteo a ver a Oga ya que seguro fue él quien lo empujo.

'' Oye Oga ¿Por qué nos empujaste? '' Dijo Furuichi molesto.

Furuichi vio el rostro de Oga y estaba completamente serio y el estaba viendo hacia una fuente de agua que estaba frente de ellos, Furuichi vio una figura que estaba en la fuente de agua y reconoció esa figura era la chica que Oga tuvo una cita el día anterior y vistiendo ese traje tan revelador que ha Furuichi por un instante casi le sale sangre de la nariz pero evito eso porque no quería que Asia pensara que es un pervertido y trato de ponerse serio ante la situación.

'' Veo que esquivaste mi ataque sorpresa. '' Dijo Raynare sonriendo maliciosamente.

'' ¿A eso llamas un ataque sorpresa? Te dire que tomara más que eso para sorprenderme. '' Dijo Oga seriamente.

'' Eres tan irritable maldito insecto, pero no te preocupes esta vez no vine sola. '' Dijo Raynare con una voz burlona.

Oga no sabía a lo que se refería Raynare con eso pero de repente sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él, con sus rápidos reflejos Oga dio un paso hacia atrás y vio a su atacante, era un hombre mayor al parecer en sus treinta con un sombrero negro y con un abrigo gris que le cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo con pantalones negros y guantes negros, el sujeto sostenía una lanza igual la que uso Raynare para atacarlo anterior mente pero esta vez el sujeto quería atravesarlo de un solo golpe.

'' Tienes buenos reflejos muchacho. '' Dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa arrogante.

'' ¿Quién rayos eres tú? '' Dijo Oga molesto.

'' Disculpa mi mala educación, mi nombre es Dohnaseek y seré quien te derrote. '' Dijo Dohnaseek muy confiando con una sonrisa arrogante.

'' Que te parece patético insecto ahora somos dos contra uno y no hay ninguna forma que nos derrotes esta vez. '' Dijo Raynare burlándose de Oga.

'' Oye Furuichi llévate a la chica de aquí, aparentemente ellos vienen por mi y no quiero que salgan lastimados. '' Dijo Oga seriamente.

'' ¿Está bien dejarte solo? Ellos no se ven que sean normales. '' Dijo Furuichi preocupado.

'' No te preocupes por mí, además ya la he derrotado antes otro más que este aquí no hara la diferencia. '' Dijo Oga seriamente.

'' De acuerdo. '' Dijo Furuichi confiando en Oga.

'' Oye maldita sabandija creo que nos estas subestimando y por eso pagaras con tu vida. '' Dijo Raynare furiosa.

'' Muchacho alístate para morir. '' Dijo Dohnaseek haciendo otra lanza de luz.

'' Muere de una buena vez. '' Dijo Raynare lanzándose al ataque con otra lanza de luz directamente hacia Oga.

'' Hare que se arrodillen ante mí. '' Dijo Oga apretando sus puños y listo para pelear.

* * *

 **Que les pareció el capitulo estuvo lleno de acción esta vez se enfrentaron los personajes de Beelzebub con los de DXD y las peleas espero que sean de su agrado y no se preocupen el próximo tendrán aun mas acción así que espérenlo con muchas ansias pero paciencia, bueno eso es todo por esta vez espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo en escribirlo eso sería todo en esta ocasión asi que me despido hasta la próxima vez.**

 **Posdata**

 **Para los lectores que siguen mis otras historias no se preocupen muy pronto actualizare Un Mundo Infame y El Imagen Breaker y la Chica de Hierro solo que he tenido un bloqueo en ambas historia pero no se preocupen muy pronto les daré noticias sobre ellas solo que ahora estoy muy inspirado en Beelzebub DxD pero no olvidare de ellas tan fácilmente y también actualizare La Caja de Pandora así que estén pendientes que pronto trabajare en mis otros fics para que puedan seguir disfrutándolos.**

 **Hasta la Proxima.**


	5. Oga Contra los Angeles Caidos Parte 1

H **ola a todos ha pasado un tiempo que actualice esta historia pero no se preocupen aquí les daré otro capítulo entretenido para que se diviertan pero antes quisiera volverle a dar las gracias por el buen recibimiento que tiene la historia y me alegra que más personas les guste y eso me motiva para escribir y ahora voy a responder los reviews de las personas que están muy atenta a esta historia.**

 **Para crash Barecode : gracias por tu review y para tu pregunta sobre el nivel de Oga con los DXD va a tener poder suficiente para enfrentarlos pero no va a ser OP sino a un nivel compresible ya que la historia se sitúa cuando Oga derroto a Toujo y no tiene mucho control sobre el poder de Beel pero lo voy hacer que pelee a la par hasta cierto punto de la historia.**

 **Para RikudouDeva: gracias por tu review me alegro que te guste la comedia ya que esfuerzo a no dejar el estilo cómico de Beelzebub y no preocupes las peleas las voy a desarrollar lo mejor posible para que sigan siendo entretenidas así que disfruta de este capítulo.**

 **Para maxigiampieri2012: gracias por tu review y bueno conociendo a Oga la pelea no le va a costar pero aun así le voy a dar un buen giro a la historia para que los asombre aun mas.**

 **Para jose luis: no te preocupes este fic va a seguir.**

* * *

 **Oga Contra Los Ángeles Caídos Parte 1**

 **Parte 1**

'' Muchacho alístate para morir. '' Dijo Dohnaseek haciendo otra lanza de luz.

'' Muere de una buena vez. '' Dijo Raynare lanzándose al ataque con otra lanza de luz directamente hacia Oga.

'' Hare que se arrodillen ante mí. '' Dijo Oga apretando sus puños y listo para pelear.

Raynare y Dohnaseek ambos se dirigieron hacia Oga con una enorme velocidad con lanzas en sus manos apuntaron directamente hacia Oga para una estocada final, Oga vio que Raynare venia frente de él y el otro sujeto venia por detrás así que espero que ambos llegaran donde él se encontraba, ambos ángeles caídos solo estaban a unos pocos pasos de Oga y vieron que este no se movía de su lugar tal vez se había rendido o tenía un plan pero Raynare sabía que era un idiota si algo estaba tramando debía ser algo muy tonto y no le importo y aumento su velocidad al máximo para eliminarlo de una vez por todas. Oga vio que ya ambos estaban a unos cuantos pasos de él, Raynare de frente y el otro sujeto por detrás así que Oga solo dio un paso a la derecha esquivando el ataque de ambos a último minuto haciendo que ambos chocaran entre ellos, Raynare impacto con fuerza con Dohnaseek ya que iban a toda velocidad haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo con sus lanzas deshaciéndose casi de inmediato, Dohnaseek se levanto y trato de hacer otra lanza pero se encontró a Oga apretando su puño y solo vio que este le lanzo un puñetazo en el estomago de Dohnaseek con tal fuerza que lo dejo sin aliento y ahí no paro el golpe de Oga, el golpe fue tan fuerte que no solo Dohnaseek lo recibió sino Raynare que estaba detrás de el vio que su compañero se dirigía hacia ella con una gran velocidad debido al golpe que recibió de Oga, Donahseek choco con Raynare haciendo que ambos volvieran a caer al suelo.

'' Maldición, parece que este subestime la fuerza de este mocoso. '' Dijo Dohnaseek molesto mientras se levantaba del suelo.

'' Maldito, no seré humillada otra vez por ti. '' Dijo Raynare levantándose del suelo muy molesta.

Ambos ángeles caídos volvieron atacar a Oga una vez mas mientras Raynare atacara su lado izquierdo Dohnaseek atacara su lado derecho ambos no volverán a caer en el mismo truco así que decidieron atacar de frente para ver todos los movimientos de Oga para que no los sorprenda otra vez. Oga solo se quedo parado listo para recibir el ataque de ambos ángeles caídos pero a último momento Oga dio unos paso hacia donde estaba Dohnaseek acercándose a el primero, Dohnaseek vio que Oga se dirigía hacia el así que preparo su puño derecho para atacar y lanzo un golpe a Oga pero este sujeto el brazo de Dohnaseek con mucha facilidad pero sin embargo Raynare llego a toda velocidad donde en encontraban ambos y decidió hacer otra lanza de luz para atacar a Oga una vez mas pero este vio las intenciones de Raynare antes que ella pudiera formar la lanza de luz Oga con ambas manos sujeto el brazo de Dohnaseek con mucha fuerza y lo lanzo donde estaba Raynare para evitar el ataque, Raynare vio que Oga lanzo a su compañero hacia ella así que dejo de hacer la lanza y con ambas manos sujeto la espalda de Dohnaseek para que este la embistiera y no cayera al suelo nuevamente.

'' Justo como lo planee. '' Dijo Oga sonriendo maliciosamente.

Raynare levanto una ceja al escuchar las palabras de Oga que no sabía a lo que él se refería pero vio que Oga nunca soltó a Dohnaseek al contrario su mano izquierda todavía seguía sujetándolo mientras su mano derecha estaba completamente libre y Raynare solo vio a Oga con total angustia.

'' HAAAAAAAA '' Grito Oga listo para atacar.

Oga golpeo el estomago de Dohnaseek con tanta fuerza que Raynare que estaba detrás de el sintió el golpe de Oga, la espalda de Dohnaseek estaba muy pegada al estomago de Raynare y también en su busto, Raynare también recibió parte del golpe aunque no tanto como su compañero pero vio que Oga no se detuvo con un solo golpe y vio a ambos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

'' Esto solo acaba de comenzar. '' Dijo Oga riéndose maliciosamente.

Oga lanzo una serie de golpes hacia el estomago de Dohnaseek sin parar era una ráfaga de puñetazos sin parar todos en el mismo lugar haciendo que el daño sea aun mas grande. Raynare vio como Oga lanzaba sus golpes hacia el estomago de Dohnaseek sin piedad alguna pero para su mala suerte de ella también estaba recibiendo esos golpes aunque por la espalda de su compañero el daño no era grave pero si son una ráfaga de golpes ella recibía un gran daño por el ataque. Oga para su último golpe reunió una gran fuerza y golpeo el estomago de Dohnaseek como si no hubiera mañana y lanzo a ambos ángeles caídos varios metros de él.

'' ZEBUL BLAST '' Grito Oga preparándose para otro ataque.

Raynare y Dohnaseek cayeron al suelo ambos adoloridos por el ataque de Oga, Raynare no lo podía creer aun teniendo a otro ángel caído con ella era fácilmente derrotada por un idiota como Oga sin mucho esfuerzo antes de levantarse del suelo Raynare escucho a Oga diciendo algo y volteo su mirada hacia Oga de nuevo y vio que este tenía su mano derecha emitiendo la misma energía demoniaca que vio la primera vez que pelearon y estaba apuntando hacia ellos y lo que había escuchado Raynare era el nombre del ataque y sin pensarlo dos veces con sus brazos cubrió su rostro y sus alas negras cubrió todo su cuerpo. Oga desde el otro lado lanzo su ataque hacia los dos ángeles caídos que se encontraban en el suelo lastimado y con una gran explosión decidió terminar la pelea.

 **Parte 2**

Furuichi estaba viendo la pelea de Oga desde lo lejos y vio que su amigo estaba ganando de una forma abrumadora tanto que hasta sentía lastima por sus atacantes.

'' Ese Oga no se contuvo para nada. '' Dijo Furuichi dando un suspiro.

'' Takayuki-san ¿todo está bien? '' Dijo Asia preocupada.

'' Si todo está bien Asia-san no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. '' Dijo Furuichi con una sonrisa.

'' Oga-san ¿estará bien? '' Dijo Asia todavía preocupada.

'' Conociendo a Oga yo diría que está disfrutando esto. '' Dijo Furuichi riéndose nerviosamente.

Asia solo quedo viendo a Furuichi en confusión ya que no entendió muy bien a lo que él se refería.

'' Oh, que es lo que tenemos aquí. '' Dijo Una nueva voz frente de ellos.

Furuichi y Asia voltearon a ver de dónde provenía esa y vieron que era de una mujer, la mujer frente de ellos tenía cabello azul largo y vestía una chaqueta color vino y también una mini falda del mismo color y estaba sonriendo de una manera muy provocativa.

'' Si es la pequeña monja y un chico encantador. '' Dijo la mujer muy coqueta.

'' Oh veo que tienes un buen ojo para los hombres. '' Dijo Furuichi poniéndose su mano en su mentón haciendo su cara de galán.

'' Je je je, veo que eres divertido déjame presentarme mi nombre Kalawarner ¿Cuál es el tuyo? '' Dijo Kalawarner coquetamente.

'' Mi nombre es Furuichi Takayuki. '' Dijo Furuichi sonriendo idiotamente.

'' Furuichi-kun ¿me podrías dar a la monja que tienes a tu lado? '' Dijo Kalawarner seductivamente.

Furuichi levanto una ceja en forma de confusión al ver que la mujer quería a Asia con ella, el pensó que venían por Oga ya que era lo normal ya ha visto ciento de veces como Oga hace enojar y luego vendrían por vengarse después pero ¿Por qué el interés en Asia tan repentino? Furuichi solo sintió la mano de Asia apretando su brazo de forma asustada.

'' Lo siento pero ella se queda conmigo. '' Dijo Furuichi seriamente.

'' Si me la entregas te daré una buena recompensa. '' Dijo Kalawarner seductivamente desabrochando su chaqueta.

'' _Cálmate Takayuki si ella sigue desabrochando su chaqueta este Fanfic pasara a clasificación M y eso seria un poco problemático para el autor pero dejando eso a un lado no puedo dejar que se llevan a Asia aunque sea una oferta muy tentadora._ '' Pensó Furuichi nerviosamente rompiendo la cuarta pared dejándome a mí el autor poniéndome mi mano en la cara.

'' Te podría hacer sentir como si estuvieras en el cielo cariño. '' Dijo Kalawarner levantando su mini falda a altura que se viera parte de su ropa interior.

Furuichi vio lo que estaba haciendo Kalawarner y le empezó a sangrar la nariz al ver a la seductiva Kalawarner.

'' ¿Takayuki-san se encuentra bien? '' Dijo Asia preocupada.

'' No te preocupes Asia-san estoy bien. '' Dijo Furuichi tapándose con una mano la nariz para evitar que saliera tanta sangre.

'' ¿Qué dices Furuichi-kun? Es una buena propuesta la que te doy. '' Dijo Kalawarner seductivamente.

Furuichi empezó a sangrar más de la nariz por las palabras de Kalawarner es primera vez que una mujer le dice que puede hacerlo sentir bien, la mente de Furuichi empezó a nublarse por muchas cosas pervertidas que podría hacer con esta belleza de mujer pero la mano de Asia lo hiso recapacitar y vio una vez a Kalawarner con ojos serios pero aun con sangre en la nariz.

'' Lo siento nada lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión. '' Dijo Furuichi seriamente.

'' Que lastima pero de todos tengo que llevármela, Mittelt ahora. '' Dijo Kalawarner seriamente.

Furuichi escucho que la mujer había pronunciado una palabra extraña como si hubiera llamado a alguien pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Furuichi sintió un golpe en su cabeza tan fuerte que perdió el conocimiento casi de inmediato dejando a este caer al suelo inconsciente.

'' Takayuki-san ¿se encuentra bien? '' Dijo Asia asustada al ver a Furuichi inconsciente en el suelo.

'' Que humano más patético caer de un golpe tan simple pero gracias a tu distracción Kalawarner me fue fácil derribarlo. '' Dijo una chica de cabello rubio pequeña con un vestido negro.

'' Si pero que ser más patético pensó que yo le daría esa clase de servicio, bueno es un mocoso con las hormonas alborotadas es compresible. '' Dijo Kalawarner de forma burlona.

'' No se burlen de Takayuki-san él es una buena persona con un gran corazón. '' Dijo Asia seriamente.

'' Oye Mittelt hazte cargo de ella también. '' Dijo Kalawarner pronunciando el nombre de su compañera mientras apuntaba a Asia.

Mittelt se acerco a Asia y puso su mano derecha en el rostro de Asia, un pequeño esplendor salió de la mano de Mittelt haciendo que Asia cerrara sus ojos sin recibir ningún daño pero cuando Asia estaba a punto de caer al suelo Mittelt la atrapo en sus brazos.

'' Bueno misión cumplida. '' Dijo Mittelt alegremente.

'' Si, esto fue fácil. '' Dijo Kalawarner sonriendo muy confiada.

Kalawarner sintió un gran poder dirigiéndose hacia ellas a gran velocidad empujo a Mittelt hacia un lado y ella se dirigió al lado opuesto pero lograron ver un gran poder que pasaba en medio de ellas si en unos segundos tarde se hubieran movido ella hubiera recibido un gran daño por ese poder. Kalawarner vio de donde provenía ese poder y vio que era el chico que estaba peleando con sus compañeros Raynare y Dohnaseek no es posible que ellos hubieran perdido con un simple humano.

'' Bastardos, ¿Qué le han hecho a Furuichi y a Asia? '' Dijo Oga enfurecido.

'' Esa no es la forma de hablarle a una mujer. '' Dijo Kalawarner juguetonamente.

'' No me vengas con esas tonterías, dime que le han hecho a esos dos. '' Dijo Oga seriamente.

Kalawarner vio que los mismo trucos que funcionaron con el chico anterior no iban a resultar con el ya que en sus ojos reflejan que no va a tener ninguna piedad con ellas.

'' Bueno con el perdedor en el suelo no tenemos asuntos pero la monja en otra parte la tenemos que llevar. '' Dijo Mittelt burlonamente.

'' No voy a dejar que eso pase. '' Dijo Oga seriamente preparando su mano derecha para otro ataque.

Kalawarner y Mittelt vieron como Oga estaba preparando otro ataque pero esta vez con una energía mucho mayor que la de antes y sabían que si esa energía les daba estarían en graves problemas así que rápidamente formaron un circulo debajo sus pies y ese mismo circulo se elevaba hacia arriba cubriendo sus cuerpos dejando que desaparecieran en frente de sus ojos. Oga volteo donde se encontraba Raynare y el otro sujeto y vio que ella apenas se podía levantar.

'' Maldito humano juro que me las pagaras. '' Dijo Raynare furiosa.

'' Oye ¿Adonde se llevaron a Asia? '' Dijo Oga seriamente.

'' Oh preocupado por esa monja, si quieres rescatarla será mejor que vayas a la iglesia abandonada afuera de la ciudad. '' Dijo Raynare de forma burlona.

Antes que Oga pudiera responder otro círculo mágico apareció debajo de Raynare haciendo que esta desapareciera junto con su compañero, Oga solo vio el lugar donde ella desapareció y vio donde estaba Furuichi inconsciente en el suelo y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

 **Parte 3**

En una iglesia abandona cuatro figuras salen de un círculo mágico y llegan al altar de la iglesia.

'' Eso estuvo cerca. '' Dijo Mittelt dando un suspiro.

'' Si tienes razón, si eso nos hubiera dado estarías en graves problemas pero ustedes no corrieron con tanta suerte. '' Dijo Kalawarner viendo a sus dos compañeros heridos.

'' Cierra la boca. '' Dijo Raynare molesta.

'' Ese mocoso sabe pelear muy bien. '' Dijo Dohnaseek tratándose de levantarse del suelo.

'' HAHAHA, veo que recibieron una buena paliza. '' Dijo Mittelt riéndose a carcajadas.

'' Cállate de una buena vez enana. '' Dijo Raynare furiosa.

'' Veo que alguien esta de mal humor. '' Dijo Freed entrando a la habitación.

'' Veo que por fin has llegado. '' Dijo Dohnaseek finalmente de pie.

'' Veo que capturar la monja les pareció un trabajo muy duro. '' Dijo Freed en forma burlona.

'' Cierra la boca ese humano era muy fuerte. '' Dijo Dohnaseek molesto.

'' ¿El fuerte o será que ustedes son débiles? '' Dijo Freed aun burlándose.

'' Ya basta Freed tenemos otras cosas que hacer. '' Dijo Kalawarner seriamente.

'' Si, yo por mi parte ya tengo todo listo solo falta su parte. '' Dijo Freed seriamente.

'' Ya tenemos a la monja es hora de empezar la ceremonia. '' Dijo Raynare sonriendo maliciosamente.

Freed en ese momento salió de la habitación dejando solos a los ángeles caídos.

'' Oye Raynare he notado algo sobre nuestra pelea con ese chico. '' Dijo Dohnaseek seriamente.

'' ¿Ah? ¿Y qué será? '' Dijo Raynare irritada ya que no se quería acordar de Oga.

'' Ese chico nunca te golpeo directamente. '' Dijo Dohnaseek seriamente.

'' ¿Ah? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? '' Dijo Raynare levantando una ceja muy confundida.

'' Pensándolo bien el siempre me golpeo a mi pero a ti jamás te golpeo de forma directa, esos ataques a mi estomago es una forma que no te golpeo a ti y también cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad de darte un golpe directo espera la forma que tú te cubrieras para que no recibas los daños. '' Dijo Dohnaseek analizando la situación.

Raynare pensó y eso era verdad cada vez que Oga tenía la oportunidad de darle un buen golpe se tardaba hasta que ella se cubriera cada ataque de Oga hacia ella no eran daños directos sino indirectos pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué el haría algo así? Ella es su enemiga pero aun así el no se atrevía a golpearla.

'' Parece que alguien está enamorado de Raynare. '' Dijo Mittelt de forma burlona.

'' Cállate enana. '' Dijo Raynare un poco ruborizada a la burla de Mittelt.

'' Pensándolo bien el chico siempre te presta atención cada vez que hablas y además trate de seducirlo pero no funciono pero cuando tú hablas con él te pone mucha atención. '' Dijo Kalawarner juguetonamente.

'' Es imposible que ese cabeza hueca sienta algo por mi y además estoy tratando de matarlo. '' Dijo Raynare frustrada.

'' Si en verdad quieres matarlo porque le dijiste exactamente donde nos íbamos a encontrar, si en verdad quisieras matarlo solo hubieras seguido con el plan y volverlo a atacar desprevenido. '' Dijo Dohnaseek pensativamente.

'' Ya basta de esta tontería no se hagan ideas tontas a la cabeza yo no siento nada por ese imbécil ni el conmigo simplemente le dije eso porque entre más rápido lo mate es mejor. '' Dijo Raynare totalmente frustrada un poco ruborizada.

'' Si lo que tu digas. '' Dijeron sus tres compañeros en forma burlona saliendo de la habitación.

Raynare solo quedo viendo como sus compañeros salen de la habitación pero aun así sentía una gran molestia ya que estaban haciéndose ideas tontas que ese humano insignificante sentía algo por ella eso era de risa aunque es verdad que él nunca la golpeo de forma directa y que siempre escuchaba lo que ella decía incluso tuvo una cita con ella aunque ella lo forzó pero en la cita pudo matarlo cuando estaba pescando esos estúpidos camarones pero ella prefirió observarlo y verlo como él se divertía la verdad pensándolo bien ella pensó en Oga que es un poco apuesto y en ese momento Raynare empezó a sacudir su cabeza fuertemente.

'' _¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?_ _El no es apuesto para nada no tiene ni una pisca de atractivo. ''_ Pensó Raynare tratando de sacarse a Oga de su cabeza.

'' _Es culpa de Dohnaseek por mencionar algo tan tonto es imposible que el sienta algo por mi verdad. ¿Verdad? ''_ Pensó Raynare un poco confundida mientras sus mejías se ponían un poco rojas.

 **Parte 4**

Oga se encontraba tratando de despertar a Furuichi pero habían pasado diez minutos y el no se levantaba así que pensó en algo y decidió arrastrar el cuerpo de Furuichi hacia la fuente de agua donde desapareció Raynare, una vez en la fuente de agua oga puso la cabeza de Furuichi en la fuente y espero diez segundos.

'' HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA '' Grito Furuichi sacando su cabeza del agua.

'' Oh, Furuichi al fin despertaste. '' Dijo Oga sonriendo despreocupadamente.

'' ¿Qué rayos crees que haces imbécil? '' Dijo Furuichi furioso.

'' Tenias diez minutos sin levantarte así que use este método que para mi gusto es muy efectivo. '' Dijo Oga muy orgulloso de su idea.

'' Pude haber muerto. '' Dijo Furuichi molesto.

'' Ese es un pequeño riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr por mis grandiosas ideas. '' Dijo Oga sonriendo tontamente.

Furuichi estaba molesto pero se dio cuenta de que solo estaba Oga y que no veía a Asia por ningún lado.

'' Oga ¿Dónde se encuentra Asia-san? '' Dijo Furuichi preocupado.

'' Esos tipos se la llevaron. '' Dijo Oga seriamente.

'' ¿Por qué se llevarían a Asia-san, si su objetivo eras tú? '' Dijo Furuichi muy confundido.

'' No tengo ni idea pero me dijeron que si quería rescatarla me dirigiera hacia la iglesia abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad. '' Dijo Oga seriamente.

'' No tenemos mucho tiempo vamos a rescatarla. '' Dijo Furuichi seriamente.

'' Espera un momento. '' Dijo Oga volteando a ver a unos arbustos que estaban no muy lejos de ellos.

Furuichi vio como Oga caminaba hacia unos arbustos y cuando llego a ellos extendió sus brazos en empezó a buscar algo entre los arbustos después de unos segundos Oga parecía que había encontrado algo y con ambos brazos tiro de algo y vio que eran dos personas que habían salido entre los arbustos. Uno de ellos era un chico rubio con uniforme de la academia Kuoh que él jamás había visto y la otra persona era una chica que cabello blanco que le resulto familiar ya que compartían la misma clase, Oga se acerco a ellos apretando sus puños si algo podría pasar.

'' ¿Quién rayos son ustedes? '' Dijo Oga seriamente.

'' Mi nombre es Kiba y ella es Koneko. '' Dijo Yuuto presentándose junto con Koneko.

'' Oye responde mi pregunta. '' Dijo Oga con tono amenazante.

'' Si te refieres a que somos enemigos te aseguro que no somos tus enemigos. '' Dijo Yuuto seriamente.

'' ¿Por qué me han estado observando todos estos días? Desde que tuve esa cita con esa chica he sentido que hay personas siguiéndome. '' Dijo Oga seriamente.

'' ¿Por qué ustedes siguen a Oga? '' Dijo Furuichi acercándose a ellos.

'' Tenemos nuestras razones para eso pero ahora eso no es importante, deben rescatar a la monja antes que pase algo malo y si quieren podemos ayudarles. '' Dijo Yuuto seriamente.

'' ¿Cómo se que ustedes no están de lado de esos tipos? '' Dijo Oga levantando una ceja.

'' No te preocupes nosotros los demonios no nos llevamos muy bien con los ángeles caídos. '' Dijo Yuuto seriamente.

Oga y Furuichi se sorprendieron al escuchar esas palabras.

'' ¿Ustedes son demonios? '' Dijo Furuichi en shock.

'' Si pero asumo que tú también eres un demonio ya erradicas un gran poder demoniaco. '' Dijo Yuuto apuntando a Oga.

'' La verdad soy humano el demonio es el bebe Beel. '' Dijo Oga apuntando a Beel.

'' Dabu '' Exclamo Beel contento.

Yuuto y Koneko se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que dijo Oga que no era un demonio sino el bebe que carga en su espalda entonces todas sus suposiciones eran incorrectas pero ahora la pregunta es ¿Quién es realmente? Pero en eso fueron interrumpidos de sus pensamientos.

'' ¿Qué quisiste decir con ángeles caídos? '' Dijo Furuichi curiosamente.

'' La verdad en este mundo no solo existen demonios sino también ángeles pero los ángeles caídos perdieron la gracia de Dios y fueron expulsados del cielo. '' Dijo Yuuto seriamente.

'' Y dices que son enemigos de los demonios. '' Dijo Furuichi reafirmando lo que había escuchado.

'' Si no tenemos intenciones de engañarlos mientras les ayudamos a rescatar a la monja. '' Dijo Yuuto viendo a Furuichi.

'' ¿Por qué están dispuesto ayudarnos? '' Dijo Oga curiosamente.

'' La verdad no yo entiendo porque pero sé que ustedes no son malas personas y cuando hay alguien en problemas no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y ver como una chica inocente es lastimada. '' Dijo Yuuto seriamente.

'' Bueno pero si haces un movimiento sospechoso no dudare en darte una paliza. '' Dijo Oga seriamente.

'' De acuerdo no tengo objeción. '' Dijo Yuuto asistiendo su cabeza.

'' Y tu ¿Por qué vienes con nosotros? '' Dijo Oga apuntando a Koneko.

'' Alguien tiene que cuidarles las espaldas. '' Dijo Koneko con su poker face.

'' Oh, la verdad eres una chica linda. '' Dijo Furuichi viendo a Koneko de pies a cabeza.

'' Oye Furuichi yo se que eres un lolicon pero contrólate ¿quieres? Tenemos que rescatar a la monja primero y después puedes tener tus fantasías pervertidas. '' Dijo Oga preocupado por Koneko ya que su amigo es un lolicon.

'' Puedes dejar de decir eso ellos pueden tener la idea equivocada de mi. '' Dijo Furuichi molesto.

Pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Koneko lo estaba viendo muy molesta.

'' Pervertido '' Simplemente dijo Koneko mientras le daba la espalda mientras Furuichi suspiraba ya que empezó con el pie izquierdo con la chica.

'' De acuerdo es hora de irnos a rescatar a la monja. '' Dijo Oga motivado.

'' Dabu '' Exclamo Beel alegremente.

'' Oh Beel ¿quieres darles una paliza también? '' Dijo Oga sonriendo a Beel.

'' Dabu Ai '' Exclamo Beel aun más alegre.

'' De acuerdo vamos de una buena vez para que vean que se metieron con las personas equivocadas. '' Dijo Oga alegremente.

Oga, Furuichi, Yuuto y Koneko partieron hacia la iglesia donde se encontraban los ángeles caídos para rescatar a Asia y ahí se enfrentaran a varios enemigos poderosos pero ellos estaban muy decididos a luchar y enfrentar a cualquier adversario que se presentara.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por ahora pero les aseguro que el próximo capítulo va haber acción total ya que haber muchas peleas y enfrentamientos entre Oga y los ángeles caídos y también otros personajes van a participar para las peleas así que esperen el próximo capítulo porque va hacer muy entretenido.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Oga Contra los Angeles Caidos Parte 2

**Hola a todos es hora de disfrutar otro capítulo de Beelzeebub DxD en este capítulo será la conclusión de la pelea con Raynare y sus compañeros aunque la verdad era el capitulo cinco que quería terminarlo pero se me hiso un poco largo y lo dividí en dos partes para no dejar de actualizar pero este capítulo termine haciéndolo un poco más largo que el anterior y también lo escribí dos veces ya que la primera versión no me gusto como lo estaba desarrollando y lo volví a escribir y ahora les entrego la otra versión que para mi gusto es mejor a lo que tenía planeado y por eso me tarde un poco en actualizar pero les prometo un capitulo muy entretenido.**

 **Ahora a responder los review de las personas que han apoyado la historia y a los que no dejan review y siguen la historia solo les mando un gran saludo de mi parte y muchas gracias.**

 **Para Lux01: Gracias por tu review no te preocupes ya tengo pensado como abordar ese tema y no tardare mucho para la explicación así que no te la pierdas.**

 **Para RikuodouDeva: Gracias amigo me alegro que te gusten las peleas de Oga y para tus preguntas Issei no saldrá en la historia principal él será un personaje de relleno pero le dare un capitulo con Oga que será muy divertido.**

 **Para Ellystair Vainy: Gracias por tu review me alegra que te guste mi historia y eso me inspira a escribirla y para tu pregunta si aparecerá Fuji pero Aiba no lo tengo decidido pero le daré otro rival de amor a Oga en lo que se refiere a Kunieda así que espéralo con ansias.**

 **Para maxigiampieri2012: Gracias por tu review para tu pregunta si Raynare será madre de Beel se responderá en este capítulo y Sona es seguro que luchara por ese puesto.**

 **Para Crash Barecode: Gracias por tu review.**

 **Para WolfCerberus: Gracias por tu review y también por disfrutar la historia y ponerla en tus favoritos.**

 **Para XMisterdarkX y SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA: Gracias por sus review.**

 **Y ahora disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Oga contra los Ángeles Caídos Parte 2**

 **Parte 1**

Oga y compañía habían llegado a la iglesia abandonada fuera de la ciudad pero antes de llegar a la iglesia se escondieron en unos arbustos no muy lejos de la iglesia y observaron la situación más de cerca. Todos vieron la entrada de la iglesia y había dos personas custodiando la entrada al ver la situación Oga y los demás se quedaron en los arbustos para que no los vieran.

'' El lugar parece estar bien vigilado nos será difícil poder entrar. '' Dijo Yuuto seriamente.

'' Debemos idear un plan para poder entrar. '' Dijo Furuichi viendo a Yuuto.

'' ¿Tienes algo en mente? '' Dijo Yuuto volteando a ver a Furuichi.

'' Lo mejor sería entrar por la parte trasera será la menos custodiada y no tendrán idea de por ahí entraremos y además si entramos por la entrada principal la mayor parte de ellos estarían ahí, recuerda que ellos fueron quienes nos dijeron que viniéramos así lo más lógico será que nos están esperando en la entrada principal pero si entramos por la parte trasera podríamos darles un ataque sorpresa. '' Dijo Furuichi seriamente.

'' Ya veo y es una buena idea, además tienes razón será mejor un ataque sorpresa así reduciremos los enemigos. '' Dijo Yuuto aceptando el plan.

'' Oye Oga ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? '' Dijo Furuichi volteando a ver a Oga pero él no se encontraba con ellos. '' ¿Oga? ¿Dónde estás? '' Dijo Furuichi preocupado.

'' Ahí '' Dijo Koneko señalando donde se encontraba Oga.

Furuichi y Yuuto voltearon a ver donde está apuntando Koneko y era Oga que el ya estaba en la entrada de la iglesia frente a los dos sujetos que la vigilaban.

'' Oye mocoso ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? '' Dijo uno de los sujetos molesto.

'' Piérdete este no es el lugar para un mocoso como tu este. '' Dijo el otro sujeto con tono amenazante.

Oga no dijo nada solo los quedo observando.

'' ¿Estas sordo? Lárgate de aquí. '' Dijo el primer sujeto ya furioso.

'' Este no un lugar para que un mocoso como tu juegue. '' Dijo el otro sujeto molesto.

Oga en ese momento apretó sus dos puños y de repente con ambas manos lanzo dos golpes directo a los rostros de los dos sujetos que estaban frente de el dejándolos inconscientes al instante.

'' Oigan el camino ya está despejado entremos de una buena vez. '' Dijo Oga viendo a los demás muy indiferente.

Furuichi solo puso su mano en el rostro y dio un suspiro profundo ya que como siempre Oga no entiende la situación y siempre actúa por impulso sin importar en qué situación en la que este. Yuuto por otro lado que sorprendido de la fuerza bruta de Oga ya que derribo a dos personas al mismo tiempo sin mucho esfuerzo, Yuuto por ahora lo está ayudando a rescatar a la monja pero aun así no le puede quitar el ojo encima ya que no sabe si él es una amenaza para las tres fracciones.

Oga entro a la iglesia seguido por Furuichi, Yuuto y Koneko, todos se encontraban en un gran salón con muchas bancas pero no había nadie excepto por una sola persona.

'' Oh veo que decidieron venir. '' Dijo Freed apareciendo entre las sombras.

'' Freed '' Dijo Yuuto con mucha irritación.

'' ¿Quién rayos eres? '' Dijo Oga seriamente.

'' Mi nombre es Freed Sellzen y soy un exorcista. '' Dijo Freed de forma burlona.

'' ¿Dónde está Asia-san? '' Dijo Furuichi un poco impaciente.

'' Oh esa monja, se encuentra en el sótano de esta iglesia pero si quieren llegar a ella tienen que pasar por mi primero. '' Dijo Freed en tono desafiante.

'' En pocas palabras solo tengo que darte una paliza. '' Dijo Oga seriamente apretando sus puños.

'' ¿Piensas que puedes derrotarme? Eso lo veremos después de todo soy muy fuerte. '' Dijo Freed sonriendo como maniaco.

Freed saco una espada de su mano derecha y una pistola en su mano izquierda y la apunto hacia Oga y compañía pero Yuuto fue directamente hacia Freed sacando una espada con él, Freed se preparo para enfrentar a Yuuto pero vio que una banca iba hacia él a gran velocidad y la esquivo y vio quien le había lanzado la banca y era Koneko que sin perder el tiempo agarro otra banca y empezó a lanzarla para darle en el blanco. Yuuto vio que Freed estaba distraído por los ataques de Koneko y decidió atacarlo por sorpresa con su espada en el momento que Yuuto iba atacar Freed se percato de su presencia y se puso en guardia evitando la estocada de Yuuto, ambos empezaron a pelear con sus espadas y al parecer era una pelea pareja ya que manejaban muy bien las espadas.

Oga solo observo la pelea ya que quería saber si las personas que los acompañaban en verdad eran sus aliados pero como iba la pelea se dio cuenta que estaban de su parte y no solo eso sino que también eran buenos peleadores incluso la chica que para ser pequeña es buena en los combates y tiene una gran fuerza ya que podía levantar objetos pesados sin ningún problema, Oga se canso de esperar y se va unir a la pelea.

Yuuto tenía muchos problemas ya que no podía darle un golpe certero a Freed ya que este usaba su pistola en su mano izquierda y le era muy difícil acercarse.

'' ¿Qué pasa niño bonito? No te puedes acercar. '' Dijo Freed en forma burlona.

Yuuto sabía que era muy peligroso acercarse a él sin ningún plan y decidió pensar en uno muy rápido pero sin darse cuenta Freed ya estaba frente de el apuntándolo con su pistola en su frente.

'' Estas en una pelea no deberías pensar en otras cosas. '' Dijo Freed sonriendo maléficamente.

Yuuto se quedo quieto ya que no podía esquivar la pistola en su frente y solo se preparo para lo peor pero antes que Freed apretara el gatillo sintió una mano en su hombro izquierdo y volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

'' Oye, ellos no son los únicos que están aquí. '' Dijo Oga seriamente.

Antes que Freed pudiera reaccionar Oga apretó su puño y lanzo un golpe directo al rostro de Freed asiendo que este saliera volando varios metros lejos de Oga y Yuuto.

'' Gracias por tu ayuda. '' Dijo Yuuto asistiendo su cabeza.

'' Que te parece si es hora de terminar con este payaso. '' Dijo Oga apretando sus puños.

'' Me parece bien. '' Dijo Yuuto poniéndose en guardia.

Freed se levanto del suelo después de recibir el golpe de Oga un poco adolorido pero se dio cuenta que ya no tenía su pistola y solo tenía su espada y supo que ahora la pelea iba hacer un poco más difícil. Freed con ambas manos sujeto su espada y de lanzo hacia Oga para darle una estocada a su pecho pero este esquivo el ataque de Freed con mucha facilidad, al ver que su ataque fue esquivado Freed empezó aumentar su velocidad en sus ataques para darle el golpe final pero Oga fácilmente estaba esquivando todos sus ataques sin mucho esfuerzo.

'' Sabes tus ataques son muy simples. '' Dijo Oga decepcionado.

'' ¿Qué dices? '' Dijo Freed levantando una ceja molesto.

'' Tus ataques son muy al azar no tienes objetivo en mente cuando lanzas tu golpe, en pocas palabras cuando atacas no importa si golpeas a tu oponente o no solo quieres acabar rápido la pelea. '' Dijo Oga seriamente.

'' Te estás burlando de mi bastardo. '' Dijo Freed enfurecido.

Freed se sintió insultado por las palabras de Oga, como este mocoso le estaba diciendo que sus ataques no tenían efecto él ha sido uno de los mejores exorcista que ha tenido la iglesia ha cazado y matado innumerables demonios y como este mocoso se burla de el diciendo que sus ataque son simples, por eso no le importa si es un humano o no el pagara por insultarlo con su vida. La espada de Freed empezó a brillar intensamente estaba reuniendo energía a su alrededor.

'' Prepárate para morir gusano '' Dijo Freed furioso.

Freed se lanzo a toda velocidad donde se encontraba Oga pero en el momento que le iba a dar el golpe una espada lo bloqueo al instante, Freed vio quien era el responsable y vio que era Yuuto que se había vuelto a unir a la pelea.

'' No creas que solo estas peleando con él, yo estoy aquí también. '' Dijo Yuuto seriamente.

Con mucha irritación Freed empezó a pelear con Yuuto pero también los ataques de Oga venían por su espalda también y le era difícil concentrarse pero también estaba la enana de cabello blanco que no paraba de lanzarle los bancos de la iglesia lo cual no lo dejaba dar un respiro.

'' Ya basta me harte de perder el tiempo es hora de que mueran miserables. '' Dijo Freed molesto.

Oga y compañía vieron como Freed invocaba un extraño resplandor en su espada que poco a poco se volvía más intenso tanto que ilumino la habitación oscura y Oga solo sonrió.

'' Oye no eres el único con un ataque definitivo te demostrare mi técnica secreta. '' Dijo Oga sonriendo mientras apretaba su puño derecho.

Los demás quedaron viendo a Oga un poco sorprendido, Yuuto se preguntaba ¿qué clase de técnica secreta guarda? Por otro lado Furuichi tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la técnica de Oga.

Oga corrió donde se encontraba Freed a toda velocidad apretando su puño y Freed vio las intensiones de Oga pero antes que este llegara donde el decidió lanzar su ataque, una gran energía blanca salió disparada de la punta de la espada de Freed, la energía era forma de una esfera y fue directamente hacia Oga sin hacer otro movimiento solo iba en línea recta al ver eso Oga se acerco lo más rápido posible hacia la bola de energía en el último momento la esquivo dejando a Freed frente a frente.

'' No te lo había dicho tus ataques son muy predecibles. '' Dijo Oga sonriendo sádicamente.

'' Maldición '' Dijo Freed frustrado mientras ve el puño de Oga.

'' Técnica secreta: Súper Golpe Sepultura. '' Grito Oga lanzando su ataque.

El puño derecho de Oga impacta en el rostro de Freed de una manera muy violenta haciendo que este salga volando a una velocidad increíble hasta que este impacta a una de las paredes de la iglesia enterrando la mitad de su cuerpo en la pared dejando solo sus piernas visibles para los demás.

'' Eso es una técnica secreta. '' Dijo Oga sonriendo tontamente.

'' TECNICA SECRETA MI TRASERO ESO SOLO FUE TU GOLPE NORMAL '' Grito Furuichi molesto.

'' ¿De qué hablas Furuichi? Esa es mi técnica más poderosa. '' Dijo Oga confiadamente.

'' Solo olvídalo, hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí tenemos que rescatar a Asia-san lo más pronto posible. '' Dijo Furuichi dando un suspiro y empezó a caminar asía el sótano.

'' Oigan dense prisa. '' Dijo Oga viendo a Yuuto y Koneko y estos solo asistieron la cabeza.

Yuuto junto con Koneko siguieron a Oga y no puede dejar de pensar en la fuerza abrumadora que Oga ya que el golpe que vio anteriormente fue solo fuerza pura nada de poder demoniaco por ninguna parte su amigo dijo que eso era su golpe normal pero eso significa ¿Qué él puede golpear aun mas fuerte? Y si es así entonces se estuvo conteniendo con Freed en primer lugar ¿Por qué haría eso? Muchas preguntas sin respuesta pero por ahora solo los seguirán hasta rescatar a la monja.

 **Parte 2**

En las afueras de la iglesia se encontraba Mittlet sentada en un árbol vigilando el lugar.

'' ¿Por qué tengo que estar vigilando si toda la diversión está adentro? '' Dijo Mittelt frustrada.

De repente un círculo mágico aparece frente de ella rebelando a dos chicas que salían del circulo, una de ellas era Rias acompañada de Akeno, Mittelt sonrió y pensó que esa era su oportunidad de divertirse.

'' Soy un ángel caído mi nombre es Mittelt y ustedes me servirán como entretenimiento. '' Dijo Mittelt muy confiada.

'' Ara, Ara que chica tan animada. '' Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

'' Veo que traman algo ya que hay muchos de ustedes en mi territorio. '' Dijo Rias seriamente.

'' Bueno eso es algo que no te tiene que importar ya que yo seré quien las elimine. '' Dijo Mittelt muy confiada.

'' ¿Enserio? Yo no me confiaría si fuera tu. '' Dijo Rias seriamente.

Rias noto un destello que provenía detrás de ella otro círculo mágico había aparecido revelando a dos seres que aparecían y eran Kalawarner y Dohnaseek.

'' Perdón por decir esto pero tu estas en graves problemas señorita Gremory. '' Dijo Dohnaseek en forma burlona.

'' Ya que Raynare tiene toda la diversión no quiere decir que no nos divirtamos un rato. '' Dijo Kalawarner sonriendo sadicamente.

'' Ara, Ara tenemos un gran reunión aquí. '' Dijo Akeno coquetamente.

Kalawarner y Dohnaseek sacaron sus alas negras y saltaron encima de Rias y Akeno lo cual solo Rias sonrió.

'' Akeno '' Dijo Rias volteando a ver a su reina.

'' A la orden Buchou. '' Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

Akeno salto al aire he invoco un rayo que impacto a su cuerpo pero el rayo no le hiso daño sino simplemente cambio su vestimenta quitándole su uniforme escolar a un traje tradicional de sacerdotisa.

'' ¿Qué crees que haces? Este no es un show de cosplay. '' Dijo Mittelt molesta.

Akeno con sus manos lanza varios círculos mágicos alrededor de los ángeles caídos formando una barrera mágica.

'' No podrán escapar de este bosque. '' Dijo Akeno sonriendo muy juguetona.

'' Con que ya tenían planeado esto ¿verdad? '' Dijo Kalawarner molesta.

'' Claro que si venimos a erradicar a todos ustedes sucios ángeles. '' Dijo Akeno en forma burlona.

'' Sera mejor que no te resistas muchos de todos modos los hare desaparecer. '' Dijo Rias muy confiada.

'' Sera mejor que no te confíes. '' Dijo Kalawarner molesta.

'' Una vez que terminemos la ceremonia que Raynare está haciendo ustedes no serán oponentes para nosotros. '' Dijo Dohnaseek muy confiado.

'' No sé lo que está pasando pero están lastimando a personas en mis territorios. '' Dijo Rias seriamente.

Antes esas palabras los tres ángeles caídos lanzaron sus lanzas directamente hacia Rias a una gran velocidad pero Akeno reacciono rápidamente y formo un escudo para proteger a su rey.

'' No lo hicieron nada mal. '' Dijo Mittelt burlonamente.

'' La verdad no creo que su defensa dure tanto con nuestros ataques. '' Dijo Kalawarner sonriendo.

'' Su defensa y su barrera son débiles mocosas. '' Dijo Dohnaseek muy confiado.

'' ¿En verdad creían que nos íbamos asustar de su barrera? '' Dijo Mittelt en forma burlona.

'' De todos modos es hora de terminar esto ya que el ritual ya está por empezar. '' Dijo Kalawarner seriamente.

Pero de repente una gran energía oscura rodeo a todos los presentes que todos se sorprendieron a tal poder que se estaba acercando, Rias sintió un escalofrió en su piel ya que el poder que sentía sobrepasaba al suyo fácilmente y no tenía idea si era un enemigo más porque si fuera el caso en verdad estarían en un gran problema. En los arbustos apareció una mujer de cabello rubio vistiendo un atuendo de lolita gótica de color negro y una sombría de color rosa que sujetaba en su mano derecha.

'' Ya veo, por eso sentía todo tipo de energías cerca del joven amo. '' Dijo Hilda mirando a su alrededor.

'' ¿Quién rayos eres tú? '' Dijo Mittelt molesta.

Hilda solo la ignoro mientras observaba la situación más a fondo y vio que tenía a tres ángeles caídos más otro que se encuentra dentro de esa iglesia abandonada también la presencia del tipo que la ataco la otra noche y también vio a Rias y Akeno quienes le llamaba más la atención.

Rias la reconoció rápidamente ya que era la chica que estaba el otro día con el estudiante transferido Oga Tatsumi entregándole al parecer su almuerzo y el del bebe, por alguna razón a Rias no le gusto esa escena porque su corazón le empezó a doler cuando vio eso. Rias sacudió su cabeza ya que este no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas pero ahora lo mujer que tiene de frente erradica un enorme poder demoniaco tanto que podría eliminarlos a todos muy fácilmente pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando uno de los ángeles caídos hablo.

'' Oye no me ignores. '' Dijo Mittelt totalmente enfurecida.

'' No tengo tiempo que perder con seres tan patéticos como ustedes. '' Dijo Hilda seriamente.

'' ¿Qué rayos acabas de decir? '' Dijo Kalawarner molesta.

'' Son tan débiles que se dejaron vencer por ese sujeto esta tarde, en verdad piensan derrotarme con ese poder tan patético. '' Dijo Hilda muy confiada.

Los tres ángeles caídos se enfurecieron cuando Hilda menciono su derrota en manos de Oga tanto que los tres formaron sus lanzas de luz la atacaron sin vacilar, Hilda solo suspiro pero detrás de ella una gran energía oscura se estaba formando y cuando vio que las lanzas ya iban a llegar la energía salió disparada desde su espalda y sujeto las lanzas como si nada y las destruyo fácilmente.

'' ¿Qué hiciste? '' Dijo Kalawarner confundida.

Hilda no respondió solo sujeto su sombría y empezó a desenvainar una espada, los ángeles caídos se prepararon para el ataque de Hilda formando nuevas lanzas pero antes que pudieran terminarlas Hilda se lanzo al ataque seguido por una energía negra cuando quisieron reaccionar ya era tarde Hilda estaba frente de ellos, ella se coloco primero con Dohnaseek y con su espada lo ataco pero este bloqueo el ataque con su lanza antes que pudiera lanzar otro ataque los otros dos ángeles decidieron atacarla por sorpresa pero Hilda ya estaba preparada y con su energía negra formo una enorme esfera con látigos que uso para agarrar las piernas de Kalawarner y Mittelt para poder lanzarlas lo más lejos posible, sin ellas dos Hilda se volvió a enfocar en el oponente que tenia de frente así que uso la misma estrategia pero esta vez sujeto la lanza de Dohnaseek para poder inmovilizarlo y poder concentrar toda la energía en el filo de su espada, Dohnaseek vio las intensiones de Hilda y quiso deshacer su lanza pero no tuvo tiempo ya que sintió algo que lo sujetaba de los pies y vio que era la energía negra, el no tuvo mucho tiempo de reaccionar ya que la espada de Hilda ya estaba cargada de la energía y lanzo su ataque y este solo pudo poner sus manos como escudo pero fue inútil el ataque fue tan fuerte que lo mando volando a dirección donde se encontraban sus compañeras.

'' Patético ni siquiera sirven para calentamiento. '' Dijo Hilda decepcionada.

Rias solo quedo observando la pelea y en cuestión de minutos se deshizo de los ángeles caídos como si nada sin ningún esfuerzo se tomo para vencerlos, observo que la chica que tenia de frente era realmente poderosa y su poder demoniaco es abrumador que supera al suyo con facilidad, Rias vio como esa chica se acercaba a los ángeles caídos una vez más con una enorme cantidad de energía.

'' Es mejor que me digan quien los envió. '' Dijo Hilda en un tono amenazante.

'' ¿Quién te crees para venir a interrogarnos? '' Dijo Mittelt furiosa.

'' Es mejor que hablen o les daré un castigo mucho peor que la muerte. '' Dijo Hilda con una aura oscura.

'' No le diremos nada a un demonio asqueroso como tú. '' Dijo Kalawarner molesta.

'' Ya veo, así son las cosas, Alaindelon ven. '' Dijo Hilda seriamente mientras llama a otra persona.

Entre los arbustos sale un hombre alto robusto con pantalones cortos de color rosa y una camisa blanca con sus mangas enrolladas que se dirige hacia Hilda.

'' ¿Me llamaba Hilda-sama? '' Dijo Alaindelon haciendo una reverencia.

'' Quiero que te abras en dos porque los voy a mandar a otra dimensión. '' Dijo Hilda seriamente.

Rias quedo sorprendida por tales palabras ya que no entendía a lo que se refería en que se abriera en dos para mandarlos a otra dimensión y ella no era la única ya que los tres ángeles caídos tuvieron la misma reacción ya que no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

'' Me temo que no puedo cumplir esa orden Hilda-sama. '' Dijo Alaindelon viendo a Hilda.

'' ¿Por qué no? '' Dijo Hilda levantando una ceja.

'' No puedo permitir que otro hombre aparte de Furuichi-dono este dentro de mí. '' Dijo Alaindelon ruborizado poniéndose ambas manos en las mejías.

Todos vieron a Alaindelon en shock, Rias no tenia palabras para describir lo que había escuchado pero algo sumamente sorprendente pero los que más se sorprendieron fueron Kalawarner y compañía ya que dijo que los iba a meter dentro de ese hombre tan extraño.

'' Hazlo de una buena vez. '' Dijo Hilda enfurecida.

'' Si a la orden. '' Dijo Alaindelon en pánico.

Rias y Akenos quedaron asombradas que el hombre frente de ellas literalmente se está partiendo en dos abriendo una especia de portal dentro de el, los tres ángeles caídos decidieron huir lo más pronto posible ya que no querían estar dentro de ese hombre tan extraño pero cuando se pusieron de pie vieron que sus piernas estaban sujetadas por la energía negra y fueron arrastrados hasta donde se encontraba Hilda y Alaindelon.

'' Entren de una buena vez. '' Dijo Hilda sujetando a los tres ángeles caídos y forzarlos a entrar dentro de Alaindelon.

La escena frente de Rias era muy extraña ya que estaba viendo a sus enemigos eran forzados a entrar en un hombre y todo se convirtió en un momento bizarro.

'' NO QUIERO ENTRAR '' Grito Dohnaseek deseperado.

'' NO QUIERO ESTAR DENTRO DE UN HOMBRE '' Grito Kalawarner en pánico.

'' YO QUIERO QUE ME LO HAGAN YO NO HACERLO '' Grito Mittelt asustada.

'' Dejen de lloriquear y entren de una buena vez. '' Dijo Hilda molesta.

'' HHMMM '' Gemía con fuerza Alaindelon tratando de resistir tres personas dentro de el.

Después de un par de minutos Hilda logro con éxito meter a los tres ángeles caídos dentro de Alaindelon.

'' Fue un poco más difícil de lo que pensaba pero ya no importa es hora que valla donde se encuentra el joven amo. '' Dijo Hilda con un suspiro.

'' Alto ahí '' Dijo Rias seriamente.

'' ¿Y tu quien eres? '' Dijo Hilda volteando a ver a Rias.

'' Esa misma pregunta me hago, ¿Quién eres? Ese poder demoniaco que tienes es de alguien de un demonio de clase alta. '' Dijo Rias seriamente.

'' No tengo por qué responderte, además no tengo tiempo que perder contigo. '' Dijo Hilda dándole la espalda a Rias.

'' He dicho que esperes. '' Dijo Rias molesta.

'' Si te atreves a interferir conmigo no me voy a contener. '' Dijo Hilda en tono amenazante.

Un escalofrió recorrió por la piel de Rias ya que en ese momento Hilda elevo su poder demoniaco al máximo en solo instante pero Hilda volvió a dar la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a la iglesia abandonada, Rias no dijo nada y empezó a seguirla junto con Akeno, Hilda vio que ambas la estaban siguiendo pero no eran amenaza para ella así que dejo que la siguieran pero aun así no puede bajar la guardia y tiene que estar pendiente de cada movimiento que hagan.

 **Parte 3**

Oga y compañía habían llegado al sotano de la iglesia donde Freed les había dicho que tenían a Asia, una vez que llegaron al sotano vieron que era muy grande y también habían muchas personas con capuchas al parecer eran monjes con mascaras extrañas pero frente de ellos había una plataforma grande donde estaba Asia atada a una cruz y Raynare estaba frente de ella.

'' Veo que ya están aquí. '' Dijo Raynare en forma burlona.

Oga observo la situación vio a Asia que le habían desprendido la mayoría de su ropa dejándola con un camisón largo casi revelador y la mayoría de las personas son hombres y estaban haciendo una especie de oración extraña.

'' ¿Por qué tan callado? Acaso ya te asustaste al ver a todas estas personas que están aquí para aniquilarte. '' Dijo Raynare burlándose aun mas.

'' Oye, yo se que eres exhibicionista y todo eso pero no fuerces a la monja a tus gustos tan extraño ya tiene suficiente ella con ser amiga de este pervertido. '' Dijo Oga apuntando a Furuichi.

'' ¡QUE RAYOS ESTAS DICIENDO IDIOTA! '' Grito Furuichi enojado.

'' ¿A QUIEN RAYOS LE LLAMAS EXHIBICIONISTA IMBECIL? SABES QUE AUNQUE TE EXPLICARA EL SOFISTICADO SIGNIFICADO DE MIS ROPAS UN IMBECIL COMO TU NO LO ENTENDERIA '' Grito Raynare furiosa.

'' Bueno eso no importa yo vine a rescatar a la monja así que terminemos esto de una buena vez. '' Dijo Oga despreocupado alistando sus puños.

'' Tendrás que esperar ya que estoy en medio de un ritual para sacar el Sacred Gear de esta monja. '' Dijo Raynare seriamente.

'' ¿Sacred Gear? '' Dijeron Oga y Furuichi confundidos.

'' Si esta monja tiene una habilidad para curar las heridas y yo la robare y lo hare mío y con ese poder yo seré imparable. '' Dijo Raynare sonriendo maliciosamente.

'' Ya veo eso es lo que tramaban desde un principio. '' Dijo Yuuto seriamente.

'' Ella dijo que lo robaría ¿a qué se refería con eso? '' Dijo Furuichi curiosamente.

'' Están haciendo un ritual para sacar el Sacred Gear del cuerpo de ella aunque no se mucho los detalles sobre cómo sacar el Sacred Gear pero sé que una vez que sale del cuerpo de su portador el muere al instante. '' Dijo Yuuto seriamente.

'' ¿Qué dijiste? '' Dijo Furuichi sorprendido.

'' Así es, una vez que termine el ritual esta monja ya no me será útil y su Sacred Gear será todo mío. '' Dijo Raynare en forma burlona.

'' Entonces solo tengo que vencerlos a todos para evitar que pase ¿no es así? '' Dijo Oga seriamente.

'' Es imposible que un imbécil como tú nos pueda vencer a todos nosotros. '' Dijo Raynare confiadamente.

'' ¿quieres apostarlo? '' Dijo Ogo muy confiado.

Raynare solo levanto una ceja en confusión por las palabras de Oga ya que ellos eran cuatro y ella tenía alrededor de cincuenta monjes era claro que ella tenía la ventaja en todo los aspectos pero de repente vio a Oga corriendo directamente asía todos los monjes a toda velocidad.

'' ORA ORA ORA ORA '' Gritaba Oga empezando a golpear a todos los monjes que estaban frente de el.

Oga empezó abrir el paso para llegar donde estaba Raynare, cada monje que golpeaba salía volando hacia las paredes del sótano y enterrándose en la pared, los otros monjes sacaron espadas con una extraña luz blanca y atacaron a Oga en grupo pero fueron bloqueados por Yuuto y Koneko.

'' No puedo permitir que tu solo te hagas cargo de todo. '' Dijo Yuuto bloqueando el ataque de unos de los monjes.

'' Nosotros estamos aquí también. '' Dijo Koneko golpeando a los monjes que se acercaban a Oga.

Oga los vio y solo sonrió.

'' Vamos Furuichi yo me encargare de ella mientras tu rescatas a la monja. '' Dijo Oga seriamente.

'' Si '' Dijo Furuichi un poco asustado.

'' ¿Crees que será tan fácil? Hare el ritual por mí misma. '' Dijo Raynare furiosa.

Raynare empezó hacer el ritual unos rayos extraños salían de la cruz donde Asia estaba atada y ella empezó a gritar de sufrimiento. Oga vio la escena y decidió actuar rápido ya que Yuuto le había dicho que lo que estaban haciendo podría costarle la vida a Asia.

'' Vamos Bebe Beel. '' Dijo Oga seriamente.

'' Dabu '' Exclamo Bebe Beel asistiendo la cabeza.

'' ZEBUL BLAST'' Grito Oga.

Oga lanzo su ataque directamente asía la plataforma donde se encontraba Raynare y Asia destruyéndola al instante por la magnitud del ataque. Raynare uso sus alas para volar y no caer pero Asia estaba atada a la cruz pero fue destruida por el ataque de Oga y Asia fue callendo a la deriva pero ante que cayera al suelo apareció Furuichi sujetando a Asia antes que cayera al suelo.

'' Te tengo '' Dijo Furuichi sonriendo nerviosamente.

'' Takayuki-san '' Dijo Asia con una voz muy suave.

'' No te preocupes ahora yo te protegeré. '' Dijo Furuichi seriamente.

'' Gracias Takayuki-san '' Dijo Asia aferrándose a Furuichi.

'' Oye Furuichi deja de hacer una escena dramática de un héroe y sácala de un buena vez. '' Dijo Oga mientras enterraba la cabeza de dos monjes al suelo.

Furuichi escucho las palabras de Oga y salió corriendo asía la salida pero fue bloqueada por varios monjes pero no duro mucho ya que Yuuto y Koneko fueron al rescate derribando a todo el que se ponía en su camino para poder salir del sótano.

'' Ya que no hay mas distracciones es hora que empecemos nuestro tercer round no lo crees. '' Dijo Oga seriamente.

'' Aunque no tenga el Sacred Gear de esa monja no me impedirá que te aniquile. '' Dijo Raynare muy confiada.

'' Es hora de pelear enserio así que prepárate. '' Dijo Oga alistándose para la pelea.

'' Yo seré que salga victoriosa de esta pelea. '' Dijo Raynare muy confiada. '' _Cálmate según lo que dijo Dohnaseek este idiota no me golpeara directamente y eso lo usare como ventaja. ''_ Pensó Raynare confiadamente.

Raynare preparo su lanza de luz mientras Oga preparaba su mano derecha para atacar y ambos corrieron frente a frente y como la primera vez sus poderes chocaron asiendo que un gran resplandor iluminara todo el sótano. Como era de esperarse la lanza de Raynare se destruyo fácilmente por el ataque de Oga que hiso que ella saliera volando por los aires hasta caer al suelo, Oga se acerco a ella rápido y se preparo para darle un golpe pero se detuvo al ver que Raynare se cubrió con sus dos manos su rostro.

'' No me golpees. '' Dijo Raynare con una voz inocente.

Oga se detuvo y no la golpeo pero al ver esa reacción Raynare aprovecho y hiso otra lanza de luz muy rápido y se la lanza a Oga pero este a último minuto la esquivo.

'' _¿Enserio este tipo no me golpeara? Si es así tengo la ventaja en la pelea pero ¿Por qué no me golpea? Para él será muy sencillo para acabar esta pelea en un instante pero aun así no me hace daño. ¿Enserio sentirá algo por mi? ''_ Pensó Raynare un poco confundida.

'' Oye eso no fue justo. '' Dijo Oga molesto.

'' Cállate todo se vale en una pelea y además si me hubieras golpeado hubieras terminado la pelea rápido. '' Dijo Raynare seriamente pero a la vez muy confundida.

'' La verdad es que no te quiero golpear. '' Dijo Oga seriamente mientras mira a Raynare a los ojos.

'' ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? ¿Eres un idiota? No vez que soy tu enemigo. '' Dijo Raynare en pánico mientras se ruborizaba intensamente.

'' Aunque seas mi enemigo no pienso golpearte. '' Dijo Oga sin quitarle la mirada a Raynare.

'' _¿Enserio está diciendo eso? ¿En verdad el está enamorado de mi? ¿Por qué rayos me siento tan feliz que me diga eso? ''_ Pensó Raynare muy confundida mientras pones sus manos en la cara para ocultar el hecho que está muy ruborizada.

'' _La verdad no me gusta golpear a una mujer es muy problemático y además si Misaki se entera me pateara el trasero. ''_ Pensó Oga un poco irritado.

'' No importa el próximo ataque será el definitivo si logras vencerme en este ataque admitiré mi derrota así que prepárate. '' Dijo Raynare seriamente pero aun estaba ruborizada.

'' Bien por mi '' Dijo Oga muy confiado.

Ambos prepararon sus últimos ataques con todas sus fuerzas y una vez se lanzaron frente a frente para una última colisión entre sus poderes ambas energías iluminaron la habitación y el impacto que fue tan fuerte que uno de los dos salió volando al techo haciendo que este se destruyera y saliera por ahí todo vencido.

 **Parte 4**

Furuichi llevo a Asia a una de las bancas que estaban cerca y la recostó para que ella pudiera descanzar.

'' Asia-san ¿te encuentras bien? '' Dijo Furuichi preocupado.

'' Si gracias por venirme a rescatar. '' Dijo Asia con una sonrisa.

'' La verdad no hice mucho lo te tome y te saque de ahí fue Oga y los demás que te rescataron. '' Dijo Furuichi un poco decepcionado de sí mismo.

'' No, tu también me rescataste Takayuki-san y viniste por mi y eso me hace muy feliz. '' Dijo Asia sujetando la mano a Furuichi.

'' Gracias Asia-san '' Dijo Furuichi sonriendo.

Yuuto y Koneko vieron la escena y se quedaron observando con unas sonrisas en sus rostros pero vieron que alguien se aproximaba y se pusieron en alerta pero vieron que la persona que salía de las sombras era Rias junto con Akeno pero había una mujer rubia junto con ellas.

'' Yuuto y Koneko veo que tuvieron un día ocupado. '' Dijo Rias acercándose a ellos.

'' Si Buchou '' Dijeron ambos asistiendo la cabeza.

'' Oye ¿Dónde está esa rata de alcantarilla? '' Dijo Hilda acercándose a Furuichi.

'' Oh Hilda-san, Oga todavía se encuentra peleando. '' Dijo Furuichi volteando a ver a Hilda.

'' Ya veo '' Dijo Hilda simplemente.

'' Veo que tuvieron problemas al rescatar a la chica. '' Dijo Rias acercándose a Hilda y Furuichi.

'' Si un poco pero gracias a ellos la pudimos rescatar sana y salva. '' Dijo Furuichi sonriendo.

'' Me alegro escuchar eso, me olvide presentarme mi nombre es Rias Gremory es un gusto. '' Dijo Rias con una sonria.

'' Mi nombre es Furuichi Takayuki y ella es Asia Argento y ella es Hilda-san '' Dijo Furuichi sonriendo.

'' No es necesario que les digas mi nombre a ellos. '' Dijo Hilda seriamente.

'' ¿Hilda-san? ¿Por qué lo dices? '' Dijo Furuichi un poco preocupado.

'' No quiero que la fracción enemiga conozca mi nombre. '' Dijo Hilda muy seria pero con un tono amenazante.

'' ¿A qué te refieres con eso Hilda-san? '' Dijo Furuichi preocupado.

'' Veo que mis sospechas eran ciertas y eso nos hace enemigos. '' Dijo Rias seriamente.

Furuichi vio la tensión que se formo en un instante después de haber salido de una situación peligrosa a volver a estar en uno era mucho para él. Las palabras de Hilda hicieron que todos los que estaban del lado de Rias se pusieran en guardia e igual que Hilda se prepararon para pelear en unos segundos pasaron de ser amigos a ser enemigos pero cual era la razón ¿Por qué Hilda dijo que eran de la fracción enemiga? Acaso no todos los demonios se llevan bien pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucharon una explosión que abrió parte del suelo donde ellos estaban parados y vieron que una figura salió del lado de la explosión hacia el techo pero no llego tan alto y empezó a descender de manera rápida y cayó al suelo de forma violenta y vieron que la figura era Raynare que cayó toda derrotada mientras Oga salía de la entrada del sótano todo tranquilo. Oga vio que ahora habían más personas en el lugar hasta Hilda había llegado.

'' Oye ¿Qué haces aquí? '' Dijo Oga viendo a Hilda.

Hilda lo vio y lo golpeo en la cara y sujeto su cuello muy molesta.

'' Bastardo no me importa lo que te pase pero no puedo permitir que expongas al joven amo con las fracciones enemigas. '' Dijo Hilda furiosa.

'' ¿De qué rayos hablas? '' Dijo Oga confundido.

'' No sabes la gravedad del problema ¿verdad? Era de esperarse de una rata de alcantarilla. '' Dijo Hilda aun molesta.

Rias vio la escena frente de ella y se sorprendió al ver la interacción de Oga y Hilda al parecer no había nada entre ellos ya que no cree que una pareja pelee así y además la chica está diciendo el '' joven amo '' algo en esas palabras le llamo mucho la atención pero eso tiene que esperar ya que el ángel caído se estaba poniendo de pie queriendo escapar.

'' Veo que has causado muchos problemas en mis territorios. '' Dijo Rias acercándose a Raynare.

'' Esto no tiene que ver nada contigo. '' Dijo Raynare molesta.

'' Te equivocas si tiene que ver conmigo cuando atacas a personas inocentes en mis territorio tendré que hacer algo al respecto. '' Dijo Rias seriamente mientras prepara una bola de fuego en su mano derecha lo cual hiso que Raynare entrara en pánico.

'' Oye ¿Qué piensas hacer? '' Dijo Oga viendo a Rias.

'' Tengo que hacerme cargo de ella. '' Dijo Rias con un tono frio.

Oga pensaba interrumpir hasta que vio que Hilda le impidió el paso lo miro seriamente.

'' Déjala no debemos intervenir en los territorios enemigos. '' Dijo Hilda seriamente.

Rias lanzo su bola de fuego hacia Raynare.

Raynare puso sus manos como única defensa que tenia mientras en su mente sabía que era su fin.

Los ojos de Bebe Beel brillaron.

 _**BLAST**_

El humo se disipo y revelo que Raynare todavía seguía bien sus manos habían bloqueado el ataque de Rias y eso era imposible ya que ella es más fuerte que el ángel caído pero vio algo que a todos les llamo la atención de inmediato y era un círculo mágico que estaba debajo de Raynare y no solo eso también en su mano tenia la misma marca que Oga y eso sorprendió aun mas a Hilda.

'' Es imposible esa marca es '' Dijo Hilda en shock.

'' Es la marca Zebul. '' Dijo Oga sorprendido.

'' Oigan pero hay algo diferente en la marca de ella. '' Dijo Furuichi sorprendido mientras señalaba la mano de Raynare.

Todos incluso Raynare vieron su mano derecha y la marca que ella tenía era un poco diferente a la de Oga y era que ella tenía un número en su marca y ese número era el cinco por alguna extraña razón. Bebe Beel salto de la espalda de Oga y se dirigió donde se encontraba Raynare lo cual ella seguía un poco sorprendida al seguir con vida pero vio que el pequeño bebe se acerca a ella. Bebe Beel vio a Raynare fijamente cruzo sus brazos mientras cerraba sus ojos como si estuviera pensando pasaron varios segundos hasta que los abrió y levanto su pulgar como aprobación.

'' Joven amo ¿está seguro? '' Dijo Hilda un poco preocupada.

'' Dabu '' Dijo Bebe Beel asistiendo la cabeza seriamente.

'' Como desee joven amo. '' Dijo Hilda en tono derrotista.

Rias no sabía lo que estaba pasando pero sabía que el bebe frente de ella no era normal ya que su poder demoniaco incremento de golpe superando a todos los presentes y eso no era normal para un bebe y vio como la chica llamada Hilda trataba al bebe con mucho respeto y eso totalmente llamo su atención pero alguien más interrumpió el momento agarrando al bebe y tomándolo como rehén.

'' Nadie se mueva le hare daño a este niño. '' Dijo Freed apuntando con su pistola a la cabeza de Beel.

Todos se congelaron al ver la situación pero Oga trato de acercarse lo más cerca de Bebe Beel.

'' No te muevas en verdad soy capaz de darle un tiro a este bebe. '' Dijo Freed en tono amenazante.

'' Bastardo '' Dijo Hilda furiosa.

'' Oh eres la rubia pechugona de la otra vez esta vez les hare pagar la humillación que han hecho al golpearme. '' Dijo Freed riéndose sadicamente.

Oga se acerco donde estaba Freed pero este pego su arma a la cabeza de Bebe Beel.

'' Creo que no has entendido la situación quédate quieto o este bebe morirá. '' Dijo Freed en tono amenazante.

Rias vio la reacción de Oga y quiso hacer algo para ayudarlo ya que él estaba preocupado por el bebe y lo que hace Freed es algo muy cobarde en amenazar la vida un pequeño bebe pero vio como Oga cambio su expresión y su cara se puso pálida y empezó a sudar mucho y eso la preocupo porque supo que el bebe significa mucho para el pero hasta que el hablo.

'' Cúbranse '' Dijo Oga asustado mientras señala a Bebe Beel.

Rias no entendió esas palabras pero vio como Oga estaba apuntando hacia el bebe y vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención y es que salían chispas alrededor del bebe.

'' ¿Pero qué rayos? '' Dijo Freed sorprendido.

¡GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Bebe Beel grita en llanto y empieza a electrocutar a Freed pero no solo a él sino también a Raynare que estaba cerca de él y Oga, Akeno se puso frente de Rias para que no recibiera el ataque repentino del bebe y formo una barrera, Hilda solo salto un paso hacia atrás para evitar los rayos y Furuichi y los demás estaban lejos asi que no estaban mucho en peligro. El llanto de Bebe Beel duro unos casi un minuto y termina en una explosión que manda volando a Freed por los aires hasta llegar al techo y traspasándolo dejando que ya no haya señales de él mientras Oga y Raynare ambos caen al suelo electrocutados e inconscientes.

'' _Esto no puede estar pasando ''_ Pensó Raynare cayendo al suelo mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

 **Parte 5**

Raynare se despertó con un dolor fuerte en su cabeza y puso su mano derecha en su cien y se puso a pensar en todo lo sucedido hasta el momento.

'' _Ya veo era todo un sueño en imposible que yo pierda con un idiota como el y también que yo sienta algo por el ¿Verdad? Y también es imposible que un bebe me haiga salvado la vida todo esto era un sueño. ''_ Pensó Raynare con alivio hasta que alguien le hablo.

'' Oh ya veo que despertarte. '' Dijo Oga viendo a Raynare.

Raynare abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en una habitación totalmente desconocida y no solo eso también estaba llena de personas pero se sorprendió más cuando vio que sus compañeros también estaban ahí.

'' Hilda-sama ¿quiere que le dé un masaje en sus hombros? '' Dijo Mittelt con una sonrisa.

'' Esta bien '' Dijo Hilda tomando su tasa de te mientras Mittelt empieza con su masaje.

'' Beelze-sama aquí tiene su biberón. '' Dijo Kalawarner dándole el biberón a Bebe Beel.

'' Dabu '' Exclamo Beel tomando el biberón.

'' No puede ser que volví a perder. '' Dijo Dohnaseek deprimido.

'' Soy Rias Gremory no puedo permitir perder con alguien como tú. '' Dijo Rias riéndose victoriosamente.

Ambos sostenían controles de videojuegos y estaban frente a un televisor.

'' ¿Qué rayos está pasando? '' Dijo Raynare sorprendida.

'' Estamos jugando videojuegos ¿quieres jugar? '' Dijo Oga pasándole un control a Raynare.

'' No me refiero a eso idiota me refiero ¿Por qué todos están actuando tan amistosamente? '' Dijo Raynare molesta.

'' Oh, la verdad te has tardado en despertar así que todos estábamos aburridos y empezamos a jugar. '' Dijo Oga con una sonrisa tonta.

'' Has dormido por dos días. '' Dijo Hilda viendo a Raynare.

'' DOS DIAS '' Grito Raynare sorprendida.

'' No te alteres Raynare una vez que los conozcas no son tan malo como parece y además ya les juramos lealtad a Beelze-sama y a Hilda-sama. '' Dijo Kalawarner sosteniendo a Bebe Beel en sus brazos.

'' ¿Qué dices? '' Dijo Raynare sorprendida.

'' Debes estar agradecida que el joven amo te haya aceptado como uno de sus sirvientes ese honor no muchos lo tiene. '' Dijo Hilda seriamente.

'' ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? '' Dijo Raynare levantando una ceja.

'' La marca en tu mano derecha es una prueba que el joven amo te ha ofrecido un poco de su poder y eso te hace automáticamente su sirvienta. '' Dijo Hilda seriamente.

Raynare vio su mano derecha y vio que tenía una marca extraña igual a la de Oga pero las palabras de Hilda retumbaron su cabeza dijo ahora es su sirviente.

'' Espera un momento eso significa que ahora tengo que estar con ellos. '' Dijo Raynare apuntando a Oga y Beel nerviosamente.

'' Si, ahora eres una sirviente del joven amo y de esta rata de alcantarilla. '' Dijo Hilda seriamente mientras apunta a Bebe Beel primero y luego a Oga.

'' NO PUEDE SER '' Grita Raynare en desesperación.

'' Oye ¿quieres jugar o no? '' Dijo Oga tratando de darle el control del videojuego a Raynare.

'' Dabu '' exclamo Bebe Beel contento.

Mientras tanto Rias y Furuichi que estaba junto con Asia en un rincón de la habitación miraron a Raynare con mucha lástima y vieron el futuro negro que ahora el ángel caído tenia por delante.

* * *

 **Con esto concluye la pelea de Oga con los Ángeles Caídos pero con un giro un poco inesperado ya que Raynare obtiene el Blasón del Rey algo que estuve pensando por un buen tiempo ya que si ponía las piezas demoniacas y le daba una nobleza a Oga no era tan original la idea pero en el manga de Beelzebub Beel hace su propia nobleza con el blasón del rey y lo decidí introducir muy temprano en la historia para darle más originalidad a la historia y hacerla única, en el próximo capítulo explicare todo sobre el padre de Beel las fracciones de los demonios y todo las dudas que tenga sobre el tema pero lo hare muy pero muy al estilo de Beelzebub así que espérenlo porque va hacer un capitulo muy divertido.**

 **Anuncio especial**

 **Estuve leyendo crossover de Beelzebub y me di cuenta que solo hay cinco en español y me inspiro hacer otra historia de Beelzebub pero esta vez será con Bleach ya tengo la historia y el primer capítulo ya está casi terminado y lo subiré en el 2017 ya que este capítulo será la última actualización de Beelzebub DxD del 2016 si están interesado en mi nueva historia espérenlo con ansias en mi perfil ya que la subiré muy pronto y también estoy escribiendo otro crossover de High school dxd pero con la serie de Gintama ya tengo la historia lista con el trama y todo y muy pronto la subiré pero no se preocupen y también ya he escrito parte de mis otras historias los que siguen mis otras historias en el 2017 actualizare todas hasta las que tengo en el olvido para que todos puedan leerlas y disfrutarlas pero me tardare un poco más en actualizar esta ya que las otras también me tomara un poco de tiempo pero no será mucho el tiempo pero con esta información me despido y esperen nuevas historias y actualizaciones en el 2017 con eso me despido.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Habia Una Vez

**Hola a todos a pasado un rato desde que actualice pero no se preocupen todavía sigo presente y les traigo otro capítulo de Beelzebub DXD y también les quiero agradecer ya que la historia ha conseguido los cien favoritos y más de cincuenta reviews y les quiero agradecer a todos los lectores ya que ustedes disfrutan esta historia y eso me hace querer seguir escribiéndola más.**

 **Para ShadingWolf49: Gracias por tu Review y también gracias por decirme de los errores de ortografía aunque reviso todo el contenido antes de subirlo pero siempre se me escapan esos errores XD.**

 **Para maxigiapieri2012: Gracias por tu Review y no te preocupes habrá más momentos entre Sona y Oga.**

 **Para alucard77: Gracias por tu Review.**

 **Para Sephire Link: Gracias por tu Review y espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **Para Walker kyomashi: Gracias por tu Review y conociendo a Rias va a tratar de besar a Oga XD.**

 **Para Takato2003, Fenan G, xpegasox, jose luis, SilentXD7: Gracias por sus Review y no se preocupen esta historia seguirá.**

 **Y ahora disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Había Una Vez…**

 **Parte 1**

Había una vez en un cierto lugar había un joven muy apuesto, popular, genial, inteligente y bondadoso que era respetado por todos. Un día ese joven tan genial iba camino a su escuela pero era un día tan bonito que decidió pasar por el rio de la ciudad a contemplar el brillante color del cielo y se recostó en el pasto y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

'' Oye ¿ese no es Oga? ''Dijo un delincuente acercándose.

'' Si tienes razón. '' Dijo otro delincuente.

'' Esta durmiendo esta es nuestra oportunidad de acabar con él. '' Dijo el líder de los delincuentes.

El grupo de jóvenes corrieron para despertar al joven bondadoso para que el pudiera jugar con ellos.

'' Maldito Oga muere. '' Dijo uno de los delincuentes lanzando un bate de beisbol a la cabeza de Oga.

Al escuchar las voces de los chicos nuestro maravilloso joven despierta de su profundo sueño y mira a las personas que hay a su alrededor.

'' ¿Quién se atreve a molestarme cuando estoy dormido? '' Dijo Oga furioso.

'' Maldición, fallamos ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? '' Dijo uno de los delincuentes.

'' No importa, nosotros somos muchos contra el solo es nuestra oportunidad de acabarlo. '' Dijo el líder de los delincuentes.

Todos los chicos querían jugar con nuestro maravilloso protagonista y fueron donde él se encontraba corriendo muy rápido, pero nuestro joven carismático es tan bondadoso que hiso un poco de tiempo en su apretada agenda para poder jugar con ellos. El juego era muy intenso ya que habían muchos de los chicos tirados en el suelo por el cansancio unos tenían raspones y otros habían rociado un poco de jugo de tomate en sus caras y en sus cabezas, al parecer nuestro joven carismático puso mucho empeño en el juego pero unos minutos más tarde ya todos los chicos ya estaban cansados al parecer habían perdido el juego y muchos de ellos estaban de rodillas mirando a nuestro maravilloso joven de pie sonriendo y con una gran sonrisa quiso compartir sus sabias palabras al grupo de jóvenes.

'' Arrodíllense ante mí. '' Dijo Oga con una sonrisa maligna.

'' Perdón es que te vimos dormido tan pacíficamente y pensé que esta era nuestra oportunidad para acabar con tu vida. '' Dijo el líder de los delincuentes.

'' Esa no fue una oportunidad. Si ese no hubiera sido yo, estaría muerto. '' Dijo Oga viendo al líder de los delincuentes.

'' Si tienes razón pero me alegraría si estuvieras muerto. '' Dijo el líder de los delincuentes empezando a reír nerviosamente.

Nuestro maravilloso joven empezó a reír junto con el líder de los delincuentes y en eso nuestro joven bondadoso vio que él estaba sucio después de jugar tanto por eso nuestro maravilloso joven fue al rio a lavar al líder así que sujeto sus pies y metió su cabeza en el rio para que pudiera lavarlo mejor.

'' En verdad lo está ahogando. '' Dijo uno de los delincuentes.

'' Es un demonio. '' Dijo otro delincuente asustado.

Pero abajando del rio venia un enorme anciano flotando, nuestro joven bondadoso y los demás vieron al viejo flotando, los demás chicos se asustaron y empezaron a correr pero nuestro joven valiente no tuvo miedo y se acerco al viejo con un gran acto de heroísmo saco al viejo del rio y le dio un golpe en la cabeza y este viejo se partió en dos, dentro del viejo había un bebe saludable.

'' Joven amo veo que lo ha elegido en ese caso me voy. '' Dijo el viejo poniéndose de pie y lanzándose al rio nuevamente.

Nuestro joven valiente con toda serenidad vio al bebe y decidió acercarse.

'' Oye mocoso ¿estás perdido? '' Dijo Oga poniendo una cara intimidante.

'' ¿Dabu? '' Dijo el bebe confundido.

'' _Espera tal vez lo asuste mejor pongo una mejor cara más amigable. ''_ Pensó Oga un poco nervioso.

'' Oye niño ¿quieres que te mande tu alma a las profundidades del infierno? '' Dijo Oga riéndose malignamente.

El bebe queda viendo a nuestro joven bondadoso fijamente.

'' Dabu '' Exclama el bebe lanzándose encima de Oga para abrazarlo.

Y en ese momento se dio el nacimiento del dúo mas asombro de la historia del mundo nuestro joven bondadoso y el bebe que juntos harían muchas cosas buenas que todo el mundo los idolatraría y los harían los mejores héroes que este mundo jamás había visto y serian condecorados con poemas, canciones e historias de ellos como los seres más valioso que han estado en vida.

Fin.

…

…

…

…

'' ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo idiota? '' Grita Furuichi molesto.

'' ¿A qué te refieres Furuichi? Mi historia dice le verdad. '' Dijo Oga despreocupado tomando una taza de té.

'' Dabu '' Exclamo Bebe Beel bebiendo también una taza de té.

'' Todos aquí querían una explicación sobre ti y tu sales con la misma tontería pero esta vez me controle a no decir nada pensando que tal vez dirías algo serio pero veo que me equivoque ya que eres un idiota. '' Dijo Furuichi enojado.

Oga, Bebe Beel y Furuichi se encontraban sentados en sillón en el centro del salón del consejo estudiantil de la escuela Kuoh pero ellos no eran los únicos que estaban ahí, en el otro lado se encontraban Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri también tomando una taza de té para escuchar la historia de Oga Tatsumi aunque no esperaban esta clase de historia. Detrás de ellas se encontraban sus noblezas de parte de Rias se encontraba Akeno,Yuuyto y Koneko y por parte de Sona se encontraba Tsubaki, Saji y el resto del consejo estudiantil. Por el lado de Oga se encontraba Furuichi a su derecha junto con Asia y en su izquierda se encontraba Bebe Beel y Raynare.

'' Furuichi ¿estás diciendo que soy mentiroso? '' Dijo Oga viendo a Furuichi.

'' Claro que sí y no solo eso también eres un idiota. '' Dijo Furuichi molesto.

Oga sujeto a Furuichi por el cuello y empezó a darle una llave dúplex de lucha libre mientras este gritaba de dolor.

Al día siguiente después de los eventos de los ángeles caídos Rias y Sona citaron a Oga después de clases para poder hablar sobre su poder demoniaco y cuáles eran sus conexiones con los demonios pero al escuchar la historia de Oga no saben si él las toma enserio o simplemente es un idiota.

'' Pueden parar estamos hablando de algo muy serio aquí. '' Dijo Sona un poco irritada ya que parecía que Oga no estaba tomando enserio la situación.

'' ¿Queremos saber si eres un enemigo o aliado? '' Dijo Rias seriamente.

Oga suelta a Furuichi y vuelve a su asiento.

'' ¿A qué te refieres? '' Dijo Oga algo confundido.

'' ¿queremos saber si vienes a declararnos la guerra o no? '' Dijo Rias seriamente.

'' ¿Por qué haría algo así? '' Dijo Oga levantando una ceja.

'' La marca en tu mano es señal que eres de la fracción enemigas de los actuales Maou y también vienes a la escuela y declaras que el bebe en tu espalda va hacer el próximo rey demonio, dime ¿Qué podríamos pensar nosotros a tales palabras? '' Dijo Sona seriamente recordando su primera conversación con Oga.

'' ¿Fracción enemiga? ¿De qué hablas? '' Dijo Oga aun mas confundido.

'' ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? '' Dijo Rias curiosamente.

'' Si claro '' Respondió Oga.

'' ¿No tienes ideas de las fracciones demoniacas o cualquier cosa relacionando con los demonios? '' Dijo Rias curiosamente.

'' La verdad no tengo idea de lo que hablan, yo solo sé que me forzaron a criar a Bebe Beel y además no tengo idea sobre las fracciones de que tanto hablan o cualquier cosa relacionando con los demonios. '' Dijo Oga rascándose la cabeza.

'' No tiene caso seguir preguntándole a esta rata de alcantarilla ya que no tiene idea de lo que hablan. '' Dijo Hilda apareciendo por la ventana.

Todos los presentes de la habitación voltearon a ver a Hilda que entraba por la ventana y se acercaba a Oga.

'' Oh Hilda ¿Qué haces aquí? '' Dijo Oga curiosamente.

'' Has olvidado otra vez la leche del joven amo pedazo de inútil. '' Dijo Hilda molesta.

'' ¿quieres pelear tonta? '' Dijo Oga molesto. '' Espera no veo que traigas nada en las manos, ¿Dónde está la leche? '' Dijo Oga viendo que Hilda había llegado con las manos vacias.

'' Sirvientes vengan a mí. '' Grito Hilda.

En la ventana tres figuras aparecieron y eran Kalawarner, Dohnaseek y Mittelt que tenían en sus manos la leche del Bebe Beel y se acercaron a Hilda a darle la leche.

'' Ten '' Dijo Hilda entregándole la leche a Oga.

'' ¿Ahora ellos te ordeñan? '' Dijo Oga de forma burlona mientras agarraba la leche de Beel.

De repente Hilda agarra la cabeza de Oga y la estrella en la mesa que estaba frente de ellos.

'' Para tu información el joven amo solo bebe leche de la mejor calidad. '' Dijo Hilda muy molesta.

'' Eso significa que no puedes producir leche. '' Dijo Oga burlándose mientras sacaba su cabeza de la mesa.

Hilda no se contuvo y con su pie derecho volvió a enterrar la cabeza de Oga nuevamente en la mesa pero con más fuerza que casi rompe la mesa.

Todos vieron la interacción de Hilda y Oga, y quedaron sorprendidos ya que Oga le habla sin rodeo o respeto y Hilda le da una paliza, por una parte Rias se alegro en el fondo de su corazón ya que eso significaba que ellos no eran pareja pero algo le llamo su atención y eran los demás ángeles caídos que estaban viendo a Oga con mucho celos y enojo.

''Maldito Oga, siempre recibe el castigo de Hilda-sama. '' Dijeron Kalawarner, Dohnaseek y Mittelt enojados.

'' _Y pensar que este idiota me derroto. ''_ Pensó Raynare muy irritada al ver que Oga es un completo idiota.

'' Pueden dejar de hacer tonterías estamos hablando de temas muy serios aquí. '' Dijo Sona enojada ya que todos están haciendo tonterías.

'' Y tu ¿Quién eres? '' Dijo Hilda seriamente.

'' Mi nombre es Sona Sitri del clan Sitri y también la presidenta estudiantil de la academia Kuoh. '' Dijo Sona seriamente mientras se presentaba.

'' Mi nombre es Hildergarden la nodriza de Kaiser Emperana Beelzebub IV el próximo rey demonio. '' Dijo Hilda seriamente.

Otra vez la habitación se puso llena de tensión a las palabras de Hilda.

'' ¿Quién es Kaiser Emperana Beelzebub IV? '' Pregunto Sona con curiosidad.

'' Lo tienes en frente. '' Dijo Hilda viendo a Bebe Beel.

'' Dabu '' Exclamo Beel alegremente.

'' Me estás diciendo que el bebe es el próximo líder de la fracción opuesta de los Maous. '' Dijo Rias con asombro.

'' Y no solo eso también va hacer el que destruya la humanidad y derrotara a los Maous para que todos los demonios estén a sus pies. '' Dijo Hilda seriamente.

Rias y Sona se pararon repentinamente y se pusieron en postura de combate, sus noblezas a ver a sus reyes tomar la esa postura ellos también se prepararon para pelear, Raynare y los demás ángeles caídos vieron la situación y se pusieron nerviosos ya que esta vez ellos estaban en desventaja ya que había muchos demonios en la habitación y habían varios que les superaban sus poderes, por otro lado Asia se aferraba a Furuichi ya que vio que la situación se puso más tensa y no quería ver a nadie pelear, Furuichi se puso nervioso ya que Hilda hace un buen trabajo para poner la situación muy tensa.

'' Oye te he dicho que no voy a criar a Bebe Beel para que destruya la humanidad. '' Dijo Oga muy calmado mientras todos en la habitación voltearon a ver a Oga.

'' ¿Qué dijiste? '' Dijo Hilda algo molesta.

'' Y además ¿No todos aquí son demonios? ¿No son aliados? '' Dijo Oga levantando una ceja.

'' En realidad no sabes nada era de esperarse de una rata de alcantarilla. '' Dijo Hilda dando un suspiro.

'' ¿Qué dijiste? '' Dijo Oga reclamando.

'' Te explicare mejor la situación, primero no solo los demonios existen también ángeles y ángeles caídos todos ellos somos enemigos mortales y hemos estado en guerra desde siglos. '' Dijo Hilda viendo a Oga.

'' Espera, me estás diciendo que el cielo y Dios existen también. '' Dijo Furuichi sorprendido.

'' Si y no solo esos también yokais y otros dioses también existen, todos son enemigos pero ahora estamos en paz y no hay conflictos entre todos la fracciones. '' Dijo Hilda a Furuichi.

'' Ella dice la verdad, no solo los demonios existimos sino también varios seres sobrenaturales y todos tenemos un tratado de paz. '' Dijo Sona seriamente mientras mira a Oga y Furuichi.

'' Pero Hilda-san si ellas también son demonios ¿Por qué las tratas como enemigas? '' Dijo Furuichi curiosamente.

Esa pregunta le llamo a todos la atención incluso a Oga, en efecto si ellos eran demonios porque Hilda las trataba como enemigos.

'' Eso es sencillo, en la última guerra murieron los cuatro Maous originales y fueron reemplazados por otros demonios que tenían casi su nivel pero eso no fue el agrado de muchos de las grandes familias de la nobleza de los demonios y hubo un conflicto interno entre los demonios pero uno de los hijos de los Maous originales no le gusto los nuevo lideres demoniacos y formo su fracción aparte y muchos demonios lo siguieron y le empezaron a conquistar el infierno poco a poco hasta que dominaron la mitad del infierno al ver esa situación los nuevos Maous se enfrentaron con el líder opositor pero el líder era muy poderoso ya que los cuatro Maous juntos no pudieron contra él pero también el líder opositor no pudo ganarle a los cuatros y la pelea se determino en un empate así que hicieron un tratado que ningún de la otra fracción ataque a la otra ya que si los ángeles o ángeles caídos se enteran que hay más bajas en el lado de los demonios podrían volver atacar, y el líder de la oposición se proclamo a sí mismo como el rey demonio ya que ni los cuatro Maous pudieron con él y gobierna la mitad del infierno junto con la mitad de los demonios. '' Dijo Hilda explicando toda la situación.

'' ¿Quién es el líder de la oposición de los demonios? '' Dijo Furuichi curiosamente.

'' Kaiser Emperana Beelzebub III. El padre del joven amo. '' Dijo Hilda seriamente.

Todos en la habitación voltearon a ver a Bebe Beel en shock.

'' ¿Dabu? '' Dijo Bebe Beel confundido al ver a todos que lo estaban viendo.

'' Estas diciendo que ese pequeño bebe es el hijo del líder opositor de los Maous.'' Dijo Rias en shock.

'' Y no solo eso también el joven amo a nacido con poder demoniaco mayor que su padre y será quien gobierne a todos los demonios y destruya a la humanidad y todas las fracciones le temerán. '' Dijo Hilda seriamente.

Rias y Sona se sorprendieron a las palabras de Hilda ya que si ella decía la verdad entonces los Maous tendrían problemas ya que si el bebe a tan temprana edad tenía un gran poder ¿Qué pasaría cuando creciera y se convierta en un adulto? Entonces sus sospechas eran ciertas y el futuro de las fracciones y otra guerra podría desatarse si ellas no hacían nada para impedir esta situación.

'' ¿Por qué han venido a esta escuela? ¿Ha sido para declararnos la guerra? '' Dijo Sona seriamente.

'' Para nada. Simplemente destruí Ishiyama por accidente y nos transfirieron a esta escuela, no tenía idea que también había demonios aquí. '' Dijo Oga despreocupado.

'' ¿Destruir tu escuela por accidente? ¿Cómo paso? '' Dijo Rias sorprendida.

'' Tuve una pelea con el sujeto más fuerte de Ishiyama a quien termine derrotando pero después de la pelea el Bebe Beel se había emocionado tanto que puso todo su poder en mi brazo derecho y tuve que liberarlo y lo más cerca era la escuela y termine destruyéndola. '' Dijo Oga rascándose la cabeza despreocupado.

Todos en la habitación vieron a Oga y se tardaron en procesar lo que había dicho, enserio destruyo su escuela por accidente.

'' Y porque cuando tuvimos nuestra primera reunión en esta sala ¿Por qué dijiste abiertamente que él era un demonio? '' Dijo Sona un poco preocupada recordando su primera conversación con Oga.

'' No se pero por alguna razón no quería mentirte. '' Dijo Oga viendo a Sona a los ojos.

Sona se ruborizo por las palabras de Oga y también por la mirada intensa que él le daba.

'' ¿Por qué me dijiste que si quería ser la madre del bebe? '' Dijo Rias seriamente ya que no sabía las intenciones de Oga.

'' Bueno al parecer le gustas al Bebe Beel y pensé que serias una buena madre para él. '' Dijo Oga sonriendo.

Rias también se ruborizo al escuchar las palabras de Oga.

'' _Oh él es bueno en bajar las defensas de ellas''_ Pensaron todos en la habitación.

'' Maldito Oga deja de coquetear con ellas harás que se enamoren mas de ti. '' Dijo Furuichi furioso.

'' ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? '' Dijo Oga levantando una ceja.

'' No te hagas el tonto, está claro que ellas están enamoradas de ti y tu les coqueteas eras un desgraciado con suerte. '' Dijo Furuichi enojado.

'' Oigan es verdad lo que dice este tonto ¿Están enamoradas de mi? '' Dijo Oga viendo a Rias y a Sona directamente.

Rias y Sona se quedaron congeladas a la pregunta de Oga, ya que la verdad no sabían cómo responder porque ya que la verdad no entendían sus propios sentimientos asía Oga solo sabían que sentía algo de atracción asía el pero no era para estar enamoradas, Sona por su parte cada vez que miraba a Oga a los ojos se perdía en esa mirada profunda que el daba y hacia que su corazón se acelerada y cada palabra que él dice la hipnotizaba pero era muy temprano para definir un sentimiento hacia él ya que ni ella misma sabía lo que sentía. Rias igual ella no entendía porque su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que Oga la miraba y también porque se puso feliz al saber que él y la chica llamada Hilda no eran nada pero también no sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Oga Tatsumi asi que decidió mentir a la pregunta de Oga.

'' Claro que no, solo quería saber si eras nuestro enemigos ¿Verdad Sona? '' Dijo Rias riendo nerviosamente mientras se ruborizaba.

'' Claro, solo queremos saber si eres nuestro enemigo nada más, no es que estuviéramos enamorada de ti. '' Dijo Sona riéndose nerviosamente.

'' Ellas dicen que no están enamoradas de mi, ya deja de inventar cosas Furuichi. '' Dijo Oga viendo a Furuichi mientras este se pone una mano en su cara ya que Oga les creyó la mentira que era muy obvia.

'' _Enserio se creyó esa mentira._ '' Pensaron todos en el salón ya que ellos vieron a sus reyes y supieron que ellas estaban mintiendo acerca de sus sentimientos con Oga.

'' Pero la pregunta sigue en pie ¿Eres nuestro enemigo? '' Dijo Sona seriamente.

'' Claro que no, no pienso destruir la humanidad ni nada por el estilo así que no se preocupen. '' Dijo Oga viendo a Sona.

'' ¿Podemos confiar en tu palabra? '' Dijo Rias un poco preocupada.

'' Claro después de todo un hombre es firme en lo que dice, verdad Bebe Beel. '' Dijo Oga sonriendo.

'' Dabu '' Exclamo Bebe Beel contento.

'' Entonces me gustaría que fuéramos amigos para empezar. '' Dijo Rias extendiendo su mano como saludo.

'' Bien por mí. '' Dijo Oga tomando la mano de Rias.

La mano de Oga era firme y fuerte, era la primera vez que ella tenía contacto físico con él y se ruborizo intensamente.

'' Igual me gustaría que fuéramos amigos Oga tatsumi. '' Dijo Sona interrumpiendo el momento de Rias y también extendiendo su mano.

'' Esta bien '' Dijo Oga dándole la mano a Sona.

'' Pero tengo otra pregunta, ¿Qué hay de los ángeles caídos? '' Dijo Rias seriamente.

Todos voltearon a ver a Raynare y sus compañeros ya que hace unos días eran enemigos y ahora están sentado en la mismo salón bebiendo te.

'' Ella recibió el Blasón del rey del joven amo y ahora es su sirvienta. '' Dijo Hilda seriamente.

'' ¿Blasón del rey? '' Dijeron Rias y Sona curiosamente.

'' A diferencia de la fracción de los Maous que usan piezas para reencarnar otros seres en demonios, la fracción del rey demonio usa contratos con los humanos para incrementar sus fuerzas, el blasón del rey solo se les da aquellos que le juran lealtad a los demonios que han hecho el contrato. '' Dijo Hilda seriamente.

'' Espera, yo no hecho ningún contrato con ningún demonio ¿Cómo acabe teniendo esta marca? '' Dijo Raynare protestando.

'' Eso lo decidió el joven amo por su cuenta y además al parecer le has jurado lealtad a alguien cercano al joven amo. '' Dijo Hilda en forma burlona.

'' ¿Qué rayos tratas de decir? '' Dijo Raynare enojada pero ruborizada.

'' Admítelo Raynare, tu solo tienes ojos para una persona. '' Dijo Kalawarner en forma burlona.

'' Claro que no. '' Dijo Raynare protestando.

'' ¿De qué están hablando? '' Dijo Oga curiosamente.

'' De nada importante. '' Dijo Raynare riéndose nerviosamente.

'' _Hay otra rival_ '' Pensaron todos en el salón.

'' En pocas palabras ahora ella es sirvienta del joven amo y está de nuestro bando. '' Dijo Hilda seriamente.

'' Y que hay de la monja. '' Dijo Rias viendo a Asia.

'' Por los momentos ella se está quedando en mi casa ya que ha perdido toda comunicación con la iglesia y como no tiene ningún lugar en donde ir la he hospedado. '' Dijo Furuichi con una sonrisa.

'' Oye Furuichi ¿está bien que ella este contigo? Donde yo sé que tú eres un pervertido espero que le hagas nada extraño a ella. '' Dijo Oga preocupado por Asia.

'' OYE YO JAMAS HARIA ALGO MALO A ELLA '' Grito Furuichi molesto.

'' Takayuki-san ha sido bueno conmigo él es una buena persona. '' Dijo Asia con una sonrisa.

'' Hay mejores hombres en el mundo no te quedes con este perdedor. '' Dijo Oga a Asia mientras apunta a Furuichi.

'' QUE RAYOS LES ESTAS DICIENDO IDIOTA '' Grito Furuichi furioso.

Por otro lado Rias y Sona estaban observando la situación entre Oga y su amigo y no pudieron evitar reírse un poco ya que la situación era tonta pero también observaron a Oga muy detalladamente. Para ellas Oga era alguien un poco diferente a los chicos normales ya que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad estuvieran mirándolas fijamente sin quitarles la mirada encima con ojos pervertidos y es algo que Oga no hacía, también la forma como él se expresa con sus palabras no anda con rodeos y dice lo que piensa sin importar la reacción de las demás personas, aunque tiene esos ojos intimidantes y es fuerte es alguien que no busca pelear a menos que lo provoquen pero lo más importante es que estableció que no tiene ninguna intención de comenzar otra guerra entre las fracciones o tampoco de hacerles daño y eso las tranquilizo ya que pueden usar esta oportunidad para mejorar las relaciones entre las fracción de los Maous con la del rey demonio, asi que Rias se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió donde se encuentra Oga y le sonrió.

'' Como prueba de nuestra nueva amistad déjame presentarte a mi nobleza. '' Dijo Rias volteando a ver a su nobleza.

'' Mi nombre es Himejima Akeno, encantada de conocerlos. '' Dijo Akeno al presentarse.

'' Creo que ya nos conocemos pero ahora déjenme presentarme correctamente mi nombre Kiba Yuuto es un placer. '' Dijo Yuuto saludando.

'' Mi nombre es Toujou Koneko. '' Dijo Koneko presentándose.

'' ¿Toujou? '' Dijeron Oga y Furuichi sorprendido.

Koneko levanto una ceja al ver la reacción de Oga y Furuichi.

'' ¿Pasa algo malo? '' Dijo Rias un poco preocupada.

'' Por casualidad eres pariente de Toujou Hidetora. '' Dijo Furuichi viendo a Koneko.

'' ¿Toujou Hidetora? No lo conozco. '' Respondió Koneko.

'' ¿Enserio? Tienen el mismo apellido. '' Dijo Oga viendo a Koneko.

'' ¿Quién es Toujou Hidetora? '' Dijo Rias curiosamente.

'' El era el estudiante más fuerte de Ishiyama antes que Oga lo derrotara. '' Dijo Furuichi viendo a Rias.

'' Toujou dio una buena pelea pero al final yo gane. '' Dijo Oga muy orgulloso de su victoria.

'' Si quieres puedo pelear contigo otra vez Oga. '' Dijo una voz que provenía de una de las ventanas del salón.

Todos voltearon a ver quién era que había hablado y vieron a un chico de cabello naranja con una cicatriz ceja derecha, tenía una camisa sin manga de color blanco y también unos pantaloncillos cortos color café y pañuelo en su cabeza. Para ser un humano tenía muchos músculos y bien definidos que la mayoría de chicas de la nobleza de Sona se sonrojaron a ver su cuerpo, los únicos que reconocieron al sujeto fue Oga y Furuichi.

'' Oh Toujou ¿Qué haces aquí? '' Dijo Oga curiosamente llamando por su nombre al tipo de la ventanada.

'' Ahora trabajo aquí como conserje. '' Dijo Toujou viendo a Oga.

'' ¿Enserio? '' Dijo Oga levantando una ceja.

'' Si pero estos tipos pagan muy bien es ridículo el pago aquí. '' Dijo Toujou con una sonrisa tonta.

'' ¿El es Toujou Hidetora? '' Dijo Rias curiosamente.

'' Si al ver que ella tenía el mismo apellido de Toujou pensamos que podría ser un familiar de él. '' Respondió Furuichi.

'' Ya entiendo pero te puedo asegurar que Koneko no tiene nada relacionado con él. '' Dijo Rias viendo a Furuichi.

'' Ya veo '' Dijo Furuichi viendo a Rias.

'' Oga ¿Qué haces aquí? '' Dijo Toujo con curiosidad.

'' Vengo a esta escuela temporalmente. '' Dijo Oga a Toujou.

Toujou vio a su alrededor y vio que el salón estaba lleno de personas y la mayoría son chicas pero alguien le llamo a atención y era Koneko por alguna razón Toujou le quedo viendo fijamente.

Koneko también quedo viendo a Toujou fijamente.

Sin más que decir se acerco a Koneko saco su teléfono celular y se tomo una selfie con Koneko y luego empezó a escribir un mensaje en su teléfono y envió el mesaje. Toujou espero por unos segundos hasta que una llamada sale del celular de Toujou y este contesta.

'' Tora ¿Por qué rayos me manda esa foto? ¿Acaso eres un lolicon ahora? '' Una voz femenina salía del otro lado celular pero con su tono de voz parecía estar muy enojada ya que todos en el salón podían escucharla con claridad.

'' Shizuka me encontré con un lindo gatito ¿Puedo adoptarlo? Di que sí. '' Dijo Toujou con una sonrisa tonta.

'' ¿Un gato? ¿Estás bromeando? Ella es una chica. '' Dijo Shizuka molesta.

A las palabras de Shizuka, Toujou volvió a ver a Koneko y la vio fijamente, pero en la mente de Toujou solo aparecia una silueta de un gato cuando miraba a Koneko.

'' ¿De qué estás hablando Shizuka? Es un lindo gato. '' Dijo Toujou levantando una ceja.

A Koneko no le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando, aunque en parte ella es una Nekomata tiene rasgos felinos pero este sujeto habla como si ella fuera una mascota y eso le molesto ya que habla de ella como si no estuviera ahí y por esa razón le dará una lección.

'' Koneko no lo hagas. '' Dijo Rias preocupada ya que vio a su torre dirigiéndose al sujeto con sus puños apretados.

Koneko lanzo un golpe al estomago de Toujou que hiso un impacto directo que en todo el salón se escucho, todos se sorprendieron a la reacción de Koneko ya que ella era muy calmada y no hacía nada imprudente pero en esta ocasión no se pudo contener. Koneko solo vio que el sujeto llamado Toujou no se había movido después de haber recibido su golpe ni mostraba señales de dolor solo se quedo parado como si nada hubiera pasado. Rias se sorprendió ya que Koneko puede derribar fácilmente a un ser humano de un golpe y de todos ella es la más fuerte físicamente pero vio que el sujeto solo sonrió después de haber recibido ese golpe.

'' Shizuka el gato sabe pegar fuerte. '' Dijo Toujou sonriendo.

Todos en el salón se sorprendieron al ver que Toujou no tenia señales de daño alguno después del golpe de Koneko, Oga se pone de pie y se dirige donde esta Toujou y Koneko.

'' A este tipo esta clase de golpes no lo derribaras. '' Dijo Oga viendo a Koneko.

'' Oh, ¿Estás dispuesto a pelear Oga? '' Dijo Toujou apretando sus puños mientras colgaba su llamada de su celular.

'' Si '' Dijo Oga sonriendo maliciosamente.

Oga y Toujou sujetaron sus camisas a la parte del cuello de cada uno y se miraron fijamente con miradas maliciosas mientras sonreían de la misma manera. Sona tenía que hacer algo al respecto ya que miraba que una pelea entre ellos era inminente y podía perturbar la paz de la escuela pero de repente se escucho un sonido que provenía de la puerta.

**Knock Knock **

'' Con su permiso. '' Dijo una voz que abría la puerta del salón del consejo estudiantil.

Todos voltearon a ver a una chica que entraba al salón, la chica tenía cabello azul oscuro con una camisa blanca con una falda color azul oscuro. La chica vio a todos los presentes en el salón y se sorprendió al ver algunas caras conocidas en su nueva escuela y una de esas caras conocida la saludo.

'' Oh, Kunieda ¿Qué haces aquí? '' Dijo Oga curiosamente.

'' ¿Oga? Recibí una carta que temporalmente asistiré a esta escuela. '' Dijo Kunieda viendo a Oga mientras se sonrojaba.

Todos vieron la reacción de Kunieda al ver a Oga y todos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

'' _Otra rival apareció. ''_ Fueron los pensamiento de todos los presentes.

'' Oga y Toujou ¿Qué hacen aquí? '' Dijo Kunieda curiosamente.

'' Yo vengo a esta escuela temporalmente. '' Respondió Oga.

'' Yo trabajo de conserje aquí. '' Dijo Toujou viendo a Kunieda.

'' Ya veo, ¿Qué hacen reunidos aquí? '' Dijo Kunieda curiosamente.

Sona reacciono a la pregunta que Kunieda ya que a simple vista no era normal que un grupo de estudiantes estuvieran reunidos en horas de clases y ellos faltando.

'' Eso es todo por hoy, ya aclaramos nuestra dudas y ya pueden volver a clases. '' Dijo Sona seriamente mientras todos la voltearon a ver.

'' ¿Dudas? '' Dijo Kunieda curiosamente.

'' No es nada serio Kunieda-senpai. '' Dijo Furuichi riendo nerviosamente.

Kunieda solo levanta una ceja por curiosidad pero de repente Tsubaki empieza a caminar a su rey.

'' Kaichou es hora. '' Dijo Tsubaki acercándose a Sona.

'' Es verdad. '' Dijo Sona viendo a Tsubaki.

'' ¿Hora de qué? '' Dijo Oga curiosamente.

Sona junto con Rias solo sonrieron a Oga.

 **Parte 2**

Oga y compañía ya no se encontraban en el salón del consejo estudiantil ahora se encontraban en las canchas de tenis de la escuela. Por alguna razón Rias y Sona iban a tener un partido de tenis, ambas ya estaban en la cancha Rias tenía a su lado Akeno y Sona tenía a Tsubaki vestidas con ropas deportivas para jugar el partido.

'' ¿Por qué van a jugar? '' Dijo Oga curiosamente.

'' Al parecer Buchou y Sona Kaichou ya tenían este partido preparado. '' Dijo Yuuto a Oga.

'' Si pero ¿Por qué van a jugar en este momento? '' Dijo Oga levantando una ceja.

'' Ara, Ara lo que pasa es que ellas están apostando de quien va hacer más cercana a una cierta persona. '' Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa coqueta que decía desde la cancha de tenis.

Rias y Sona solo sonrojaron al comentario de Akeno.

Oga y compañía no eran los únicos que estaban viendo el partido de tenis por alguna extraña razón la mayoría de los estudiantes de la escuela Kuoh estaban presentes pero por las declaraciones de Akeno todos los chicos vieron a Oga con ojos llenos de odio.

'' ¿Enserio que le pasa a esta gente? '' Dijo Oga irritado ya que sentía las miradas llenas de odio.

'' Maldito Oga, hasta se pelean por él. '' Dijo Furuichi con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Por otra parte Kunieda acaba de llegar a la escuela y no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando pero con lo poco que ha escuchado al parecer hay otras chicas que le han puesto el ojo a Oga y eso es un problema para ella pero eso tiene que esperar ya que el partido de tenis había comenzado.

El partido marchaba con normalidad Rias y Sona junto con sus reinas jugaban muy bien, los chicos estaban más interesados en ver la ropa interior de las chicas y la chicas gritaban con emoción al ver a sus ídolos jugar.

'' Toma esto, Estilo Shitori: Spin Ball. '' Dijo Sona alistando su técnica especial.

La bola de tenis paso a gran velocidad frente a Rias que no pudo hacer nada para detener la bola.

'' 15-30 '' Dijo el árbitro.

'' Oh, eso fue una técnica interesante. '' Dijo Oga asombrado.

Al escuchar el comentario de Oga, Sona se ruborizo al ver que había llamado la atención de Oga, Rias al ver la escena no se quedo atrás ella también quiere impresionarlo.

'' No dejare que ganes, te demostrare que mis poderes demoniacos superan a los tuyos Sona. '' Dijo Rias muy determinada.

'' Acepto tu desafío Rias, Esto es lo que he querido desde el principio. '' Dijo Sona aceptando el desafío de Rias.

Ahora el partido de tenis parecía una guerra total, Rias y Sona usaban sus poderes demoniacos para ganar puntos pero la audiencia no parecía notarlo ya que los chicos les interesaban ver la ropa interior de ellas mientras que las chicas solo las admiraban.

'' En verdad están poniendo mucho esfuerzo en el juego. '' Dijo Oga un poco asombrado.

'' Por supuesto ella quieren dar una buena impresión. '' Dijo Akeno acercándose a Oga.

'' ¿No deberías estar en el juego? '' Dijo Oga viendo a Akeno.

'' Ara, no hay problema ya que ella tienen un rato que no notan que ya no estamos ahí. '' Dijo Akeno sonriendo.

Oga volvió a ver el juego y vio que Sona y Rias estaban tan metidas en el juego que no notaron que sus parejas ya no estaban con ellas y no dejaban de jugar con intensidad.

''Dabu '' Dijo el Bebe Beel volteando a ver al suelo.

'' ¿Qué pasa Bebe Beel? '' Dijo Oga curiosamente.

'' Dabu '' Dijo el Bebe Beel señalando al suelo.

Oga volteo a ver el lugar donde estaba señalando el Bebe Beel pero no solo Oga volteo sino también Toujou quedo viendo el lugar. Ambos miraron el lugar y luego se voltearon a ver y luego empezaron a reír maliciosamente mientras los demás lo miraban con curiosidad.

Mientras tanto Rias y Sona seguían en su juego, ambas ya estaban cansadas ya que en todo el partido de tenis el nivel de juego no había bajado ni un segundo.

'' Era de esperar de mi rival. Eres muy buena Sona. '' Dijo Rias con una sonrisa mientras recuperaba un poco de su aliento.

'' Lo mismo digo yo, pero no creas que me dejare ganar tan fácilmente Rias. '' Dijo Sona igual con una sonrisa mientras se seca el sudor.

'' Vamos Akeno es hora de acabar el encuentro. '' Dijo Rias tratando de voltear a ver a Akeno para darse cuenta que su reina ya no se encontraba junto a ella.

'' Parece que tu reina te ha abandonado Rias, lástima que por ti ya que Tsubaki es mucha más leal que tu reina. '' Dijo Sona un poco burlona. '' Verdad Tsubaki. '' Dijo Sona al tratar de ver a su reina para darse cuenta que Tsubaki también se había ido.

Rias y Sona voltearon a ver a sus alrededores para ver si encontraban a sus reinas pero vieron que ellas no estaban en ningún lugar sino también notaron que la mayoría de la multitud que había llegado para verlas jugar ya se habían ido y solo quedaron los chicos de la escuela pero les llamo más atención que las chicas de su escuela estaban en la otra cancha de tenis al parecer viendo otro encuentro que se llevaba a cabo. Rias y Sona pospusieron su partido para ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo en la otra cancha de tenis y al acercarse vieron que las chicas de la escuela estaban muy emocionadas. Al ver la reacción de las chicas Rias y Sona voltearon a ver la cancha de tenis y para su sorpresa vieron que Oga Tatsumi junto con el otro estudiante de Ishiyama Toujou Hidetora estaban teniendo un encuentro de tenis.

'' Toma esto Oga. '' Grita Toujou golpeando la bola de tenis con su raqueta.

'' Aquí voy Toujou. '' Grito Oga contragolpeando la bola de tenis.

'' Punto para Oga. Oga gana este set. '' Dijo el árbitro que anteriormente estaba narrando el partido de Rias y Sona, y ahora se encuentra narrando este encuentro.

Rias y Sona quedaron sorprendidas por este cambio de evento, todos ignoraron su partido solo para poder ver el partido de los estudiantes de Ishiyama. Rias observo que Oga no llevaba al bebe en su espalda y eso le pareció extraño ya que es la primera vez que lo mira sin el bebe pero se sorprendió al ver al bebe en los brazos de la nueva estudiante que llego de Ishiyama que su nombre es Kunieda pero el bebe se encontraba dormido profundamente.

Sona también pudo notar que la sirvienta del bebe Hilda se encontraba en un rincón en posición fetal con una aura oscura a su alrededor, Sona se acerco y empezó a escuchar susurros que decía Hilda en voz baja.

'' El joven amo no me quiere, El joven amo no me quiere, El joven amo no me quiere, El joven amo no me quiere, El joven amo no me quiere, El joven amo no me quiere, El joven amo no me quiere. ''

'' ¿Estás bien? '' Dijo Sona preocupada al ver el estado deprimido de Hilda.

'' ¡EL JOVEN AMO NO ME QUIERE! ¡NO ELIGIO MIS BRAZOS PARA PODER DORMIR SINO LO DE ELLAS SOY UN FRACASO PARA PODER CRIARLO! '' Grito Hilda mientras se ponía de pie y corre como nunca ha corrido en su vida.

'' Hilda-sama espere '' Dijo Kalawarner empezando a perseguirla.

'' No se preocupe Hilda-sama aunque Beelze-sama no la quiera estamos nosotros. '' Dijo Mittelt detrás de Kalawarner.

'' Puede desquitarse toda su ira conmigo no me importa recibir un duro castigo. '' Dijo Dohnaseek babeando como un pervertido.

'' Enserio ¿Qué le pasa? '' Dijo Oga confundido mientras mira a Hilda correr.

'' Ara, ara Oga-kun debes estar sediento por el partido. ¿Por qué no bebes algo para refrescarte? '' Dijo Akeno entregándole una botella de agua.

'' Gracias '' Dijo Oga con una sonrisa.

'' Oga-kun ¿Por qué no te quitas tu camisa? Hace mucho calor. '' Dijo Akeno con una voz coqueta.

'' Oh, tienes razón me la quitare. '' Dijo Oga viendo a Akeno.

Oga siguió el consejo de Akeno y empezó a quitarse su camisa, los ojos de Rias y Sona se enfocaron directamente hacia Oga. En la mente de ambas chicas miraban a Oga en movimiento en cámara lenta como por botón a botón se quitaba su camisa. Hasta que se la quito y revelo todo su cuerpo. Rias y Sona al ver el cuerpo de Oga sus caras se tornaron totalmente de color rojo ya que no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. El cuerpo de Oga no estaba nada tenía sus músculos bien definido, su estomago estaba parejo y se podía notar sus seis cuadros y también sus brazos que eran fuerte y bien definidos. Akeno vio la reacción de su reina y su amiga y decidió poner más leña al fuego.

'' Oga-kun ¿Por qué no rocías agua por todo tu cuerpo? Así te refrescaras mejor. '' Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

'' Esta bien '' Respondió Oga.

Oga volvió a seguir el consejo de Akeno y empezó a rociar agua por todo su cuerpo, primero empezó con su cabeza mojándose su cabello y luego roció agua en sus hombros y luego en su pecho. Rias solo quedo hipnotizada por lo que estaba viendo jamás imagino en su vida que ella estaría fantaseando por un chico a plena luz del día y no solo ella también Raynare y Kunieda estaban viendo todo el espectáculo y totalmente ruborizadas junto con todas las chicas de la academia Kuoh estaban comiéndose a Oga con la mirada.

'' ¿Qué les pasa? '' Dijo Oga confundido mientras mira a la multitud de chicas viéndolo directamente a él.

'' No te preocupes por eso simplemente ellas están de tu lado ahora que estas ganando y tienes toda su atención. '' Dijo Akeno muy coqueta.

'' La verdad estoy ganando. Oye Bebe Beel ¿Qué te parece? estoy ganando. '' Dijo Oga volteando a ver a Bebe Beel pero este se encuentra totalmente dormido en los brazos de Kunieda.

'' ¿Qué pasa Bebe Beel? ¿Acaso te pareció aburrido? '' Dijo Oga un poco sorprendido ya que al Bebe Beel les gusta las cosas emocionante pero se quedo dormido en esta ocasión.

'' Oye no hagas tanto ruido que está dormido y lo despertaras. '' Dijo Kunieda tratando que Oga bajara la voz.

Oga vio a Kunieda y parpadeo un par de veces y luego vio a Bebe Beel.

'' ¿Qué tanto vez? '' Dijo Kunieda muy tímida y ruborizada.

'' Enserio tu eres la que el realmente le gustas. '' Dijo Oga viendo directamente a Kunieda.

'' ¿De qué hablas? '' Dijo Kunieda confundida.

'' ¿Por qué no simplemente te conviertes en su madre? Me ahorrarías mucho trabajo en buscar una madre para Bebe Beel. '' Dijo Oga seriamente.

Todos los presentes quedaron boca abierta por las palabras de Oga no podían creer lo que él decía. Kunieda solo guardo silencio y cuidadosamente le entrega al Bebe Beel en los brazos de Oga, una vez en que entrego a Bebe Beel Kunieda dio una media vuelta y empezó a correr como nunca había corrido en su vida.

'' ¡NO DIGAS COSAS COMO ESA IDIOTA! '' Grito Kunieda completamente ruborizada mientras corría.

'' ¿Qué le pasa? '' Dijo Oga confundido ya que no sabe porque salió corriendo Kunieda.

En ese momento Rias y Sona se acercaron a Oga pero por alguna extraña razón estaban furiosas.

'' ¿Se encuentran bien? '' Dijo Oga viendo a ambas.

'' Espero que un caballo te patee hasta que mueras. '' Dijo Sona furiosa mientras le da la espalda a Oga

'' Espero que cien caballos te pateen hasta que mueras. '' Dijo Rias furiosa mientras hace lo mismo que Sona y se aleja de Oga.

'' Enserio nunca voy a entender a las mujeres. '' Dijo Oga irritado.

'' _TODOS AQUÍ LAS ENTENDEMOS A LA PERFECCION IDIOTA_ '' Pensaron todos los estudiante de la escuela.

'' Debes morir por jugar con el corazón de las mujeres. '' Dijo Koneko viendo a Oga.

'' ¿Tu también? '' Dijo Oga irritado.

'' Oye Oga ¿Qué pasa con nuestro partido? '' Dijo Toujou acercándose a Oga.

Al ver que Toujou se acercaba Koneko se fue corriendo como de ahí como que su vida dependiera de eso.

'' ¿Qué le pasa? '' Dijo Toujou al ver a Koneko correr.

'' Quien sabe. '' Respondió Oga.

Por otro lado Akeno solo quedo viendo a Oga de lejos y le pareció fascinante la interacción de él con su reina y las demás chicas.

'' _La verdad no me importaría jugar con él, aunque haiga mucha competencia no quedare atrás._ '' Pensó Akeno con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo porque tuvo muchas locuras ya que introducir a Kunieda y Toujou, la verdad note que Koneko tenía el mismo apellido de Toujou y quise hacer una escena cómica sobre ellos dos y también van haber muchas escenas parecidas en capítulos más adelantes, sobre Kunieda no tuvo mucha presencia en este capítulo pero en el próximo será centrado en ella y como será su papel en esta historia. Y sobre el papa de Beel esa fue la idea que se ocurrió no quería hacer algo muy complicado o algo muy oscuro simplemente algo sencillo al estilo Beelzebub y también no he leído las novelas de DXD si hay algo que paso de alto no tengo idea ya que solo he visto las primeras dos temporadas de DXD no sean tan duros conmigo. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y con esto me despido.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	8. La Idea De Oga

**Hola a todos a pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización de Beelzebub DXD como diez meses y eso es mucho tiempo, me disculpo por no publicar nada pero la razón principal es que inicios de abril del 2017 conseguí un nuevo trabajo y lo cual es mi trabajo actual y eso me consume mucho tiempo el noventa por ciento de mi tiempo y eso es mucho y casi no tengo tiempo de nada pero la paga es excelente y no me quejo pero eso hace a un lado mi tiempo de escribir ya que en mi tiempo libre me paso relajando o salir hacer mis cosas en la vida pero eso no significa que voy abandonar mis historias solo que si me tardare en actualizarlas. Siempre estoy pendiente del fanfic y también me pongo a leer otros fic así que no he abandonado la pagina que es buena noticia y este capítulo ya lo tenía empezado pero hasta hace poco lo retome y ya que solo había comenzado y no había avanzado nada y con el poco tiempo que tuve pude completarlo así que les dejo este capítulo para que diviertan a lo grande porque hay muchas cosas locas que los harán reír a lo grande.**

 **Para Fernan G: Gracias por tu review y si habrá más capítulos.**

 **Para Shiro Emiya: Gracias por tu review pero tengo otros planes para Tsubaki aun mas locos que los divertirán a lo grande.**

 **Para END999: Gracias por tu review para tu pregunta voy a seguir ambas rutas de DXD y Beelzebub pero ahora seguiré con la DXD pero en un punto voy a fusionar ambas historia y los villanos de ambas series aparecerán y harán de las suyas.**

 **Para Kaiser kai charlychan500,crash Barecode, WolfCerberus,Guest, Walker kyomashi, alucard77, fenixrojo36, jose luis, Takato2003, GoToSleep000: Gracias por sus reviews**

* * *

 **La Idea de Oga.**

 **Parte 1**

Sona se considera una chica que sigue las reglas a pie de la letra, por ser ahora la próxima heredera del clan Sitri ahora ella tendrá que hacer todo lo necesario para poder llevar esa gran responsabilidad, también está la escuela y sus responsabilidades con el cuerpo estudiantil lo cual lo maneja muy bien y todo trabaja a la perfección. Por todas esas responsabilidades que ella tiene le es imposible pensar en tener un novio ya que no tendría tiempo para uno pero últimamente no ha parado de pensar en el estudiante de Ishiyama. Oga Tatsumi era todo lo contrario a ella, el chico es rudo, despreocupado y no toma nada enserio, pero por alguna extraña razón Sona se sentía atraída por el chico y eso nunca había pasado. Desde su primer encuentro Sona se ha quedado sin palabras cada vez que Oga está frente de ella y pierde toda su postura de seriedad así que ella quiere asegurar sus sentimientos hacia Oga y por eso decidió ir a su casa y caminar juntos asía la escuela.

Sona tenía que aprender mucho para llamar la atención de Oga ya que ella no era la única interesada en el, su mejor amiga y rival Rias Gremory también había puesto sus ojos en Oga y no solo ella sino también el ángel caído Raynare y la nueva estudiante transferida de la misma Ishiyama tienen los ojos en Oga. Sona sabía que no iba hacer fácil acercarse a Oga pero eso no la iba a detener y por eso necesitaba aprender tácticas del amor para conquistar a Oga.

'' _Según este libro que conseguí la mejor manera de atraer a un chico es llamando su atención. ''_ Pensó Sona mientras sostenía un libro llamado '' Tácticas del amor ''.

Sona se había dado cuenta lo denso que es Oga con respecto al amor entonces decidió ser más agresiva ya que no es la única interesada por el joven delincuente ya que mejor amiga y rival Rias está detrás de él y también el ángel caído Raynare y la chica de Ishiyama llamada Kunieda, la competencia iba hacer feroz pero ella va ir a pelear con todo.

Sona estaba muy concentrada leyendo su libro hasta que tropezó con alguien, rápidamente iba a pedir disculpa pero vio a la persona con quien había chocado y era nada menos que su amiga y rival Rias Gremory.

'' Buenos días Rias. '' Dijo Sona saludando.

'' Buenos días a ti también Sona. '' Dijo Rias con sonrisa.

Sona vio a Rias seriamente ya que vio las intensiones de su amiga.

'' Rias ¿Por qué estás aquí? '' Dijo Sona muy seria.

'' ¿A qué te refieres Sona? '' Dijo Rias sonriendo.

'' Esta no es la ruta que tomas todos los días hacia la escuela, tu casa queda en la dirección opuesta de aquí. '' Dijo Sona seriamente.

'' Eso mismo digo yo. Tu casa queda muy cerca de la escuela no tienes que recorrer todo este camino para llegar a la escuela. '' Dijo Rias seriamente.

Las dos chicas sabían lo que estaba pasando y las dos tenían la misma idea en sus cabezas pero era mejor poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

'' Yo vengo a invitar a Oga Tatsumi al consejo estudiantil. '' Dijo Sona declarando la guerra.

'' No me quedare atrás yo lo invitare que sea parte del club del ocultismo. '' Dijo Rias aceptando el desafío.

Las dos chicas se miraron fijamente a los ojos que hasta salían chispas ya que la determinación de cada una era impresionante.

'' Oigan ¿Qué es lo que hacen? '' Dijo una voz que estaba frente de ellas.

Sona y Rias saltaron al escuchar la voz ya que sabían de quien provenía, el dueño de la voz era nada menos que Oga Tatsumi.

'' Buenos días Oga-kun. '' Dijo Sona amablemente.

'' Buenos días Oga-kun. '' Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

'' Si claro buenos días. '' Dijo Oga bostezando.

'' Dabu '' Dijo Bebe Beel alegremente.

'' Buenos días. '' Dijo Raynare.

Sona y Rias vieron que el ángel caído estaba acompañando a Oga pero las sorprendió que ella esta vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela de Kuoh.

'' Raynare-san ¿Por qué estas vestida con el uniforme de la escuela? '' Dijo Sona curiosa.

'' Es una larga historia. '' Dijo Oga con un suspiro.

'' Tenemos tiempo para llegar a la escuela y sería mejor tener una historia para el camino. '' Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

'' Bueno lo que paso es ''

Empiezo del Flashback

'' _Mi nombre es Amano Yuuma por favor cuiden bien de mi. '' Dijo Raynare inclinando su cabeza hacia el suelo._

 _Toda la familia de Oga que boca abierta de lo que estaba pasando ya que Tatsumi había traído otra mujer a su casa._

'' _¿Por qué rayos te presentas así? ¿Por qué siento un deja vu? '' Dijo Oga molesto._

'' _Es normal una presentación así y además con todo lo que me has hecho no tengo otra opción que estar a tu lado. '' Dijo Raynare con una risa burlona._

'' _Tatsumi ¿Puedes explicar lo que está pasando? '' Dijo Misaki la hermana mayor de Tatsumi mientras lo estrangula._

'' _Tienes mucho que explicar Tatsumi. '' Dijo la mama de Tatsumi en shock._

'' _Hace unas noches atrás, Tatsumi y yo tuvimos algo muy intenso y ahora no puedo volver a mi hogar. '' Dijo Raynare dramáticamente mientras con su mano derecha toca su estomago._

 _La familia Oga sintió que un meteorito se estrello en su hogar ante tal noticia abrumadora. Tatsumi ya tenía a Hilda y al Bebe Beel, ahora tendrán un nuevo miembro de la familia._

'' _Esperen están malinterpretando las cosas. '' Dijo Tatsumi nervioso._

'' _Tatsumi '' Grito Misaki molesta mientras le empieza a dar una paliza._

'' _Perdone al idiota de mi hijo pero nosotros no la abandonaremos y es bienvenida a nuestro hogar. '' Dijo el papa de Tatsumi haciendo su famosa técnica de disculpa._

'' _Hilda-chan ¿Cuál es tu opinión? '' Dijo la mama de Tatsumi un poco preocupada._

 _Hilda estaba tranquila sentada en la mesa bebiendo una taza de té y vio a Raynare seriamente._

'' _No se te olvide que yo soy la número uno. (Respecto con el joven amo) ''Dijo Hilda seriamente._

'' _No digas cosas como esa. '' Dijo Tatsumi irritado mientras Misaki aumento la fuerza de sus golpes._

 _Minutos más tarde._

'' _¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? '' Dijo Oga molesto._

'' _Como ella tiene el blasón del rey y el joven amo le salvo la vida vivirá aquí como su sirviente como agradecimiento. '' Dijo Hilda seriamente._

'' _No es que este agradecida ni nada por el estilo tonto. '' Dijo Raynare mientras infla sus mejillas ruborizadas._

'' _Y también ella asistirá a la escuela contigo. '' Dijo Hilda volteando a ver a Oga._

'' _¿Qué? '' Dijeron los dos sorprendidos por las noticia._

'' _Claro tú te encargaras de vigilarlos mientras están en la escuela y no te preocupes ya hecho todo el papeleo necesario. '' Dijo Hilda al ángel caído._

'' _¿Por qué tu no vas a la escuela? '' Dijo Oga levantando una ceja._

'' _Idiota yo soy la que encarga ir al infierno a traer todo lo necesario para el joven amo como su leche y sus juguetes y en ese tiempo tú haces muchas tonterías así que necesito alguien que te vigile. '' Dijo Hilda irritada._

'' _De acuerdo no tienes que ponerte así. Bueno estaré a tu cuidado por favor trátame bien. '' Dijo Oga inclinando su cabeza._

'' _Dabu '' Dijo Bebe Beel imitando a Oga._

'' _Esta bien por favor cuiden bien de mi. '' Dijo Raynare roja como tomate._

Fin del Flashback.

'' Ahora mi familia piensa que es mi segunda esposa y ahora vive con nosotros. '' Dijo Oga dando un suspiro.

Rias y Sona vieron a Raynare con ojos llenos de celos y odio mientras el ángel caído solo reía nerviosamente mientras usa a Oga como escudo.

'' ¿Dónde está el Bebe Beel? '' Dijo Oga viendo que no tenia al Bebe Beel en su espalda.

'' Si lo buscas ahí está. '' Dijo Raynare señalando una miro no muy lejos de ellos.

Oga volteo a ver donde estaba apuntando Raynare y vio al Bebe Beel en posición de pelear y su oponente es un gato. El gato y Bebe Beel se vieron fijamente a los ojos y luego se lanzaron una ráfagas de golpes tratando de golpearse pero el único que dio el golpe fue el gato y fue en la frente del Bebe Beel y este cayó al suelo.

'' ¿Bebe Beel estas bien? '' Dijo Oga acercándose a Beel.

'' ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAA! '' Grito el Bebe Beel mientras lanza una gran descarga eléctrica.

'' ¡¿OTRA VEZ?! '' Grito Oga mientras recibe la descarga.

Las chicas solo quedaron observando a una distancia segura ya que si se acercaban podían recibir el ataque pero poco segundos después la descarga había terminado y Raynare se acerco a Oga.

'' ¿Estás bien? Es la quinta vez en esta mañana. '' Dijo Raynare un poco preocupada.

'' ¿Parezco que estoy bien? Claro que no, recibir descargas tan temprano es un dolor de trasero. '' Dijo Oga irritado.

'' ¿Por qué el bebe hace esas descarga? '' Dijo Rias curiosamente.

'' Al parecer todavía es muy pequeño para controlar su poder así que cada vez que llora libera un poco de su poder y como yo soy su contrato soy el que recibe toda la descarga que libera. '' Dijo Oga dando un suspiro mientras esta en el suelo.

Rias y Sona no lo podían creer que el bebe de la facción enemiga era tan poderoso ya que esas descargas superaban con facilidad el ataque de Akeno la reina de Rias pero lo más sorprendente es Oga ya que siendo un simple humano sin ningún poder en especial era capaz de resistir un ataque de esa magnito.

'' Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí? '' Dijo Oga levantándose del suelo mientras mira a Rias y Sona.

Ambas se congelaron a la pregunta de Oga ya que lo que tenían planeado anteriormente del encuentro se vio estropeado. Sona originalmente tenía la idea hacer que su encuentro en la mañana fuera casual y posible tendrían la oportunidad de hablar a solas con Oga e invitarlo a ser parte del consejo estudiantil como representante de la escuela de Ishiyama poder pasar más tiempo juntos pero todo fue arruinado cuando se encontró a Rias y Raynare ya que no podía hablar a solos con Oga, Y Rias también tenía el mismo objetivo de invitar a Oga a su club y también que fuera aliado de la familia Gremory pero igual que Sona su plan se arruino ya que estaba su rival y el ángel caído pero antes que ellas pudieran responder a la pregunta de Oga una voz proviene no muy lejos de ellos llamando al estudiante de Ishiyama.

'' ¿Oga? ¿Tú tomas este camino también? '' Dijo Kunieda acercándose a Oga.

'' Oh, Kunieda eres tú, veo que tenemos el mismo camino hacia la escuela. '' Dijo Oga viendo a Kunieda.

'' Si, mi casa no queda muy lejos de aquí. '' Dijo Kunieda con una sonrisa.

'' Ya veo, será mejor que lleguemos a la escuela antes que sea tarde, no te importa si caminamos juntos Kunieda. '' Dijo Oga con una sonrisa.

'' Si me parece bien. '' Dijo Kunieda mientras se ruboriza.

Kunieda noto la miradas de las tres chicas que están detrás de Oga y era obvio que ellas estaban interesada en el, Kunieda no puede creer que en menos de dos semanas que Oga ha estado en esa escuela ya haiga chicas interesadas en el ya que es muy poco tiempo para que sienta algo por Oga pero ella también en pocos días había desarrollado un afecto muy grande por el que al final termino enamorándose de Oga pero aun así ella no tiene intención en perder ya que ella tiene los ojos puesto en Oga por hace mucho tiempo. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que otro grupo de personas se unió a ellos y era el mejor amigo de Oga, Furuichi y una chica rubia que vio en el día que ella llego a Kuoh cuando ellos tenían una reunión en la sala del consejo estudiantil.

'' Buenos días Oga-san y Raynare-san '' Dijo Asia Argento con una gran sonrisa.

'' Buenos días. '' Dijo Oga saludando pero en eso vio a Furuichi todo pálido y con ojeras en sus ojos. '' ¿Qué le pasa? '' Dijo Oga señalando a Furuichi.

'' Pasaron muchas cosas ayer. '' Dijo Asia muy timida.

Empiezo del Flashback.

'' _Mi nombre es Asia Argento mucho gusto. '' Dijo Asia presentándose muy tímida._

 _Toda la familia de Furuichi quedo boca abierta por lo que estaba pasando hasta que Alaindelon intervino._

'' _Verán la señorita Asia se ha quedado sin lugar para quedarse ya que la iglesia donde iba a vivir quedo en ruinas por un incendio y ahora no tiene donde vivir y ya que es amiga de Takayuki-dono se ofreció a darle hospedamiento. '' Dijo Alaindelon explicando la situación._

'' _Ya veo si es ese el caso por supuesto que es bienvenida en nuestro hogar. '' Dijo el señor Furuichi con una sonrisa._

'' _Y es extranjera y muy linda es una lástima que le haya pasado algo muy mal. '' Dijo la señora Furuichi con una sonrisa y esas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Asia._

'' _¿Estás segura de quedarte? Mi hermano es un pervertido y no quiero que nada malo te pase. '' Dijo Honoka la hermana de Takayuki mientras mira a su hermano de manera muy sospechosa._

'' _Que grosera nunca le haría nada malo a Asia-san '' Dijo Takayuki molesto._

'' _Takayuki-san ha sido una persona maravillosa conmigo y yo se que él nunca haría algo para lastimarme, lo sé porque yo confió en el. '' Dijo Asia con una sonrisa angelical que iluminaba toda la habitación._

'' _En verdad es un ángel incluso cree en nuestro hijo. '' Dijo el señor Furuichi con lagrimas en sus ojos._

'' _No puedo creer que llego el día que una chica estuviera interesada en mi pervertido hijo. '' Dijo la señora Furuichi llorando de la emoción._

'' _Oni-chan incluso hay esperanzas para ti. '' Dijo Honoka con lagrimas en sus ojos._

'' _Enserio mi propia familia piensa tan poco de mi. '' Dijo Takayuki irritado._

 _Más tarde esa noche._

 _Después de una larga charla con su familia, Furuichi fue a su habitación a descansar. Gracias a Hilda ahora Asia podría ir a la escuela de Kuoh ya que hiso todos el papeleo necesario aunque se pregunto ¿Cómo lo hiso? O ¿Por qué? Pero decidió no darle mucha importancia ya que Asia era feliz y parece querer estar a su lado lo cual hacia ruborizar a Furuichi ya que enserio ella si estaba interesada en el. Pero ahora es hora de descansar ya que mañana tendría que ir a la escuela y también era el primer día de Asia en la escuela asi que tenía que levantarse temprano pero escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación._

'' _¿Puedo Pasar? '' Dijo Asia del otro lado de la puerta._

'' _Si claro adelante. '' Dijo Furuichi._

 _Asia entro al cuarto de Furuichi, en esos momentos Asia estaba vestida con una pijamas de color rosa con un con camisón de manga larga y unos pantalones de tela suave lo cual hiso a Furuichi ruborizarse un poco por la vista._

'' _Lo siento por venir un poco tarde. '' Dijo Asia un poco timida._

'' _No te preocupes, no pasa nada. '' Dijo Furuichi nerviosamente._

'' _Es primera vez que duermo en un lugar que no sea la iglesia y no puedo dormir. '' Dijo Asia tímidamente._

'' _No te preocupes, aquí no te pasara nada puedes dormir con tranquilidad. '' Dijo Furuichi con una sonrisa._

'' _Takayuki-san ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí? '' Dijo Asia muy tímida mientras se sonrojaba._

 _Furuichi quedo paralizado a las palabras de Asia enserio ella le está pidiendo pasar la noche juntos, acaso esta sería la oportunidad que todo adolecente quiere en su vida y estar en la misma cama con una hermosa chica, acosa este fic tendrá una escena lemmon y muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza._

'' _Me parece estupenda la idea. '' Dijo Alaindelon saliendo debajo de la cama de Furuichi._

'' _¿Qué rayos haces ahí metido? '' Dijo Furuichi irritado._

'' _Al escuchar las palabras de Asia-dono no pude evitar querer ayudarla es su pedido. '' Dijo Alaindelon acercándose a los dos adolecentes._

'' _¿A qué te refieres? '' Dijo Furuichi levantando una ceja._

'' _Los tres pasaremos la noche juntos. '' Dijo Alaindelon contento._

'' _¿Qué? '' Dijeron Furuichi y Asia sorprendido._

 _Sin que ambos pudieran decir algo mas Alaindelos extendió sus brazos para un enorme abrazo y tomo a Furuichi en el lado derecho de su cuerpo y Asia a su lado izquierdo y sin aviso los llevo a la cama de Furuichi y los tres de acostaron ahí._

'' _No se preocupe Asia-dono desde ahora no estará sola ya que nos tiene a Takayuki-dono y a mi. '' Dijo Alaindelon sonriendo._

'' _Gracias Alaindelon-san y también Takayuki-san. '' Dijo Asia con una gran sonrisa que venía desde el fondo de su corazón._

'' _Si no hay problema siempre estaré para ti. '' Dijo Furuichi con una sonrisa pero aun así sentía el olor fuerte Alaindelon._

 _Y así los tres se fueron a dormir abrazados y con una sonrisa en sus rostros._

 _A la mañana siguiente_

 _Asia se levanto de la cama de Furuichi vio que estaba sola sin señal de Furuichi ni Alaindelon y se preocupo ya que podía haber pasado algo en la noche y se levanto de la cama para poder buscarlo pero cuando puso su pie en el suelo vio a Furuichi y Alaindelos en el suelo._

'' _¿Takayuki-san, se encuentra bien? '' Dijo Asia un poco preocupada._

 _La escena frente de Asia era Alaindelon abrazando completamente a Furuichi pero el aun estaba dormido y al parecer estaba soñando ya que trataba de darle un beso a Furuichi y este tenía sus dos manos en la cara de Alaindelon tratando de evitar que lo besara._

'' _Asia-san ayúdame. '' Dijo Furuichi con la cara palida._

 _Y Asia se tardo quince minutos en separarlos ya que Alaindelon abraza a Furuichi con toda su fuerza._

Fin del Flashback.

'' Y eso fue lo que paso. '' Dijo Furuichi terminando su historia con gran suspiro.

'' Oh ya veo. '' Dijo Oga rascándose la nariz y mirando hacia otro lado sin importarle la historia de su amigo.

'' No me vengas con eso, yo se que te le estas pasando en grande ya que no solo tienes a Hilda-san viviendo contigo sino también a Raynare-san de seguro te lo pasas a lo grande. '' Dijo Furuichi molesto.

'' ¿Pasarlo a lo grande? ¿De qué rayo hablas? '' Dijo Oga levantando una ceja.

'' No te hagas el tonto conmigo. '' Dijo Furuichi irritado.

'' Furuichi enserio necesitas que te revisen el cerebro hablas muchas incoherencias. '' Dijo Oga preocupado por la salud mental de su amigo.

Las chicas estaban detrás de Oga y Furuichi ya que este último se estaba robando toda la atención de Oga para el solo y eso no le gusto a ninguna de las presentes pero ante que pudieran hacer algo otra chica se encontró con ellos en el camino.

'' Ara, Ara buenos días Oga-kun. '' Dijo Akeno acercandose.

'' Buenos días. '' Saludo Oga.

Rias vio a su reina y quedo en shock ya que nunca se espero que ella recorriera todo este camino para ver a Oga, pero se dio cuenta de que el día anterior Akeno y Oga pasaron un gran tiempo juntos después que ella se fuera molesta, seria que su reina también se había fijado en el delincuente y si era así entonces la competencia por ganarse el corazón de Oga sería muy dura.

'' Buenos días a ti también pequeño. '' Dijo Akeno sonriéndole a Bebe Beel.

'' Dabu '' Dijo el Bebe Beel contento.

'' ¿Cuál es el nombre del pequeño? '' Dijo Akeno volteando a ver a Oga.

'' Yo lo llamo Bebe Beel. '' Dijo Oga acariciando la cabeza de Beel.

'' ¿Qué tal si te digo Beel-chan? ¿Te gustaría? '' Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

'' Dabu '' Exclamo el Bebe Beel contento.

'' Que bebe tan lindo, mira que tengo aquí Beel-chan tengo unos caramelos ¿Te gustaría uno? '' Dijo Akeno sonriendo.

'' Dabu '' Exclamo el Beel con una gran sonrisa mientras salta hacia Akeno.

Akeno se sorprendió un poco a la acción de Beel pero lo atrapo y lo puso en sus brazos mientras este estaba feliz por el caramelo que le habían regalado.

'' Parece que le agradas a Bebe Beel. '' Dijo Oga viendo a Bebe Beel en los brazos de Akeno.

'' Es un bebe adorable, mira la hora ya se nos hace tarde para llegar a la escuela. '' Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

'' Tienes razón es hora de apresurarnos. '' Dijo Oga comenzando a caminar.

Akeno voltea a ver a su reina y a las demás chicas que estaban en shock ya que ella se había robado toda la atención de Oga y no solo eso sino su estrategia de llamar su atención funciono ya que ninguna de ellas pensó en acercarse a Bebe Beel sino solo tratar con Oga pero también recordaron que Oga estaba buscando una madre para el bebe pero ellas se enfocaron en lo que ellas querían y no lo que Oga quería y esa oportunidad la aprovecho Akeno.

Akeno vio a las chicas y les manda una mirada de desafío '' _No voy a perder tan fácil ya que el me parece alguien muy atractivo e interesante. ''_ y al ver eso las demás se enfurecieron por dentro.

'' Oigan que hacen ahí paradas, vamos a llegar tarde. '' Dijo Oga viendo a las chicas.

Las chicas reaccionaron a las palabras de Oga y empezaron a caminar pero Furuichi junto con Asia se quedaron atrás viendo a las chicas.

'' Ese Oga no tiene idea de lo que está pasando. '' Dijo Furuichi con suspiro.

'' ¿Todo está bien, Takayuki-san? '' Dijo Asia un poco preocupada.

'' Si todo esta bien no te preocupes. Es mejor que también nos demos prisa ya que no quiero que llegues tarde a tu primer día de clase. '' Dijo Furuichi sonriendo.

'' Si '' Exclamo Asia con una gran sonrisa.

Furuichi empezó a caminar pero en su mente tenía algo muy claro este día iba a ser largo.

 **Parte 2**

Todos los estudiantes de Kuoh presenciaron un momento único en la historia de su escuela.

Entrando a la escuela sus miradas se fijaron en Oga y Furuichi los dos delincuentes de Ishiyama que caminaban junto con las bellezas de su escuela y mas dos chicas que nunca habían visto. Los chicos los miraban con ojos llenos de odio mientras las chicas se reían ya que sabían lo que estaba pasando.

'' ¿Qué les pasa? '' Dijo Oga viendo a los estudiantes de la escuela ya que no les quitaban las miradas.

'' No te preocupes por ellos. '' Dijo Akeno sonriendo.

Oga quedo viendo Akeno y vio que el Bebe Beel se había apegado a ella más que las otra pero también pensó que era por el caramelo de antes pero aun así el Bebe Beel seguía en sus brazos y parecía muy contento y eso le dio una idea a Oga.

'' Oye al parecer el Bebe Beel está muy apegado a ti. '' Dijo Oga viendo Akeno.

'' Que puedo decir me gustan los niños. '' Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa esperando ganar puntos con Oga.

'' Si te gustan tanto los niños tengo una buena idea. '' Dijo Oga sonriendo.

'' ¿Cuál es tu idea? '' Dijo Akeno curiosamente.

'' ¿Por qué no te conviertes en la madre de Beel? Para mi eres la perfecta candidata. '' Dijo Oga sonriendo.

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo y todos en la escuela escucharon las palabras de Oga.

Rias, Sona, Kunieda y Raynare quedaron en shock que sus mentes quedaron totalmente en blanco y no solo ella toda la escuela no encontraban palabras para expresar su asombro pero Akeno fue la que más se sorprendió ya que por unos segundos no pudo reaccionar y quedo paralizada.

'' Oye ¿estás bien? '' Dijo Oga un poco preocupado ya que Akeno quedo completamente paralizada.

'' ¿Ara? Si estoy bien. '' Dijo Akeno saliendo de su trance.

'' Oye ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? Ayer me dijiste si quería se la madre de Beel y ahora se lo dices a otra chica. '' Dijo Kunieda protestando mientras se acerca a Oga completamente furiosa.

'' También me lo dijiste en tu primer día en la escuela. ¿Acaso era mentira? '' Dijo Rias indignada y molesta.

'' Bueno ninguna me ha dado la respuesta sobre si quieren ser la madre de Bebe Beel y ella es la más interesada en serlo asi que me parece una buena idea que ella sea su madre. '' Dijo Oga rascándose la cabeza y apuntando a Akeno.

'' Lo sé pero no se puedes andar diciendo a cualquier chica. '' Dijo Kunieda ruborizada.

'' Entonces ¿quieres ser la madre del Bebe Beel? '' Dijo Oga seriamente mirando a Kunieda.

Kunieda quedo completamente en shock ya que no espero que Oga le dijera eso directamente y eso la tomo con la guardia baja, pero también Oga tenía razón desde que la conoció el le ha estado preguntando si quiere ser la madre de Bebe Beel y ella no le ha dado ninguna respuesta ya que no aceptaba o rechazaba la propuesta de Oga pero ahora que él lo está diciendo directamente no sabe cómo reaccionar ya que sus sentimientos hacia Oga se revolvieron y su cara se puso completamente roja y su mente en blanco y ya que no pudo encontrar una respuesta correcta así que de la vergüenza golea a Oga.

'' ¿Por qué? '' Grito Oga tras salir volando tras recibir el golpe de Kunieda.

Oga cayó a un par de metro de Kunieda y las demás chicas solo la quedaron viendo sorprendidas.

El Bebe Beel vio lo que paso a Oga pero en vez de correr hacia el quedo pensando un poco y se le ocurrió una idea y corrió a prisa donde se encontraba Oga.

'' Dabu '' Grito Bebe Beel acercándose a Oga.

'' ¿Qué pasa Bebe Beel? '' Dijo Oga mientras se levanta del suelo.

'' Dabu Ai Da '' Dijo Bebe Beel seriamente.

'' ¿Qué tratas de decir? '' Dijo Oga curiosamente.

'' Da Ai Ma Dabu '' Dijo Bebe Beel con una sonrisa.

'' Oh ya veo. Tiene un buen punto. '' Dijo Oga poniéndose su mano en su mentón muy pensativo.

'' Dabu '' Dijo Bebe Beel sonriendo.

'' Si lo entiendo perfectamente. '' Dijo Oga con una gran sonrisa.

'' _¿Qué entiendes exactamente?_ '' Fueron los pensamientos de todos los presentes.

Oga se levanto del suelo y se dirigió hacia las chicas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y ellas solo lo vieron curiosamente hasta que finalmente llego.

'' Ya tengo la solución a este problema. '' Dijo Oga alegremente mientras las chicas levantaban una ceja con curiosidad.

'' ¿A qué te refieres? '' Dijo Sona muy curiosa.

'' Todas ustedes son candidatas a madre de Bebe Beel. '' Dijo Oga sonriendo mientras apunta a Sona, Kunieda, Akeno, Raynare y Rias.

Otra vez el tiempo se detuvo a las palabras de Oga.

Todos los presentes quedaron en shock y no podían procesar las palabras que acaban de escuchar y pasó un minuto hasta que la mente de todos volviera a la normalidad.

'' ¿EHHHHHHHH? '' Gritaron las chicas muy sorprendidas.

'' ¿Qué acabas de decir? '' Dijo Kunieda muy sorprendida.

'' La verdad el Bebe Beel ha notado que por alguna razón ustedes si están interesada en ser su madre y además todas ustedes son personas muy fuerte y eso le ha llamado la atención, además yo pienso que es perfecta la idea asi que si quieren ser la madre del Bebe Beel tienen que ganárselo. '' Dijo Oga con una gran sonrisa.

Antes que las de mas chicas pudieran decir algo un ruido las interrumpió.

 _** RING RING RING **_ Sonó la campana de la escuela.

'' Oh, ya es hora de ir a clases, vamos Bebe Beel. '' Dijo Oga acariciando la cabeza de Beel mientras empieza a caminar.

'' Dabu '' Dijo Bebe Beel seriamente.

'' ¿Quieres una revancha con el gato de la mañana? '' Dijo Oga curiosamente.

'' Dabu '' Dijo Bebe Beel moviendo sus manos como boxeador.

'' De acuerdo te enseñare unos movimientos para que ganes. '' Dijo Oga con una sonrisa.

'' Dabu '' Exclamo Beel muy contento.

'' Pero no llores cuando pierdas. '' Dijo Oga rascándose la cabeza.

'' Dabu '' Dijo Beel molesto.

Con eso Oga y Bebe Beel se alejaron hacia la escuela mientras todos los estudiantes todavía no procesaban lo que acaba de ocurrir pero las chicas estaban muy serias.

'' _Una competencia para ser la madre del Bebe no parece tan mal pero yo seré la que gane. ''_ Pensó Sona muy confiada.

'' _¿Qué es lo que piensa ese tonto? Pero no importa no me quedare atrás y seré la que gane. ''_ Pensó Kunieda completamente sonrojada.

'' _¿Acaso es un verdadero idiota? Que mas da pero no sería una mala idea estar con ese idiota. ''_ Pensó Raynare con una sonrisa.

'' _Pensé que las cosas serian interesante con el pero no me imagine que serian hasta este extremo pero aun así me gusta la idea no pienso perder con ninguna de ellas lo siento Rias pero él será mío. ''_ Pensó Akeno con una gran sonrisa sádica.

'' _Me gustaría ser la madre del pequeño pero mi situación no me lo permite pero si hago lo que tengo pensado tal vez tenga una oportunidad. ''_ Pensó Rias seriamente.

Con otro sonido de la campana de la escuela las chicas salieron de sus pensamientos y se voltearon a ver una a la otro y solo asintieron la cabeza pero ellas sabían que desde ese momento eran rivales y sin decirse nada caminaron hacia la escuela y empezaron su día de clases.

Pero por otro lado su amigo Furuichi se pone su mano en su frente y da un enorme suspiro.

'' _Ese Oga no tiene idea de lo que se acaba de meter ''_

 **Parte 3**

En la noche en la residencia de Oga.

Oga había tenido un día realmente agotador pero al final no podía evitar sonreír.

'' _Perfecto ahora hay muchas chicas interesada en Bebe Beel y con tantas será más fácil que el se valla con una de ellas y por fin podre ser libre y no tener que preocuparme más por criarlo. ''_ Pensó Oga con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Oga se encontraba en su habitación pero por alguna extraña razón el Bebe Beel quiso dormir con Hilda y Raynare en el cuarto de Misaki y eso lo puso en un mejor humor ya que habían pasado meses desde que Oga ha tenido su cuarto para el solo pero estaba muy cansado y se recostó en su cama pero aun así había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tenía su cama para el solo y se lanzo hacia su cama y se recostó y paso unos minutos recostado pero fueron lo suficiente para ponerlo a dormir.

Más tarde esa noche.

Oga estaba durmiendo hasta que sintió algo pesado en su cuerpo y eso provoco que se abriera un poco sus ojos y sintió la piel de alguien en su rostro.

'' _A lo mejor Bebe Beel ya no quiere estar allá y lo más probable es que haya regresado pero está muy pesado será mejor que lo acomode bien en la cama. ''_ Pensó Oga un poco irritado ya que interrumpieron su sueños.

Con su mano derecha Oga empieza a querer quitar lo que está en su rostro pero sintió que era algo muy suave y redondo, Oga lo apretó y vio que era grande y con su mano izquierda la coloco donde unos pocos centímetros de su mano derecha y sintió lo mismo algo redondo y suave y a la vez cálido. Oga sintió algo extraño ya que el cuerpo del Bebe Beel es pequeño y no tenía nada redondo y grande y por eso empezó a mover su mano derecha a buscar las piernas del Bebe Beel para sujetarlo pero sintió que lo que estaba encima de Oga era grande y suave y no era el Bebe Beel y en ese momento Oga abrió sus ojos por completo y ahora bien despierto y vio que era una chica de cabello carmesí.

'' Oga-kun, no sabía que eres bueno con las manos si sabes acariciar el cuerpo de una mujer. '' Dijo Rias muy coqueta.

Al escuchar esas palabras Oga salto de la cama rápidamente y busco el interruptor de la luz y cuando lo encendió vio que Rias Gremory estaba en su cama completamente desnuda y eso le provoco un ataque de pánico.

'' ¿Qué rayos haces? '' Dijo Oga molesto mientras se tapa los ojos.

'' No seas tímido Oga-kun y sigue tocándome con esas manos. '' Dijo Rias muy seductiva.

'' Puedes ponerte algo de ropa. Y después me puedes explicar ¿Por qué estas en mi habitación desnuda? '' Dijo Oga irritado.

'' ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que ves? '' Dijo Rias muy coqueta.

Oga tenía los ojos tapados con sus manos pero aun así el es un chico y sentía un poco que sus hormonas lo traicionaran pero mantuvo su mente fría y le lanzo una sabana a Rias para que se cubriera y ella la agarro y se tapo sus partes íntimas con ella mientras da un suspiro.

'' Y bien ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? '' Dijo Oga viendo a Rias que solo estaba con la sabana puesta.

'' Vine a darte un regalo muy especial. '' Dijo Rias muy seductiva.

'' ¿Y qué tiene que ver el regalo con que estés desnuda en mi habitación en la madrugada? '' Dijo Oga molesto.

Rias puso su mano a la cabeza y se sorprendió lo denso que era Oga, ya sabía que el chico era denso pero no pensaba que era tan extremo así que si el chico no entendía con sus palabras entonces Rias iba a usar su cuerpo para que entendiera así que se acerco a Oga con la sabana cubriendo sus partes intimas y puso su cara a cinco centímetro a la cara de Oga y con sus brazos sujeta de su cuello de manera suave para que no pudiera escapar.

'' Oga-kun ¿Qué tal si nos olvidamos de todo y disfrutamos la noche juntos? '' Dijo Rias seductivamente.

Oga ahora entendía lo que estaba pasando puede ser denso pero las acciones de Rias lo hicieron reaccionar y entro en pánico ya que jamás había estado en una situación similar y ahora con los brazos de Rias en su cuello sabia que lo podría pasar.

'' Espera un minuto. ¿Por qué haces esto? '' Dijo Oga en pánico.

'' ¿Por qué lo hago? Qué tal si es por amor quiero que seas el primero en mi vida. '' Dijo Rias ruborizada.

Ahora Oga quedo pálido ya que sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Rias y tenia que hacer todo lo posible para alejarla de el porqué si sigue asi su amiguito de ahí abajo a reaccionar también.

'' Espera un momento. Hay que pensar bien las cosas y además las demás chicas también quieren ser la mama de Bebe Beel hay que calmarnos un poco. '' Dijo Oga en pánico.

'' Olvídate de las demás y solo enfócate en mi porque ahora me puedes tener para ti solo. '' Dijo Rias susurrando al oído de Oga.

A estas altura Oga no tenia escapatoria no podía hacer nada ante Rias ya que su cuerpo no le respondía como él quería pero si sus hormonas ya que su pequeño amiguito estaba reaccionando a lo que estaba pasando y quiso controlarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que Rias acerco su rostro al de Oga y lentamente se acerca hasta que podían sentir el aliento de uno al otro y poco a poco sus labios se acercaban y solo faltaban dos centímetros para que se juntara.

'' Alto ahí Rias-sama. '' Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

En ese momento Rias volteo a ver a la dueña de esa voz y vio que era una mujer adulta vestida de sirvienta con cabello plateado.

Oga dio un suspiro ya que estuvo cerca y vio quien era la otra persona que había entrado a su cuarto y vio que la mujer adulta estaba molesta con Rias.

'' Rias-sama ¿Qué es lo que cree hace? '' Dijo la mujer seriamente.

'' Es mi vida Grayfia y yo hare lo que quiera con mi cuerpo. '' Dijo Rias molesta.

'' Sabe el compromiso que tiene, decepcionaría a su familia que solo quieren lo mejor para usted. '' Dijo Grayfia seriamente.

'' Mi hermano no sabe que es lo mejor para mí y yo voy a elegir con quien quiero estar. '' Dijo Rias molesta.

'' Esperen un momento ¿Qué rayos está pasando? '' Dijo Oga molesto y confundido.

'' Te diré la verdad Oga-kun. '' Dijo Rias volteando a ver a Oga con tristeza en sus ojos.

'' Por fin una respuesta de toda esta locura y bien, ¿Qué está pasando? '' Dijo Oga seriamente.

'' Me voy a casar. '' Dijo Rias con tristeza.

'' ¿Eh? '' Dijo Oga muy confundido.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero que se hayan divertido y porque aquí empieza lo bueno. Para mi opinión personal es más divertido escribir sobre una competencia con las chicas que se peleen por la atención de Oga que simplemente hacer un Harem que todas acepten ser la pareja y eso para mí no es divertido, bueno eso es todo por los momentos pero como dije anteriormente no voy abandonar la historia pero si me tardare en actualizar pero tampoco serán otros diez meses que eso es mucho tiempo pero entre dos a tres meses la actualizare o cuando tenga tiempo en mis manos así que no coman ansias que esta historia sigue viva.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
